The Other Side
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Albus discovered something through Sirius' mirror and did not like it from what he witnessed. He involved the Potion Masters into a change of plans for the better, while leaving Harry completely unaware from the start. Severus' role is changed entirely and the aspect of things are changing. HP/SS, taken place after Order of Phoenix, warnings will be provided in chapters, if needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy~**

**(This is not perfectly written, as I understand, I am deaf. It affects my writing, but I always always looking for a beta. If you're interested, PM me please.)**

**No warnings in this chapter at the moment. **

Sitting among the damaged office, knowing the time has went by and nothing seemed to change for the rest. After the students left, knowing Sirius Black was killed as a hero and witnessed the dark lord's return, he received a hearing for Sirius' Will. He missed the young man on the train station and decided he would deliver everything to him. Albus received one of the items that had lost on anyone else, a mirror. The headmaster knew exactly what it was and kept it unknown to them. He stated that Sirius must have found the mirror to look at himself, to ensure he was seeing was real and that he was alive. Most people believed him, the rest suspected it contains a magical source.

At least, he knew and accepted it to hand it over to the boy-who-lived. He picked the mirror up on the desk and looked at it within. Albus placed a familiar face with a smile and prepared for the calling.

"Harry-" He stopped once he saw two people within the room and curiously wondered what was going on.

It was a dark bedroom, barely much of room, but a spare one from the look of things. One of the two people the headmaster was able to assume was Harry, the other must have been his…uncle. The uncle was clear in view, but the boy's back wasn't much to gather from.

"Stay in your room, freak! I have guests coming and I do not tolerate to have them see a single sight of you!"

A huff escaped the Gryffindor's lips, "Then let me go out!"

Vernon's looks could kill and gathered a shoe on the floor. His hand flung the shoe to the boy and Harry ducked it in perfect timing or he'd get the bruises. His arms crossed once the danger ceased and gave an annoyed 'yes, I will stay my room'. Vernon nodded and left before the bitterness consumed for the rest of the day.

The headmaster blinked at the uncle, wondering why that man treated his nephew such way. He thought back…perhaps, he should have suspected Minerva points on the matter. The blue eyes turned to the boy and waited to be noticed, but Harry walked over to his bed as he pouted.

"I hate my life," He muttered, "Why I bothered coming here is beyond me." He scoffed.

Harry turned the opposite side of where the mirror was and curled up on his bed. The headmaster withdrew himself from the mirror and held his breath. He took the mirror and tucked in his warded drawer.

He collected his wand and sent a patronus with a message to someone specifically. The headmaster collected his thoughts to consider a few things, dismissing a few here and there, and a hum to end what he concluded.

"Yes, headmaster?" A monotone coming in from the door, a dark hair man walked in while his robe billowed.

Albus nodded, "Come in, lemon drop?" He gestured at the bowl.

Severus' brow raised, "No thank you. Is there a reason you sent a patronus, sir?" Finding his time rather…occupied.

The elder sighed and helped himself a lemon drop, "I was using a contact to reach the boy and it seems that I called at a wrong timing. His…living arrange is not consider a home. A particular relative," A dislike hummed, "…did not entirely treat him as their own."

The potion master crossed his arms, "And why does this matters to you?"

"You are the only ones who trained him into shielding his mind. Why was I not reported of his lifestyle at a home?"

Severus frowned, "I assumed he told you, sir."

"No," He stroked his beard, "However, you are aware. I have an assignment for you."

"I'm not going to visit the boy, if that is what you are asking."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "Oh, believe me, it will not be you he will be seeing."

The Slytherin gaped, but quickly closed his mouth before continuing it further. His eyes harshly narrowed at the foolish man and scowled without a doubt.

"No."

Albus grinned, "Believe me, he will not notice."

"He is not naïve, headmaster. Professor Minerva has stated that he pointed out each and quite familiar on that area," He did not like this…plans, "It would not look good on your behalf, nor mine."

There was some point, but his twinkling eye did not die, "Only if he knew, does he, Severus?"

Severus huffed, knowing the headmaster had a point, and could not dismiss it any less than he could. He grumbled and found the situation rather unusual one.

"Fine. For the sake of his safety, have you checked with the wards of his'?"

Albus shook his head, "No. I will check it when we arrive there tomorrow morning. I shall let you prepare a few things and more." He gathered himself out of his chair, "Is there a name for it already?"

Severus nodded, "Dusk, why?"

"Curious as well, you may go. I will meet you here at seven in the morning."

The Potion masters left the office and found himself in his room. The headmaster watched him leave and found himself pleased to succeed an improvement on the plans. This summer would certainly be different, he hoped a little change would make the best for the boy.

…

As the men were readily at the house the boy happened to live at. Albus didn't like what he was learning and sighed. Severus noticed and suspected this approach might be for the best.

"The ward has weakened, knowing the boy hasn't seen as a home to him and only a home to survive. Perhaps, you should stay with him."

"What of my position?" He frowned, not liking this plan anymore than he did.

Albus nodded, "I have a substitute prepared, a cover story to state you are attending somewhere to investigate a particular potion in discovery and likely to be there for some time."

The man nodded, "Fair enough." He stepped aside from the man.

The headmaster glanced at him, "Before you do," He pulled something in his pocket robe as it enlarged, "This collar will help you. The tag is easily to be squeeze and allows you to contact me like the mirrors. It is also a portkey, directly to my office, and the code is One."

Severus glared at the man, but dismissed it for now. He placed it around his neck, knowing he would lose in the matter, and went along with this plan. Now, allowing his magic to consume around himself and felt everything shifted painlessly. Albus grinned at such opportunity to see Severus in a fine creature. The elder folded his hands and smiled.

"Your cat animagus is quite a lovely form, my dear boy." Hearing a hiss from him, "If I assume correctly, you are," He noticed the cat body was quite long and sturdy type, quite legs, and bushy tail. The ears were much similar to lynx's ears. However, the fur was black as Severus' hair and soft – if one spends closely enough to the potion master to know it was soft looking and clean. The fur coat was long, glossy, and thick looking, "Norwegian Forest?"

The cat nodded and approved the correct assumption. Most people would have mixed it up, if they knew his form. His eyes appeared to be much of golden tone. The blue eyes glanced at the house and seeing people moving around, which had signaled him naturally.

"It's time, good luck, Dusk," He smiled.

The cat glared at the elder for such 'luck' when he clearly does not believe in, but the man left the cat alone. Severus, actually, Dusk began to walk over to the house and saw the door opening. He stood from there and watched what would be happening.

"Get to garden, boy! I want it to be elegant and proper!" The aunt pushed him over to the backyard, "Get those done by noon! I expect finger sandwiches, biscuits, scones, and tea readily to go before they show up!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry walked over to the gate and collected the tools he needed.

The woman scoffed and muttered something that the boy could not hear. The lynx ears picked up and shook his head. Dusk did not really expected any changes with her over the years. Slowly, his paws onto their lawn and crept into the yard. The golden eyes witnessed the on task of hard work through the garden. The way those hands protected by gloves had dug up a handful of dirt, while the other hand brushed the dirt off whatever he was holding. Once the dirt was gone, he placed it into the pile that held a few other weeds and dead plants.

Dusk blinked, he did not think it would be possible to do it in such short time. The boy kept going without stopping to breathe in between, nearly the speed of his first broom. Something, the Slytherin side of him had suspected more than he had realized and decided to see how this investigation would come out to be.

While feeling much too warm, the animagus spotted the large tree and its shadow. He headed over there and sat at ease to know he wouldn't be cooked out in the sun. His eyes fixated on Potter the entire time, especially pondering why the Gryffindor boy did not notice his presence, especially his fur stood out.

Within ten minutes, Harry finished finding anything that would not be good for the growing nature. He went over to the small shed and gathered the newly bought plants and flowers. The emerald eyes observed everything around him-

"…a cat?" The boy finally noticed him? "I don't Aunt would like that…" He set the plants and flowers down as he walked over to the black cat in his sight, "Shoo!" His hand waved, nearly panicking inwardly about 'allowing animals to infest their property' or whatever nonsense, "Go home!"

The cat stood up, eyeing on the boy, and backed away slowly. He found another spot in the shadow by the bushes and Harry sighed, considering it was not his luck. He suspected he could handle this one later and return to his 'chores'. He collected the flower and began plotting them into garden area.

The boy-who-lived took his time filling those flowerbeds and filled it up to maintain its support. After that, he placed some minerals that would keep it safe for the entire summer and lastly, finally watered them. Once he managed to pour water to each plants, he set it down and breathed finally. He nodded at such work he did and began to clean things up.

Dusk tilted his head, but he noticed he was feeling quite hot due to the hot summer. It made him thirsty…he did see the watering can still filled with water. If anything, if he had to act like a cat, might as well play along to keep suspicious of an animagus being. The golden eyes watched the boy as he engaged closely and his ears on guards for anything could happen.

The Norwegian Forest finally reached his destiny and helped himself without difficult. The water soothed his summer heat problem and kept drinking it. A soft chuckle traveled to his ears and he froze.

"I suppose I should have left water out, considering you're invading my relative's yard." He shrugged, "But I recommend you finish drinking and get out of here, cat." Harry collected the last few tools on the ground and walked over to the shed.

Dusk frowned, as much as a cat could…he did not think he would be caught. Perhaps, he ought to work on his hidden ability better. He was confused why the boy would treat him as a human being, then again, he must have been used it to due to Granger's cat. He returned to drinking some more until he was satisfied.

"Interesting, I hadn't seen a cat drink almost to the bottom before." He shrugged, "Now, run along." His hand waved off to the gate.

Dusk backed up and eyed Potter with cautious. Harry collected the watering can and placed them inside the shed. As the boy headed out the yard, the cat followed him to the front door. He knew he would have to be quiet in order to gain access into the house. Once Harry opened the door, Dusk slipped in without creating a sound and watched him head into the kitchen.

Harry washed his hands and started to arrange food and tea readily. His stomach growled, but he ignored it naturally. Dusk tilted his head, wondering why the boy wouldn't drink or eat something before doing something. Then, he realized a few things…his relatives wouldn't allow him unless it was given.

There were footsteps coming through the hallways and headed over to the boy's location. Dusk quickly hid himself behind one of the counters that appeared to be a small space to fit his size. Harry set down a tray of finger sandwiches and other things onto a larger tray. The long horse face woman scowled at the boy, but showed that she would accept what he did for the day.

"Set them outside, boy. After that, a small sandwich and head upstairs. You know the rules." She gestured him to the yard and above her head.

Harry nodded, watched her leave the kitchen, and he muttered something about stupid tea party routines. A sigh, glancing at the scones and pondered if any of his aunt's friends liked the tastes of them. Unaware, the animagus cat peaked his head and saw the boy carrying the large tray like nothing and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. The black fur followed him in silence and kept his guards up at all cost. They were returning to the yard once more and-

"Oh, who is this?" A shock, but sweet tone lady like spoken up.

Petunia shrugged, "Nephew, don't worry about him, though, he will not be bothering us." She glared at him, for being behind on schedule.

The emerald eyes blinked, not expected such notice, and decided to nod along. He set the tray down, removed the smaller trays onto the table, and put the pitcher of tea down in the middle. The rest was the basic napkins, cups, and forks for their needs during a tea party.

"He's such a gentleman, Petunia, why are you hiding such a wonderful boy?" The same woman, a wavy golden blonde appeared to be pleased.

"It's…" She hasn't exactly mentioned much of her 'nephew' due to her sister, "…how he is. Mother like son," She shrugged, "Nothing's new."

Harry's shoulders tensed up when he heard the way his aunt spoke about him. The boy naturally knew when she lied ever since he was eleven, perhaps he knew how to spot one. This was closest compliment or kindness he has ever received from her. Dusk did see some point of that and did not disagree to some point.

"I will be in my room for the rest of the day…reading," Harry stated, knowing he had to appear 'normal' for his aunt's friends.

The aunt nodded stiffly about it and pleased to be escaping from him soon enough. It was a nightmare to be seen with him and could not tolerate such room level. Dusk glanced at the guest, reading her carefully from what he could observes, and saw that Potter's behavior had changed. The boy had seen him earlier, so might as well become involved. A meow escaped his lips and the guest awed from the sound of things.

Harry flinched and scanned quickly to spot for the black cat. His emerald eyes widened and feared things would worse! The Norwegian Forest cat walked up to him and nudged his body against his leg for the attention.

The woman smiled, "I can see you're quite trusting and good person, especially that sort of breed knows the difference to good and bad people." She nodded.

Petunia was about to order him to remove the cat from the property until her friend beaten her to the point. It was conflicting now that she cannot remove that creature from her. She forced a grin and went along.

"Yes, a pet of his'," She glanced at the boy, "…it was supposed to remain indoors and in his bedroom." Her brow rose, questioning him why he was not doing his part of responsibility.

Harry stared at her as if she claimed to be a deatheater for Voldemort. He was not certain if he heard her correctly, but the looks on the women did not seem falter on his part. If anything, disliking the unusual situation was going too far for him. He knelt down and collected the animagus into his arms. He turned around and headed to the front door.

As soon as he arrived to his room, he let the cat be on his paws on the floor and Harry fell backward onto his bed.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Harry face palmed himself and groaned miserably.

At least, he escaped from the rest of the chores due to the guests and decided to enjoy every little moment he could. Dusk watched him curiously, decided to act like a normal 'pet' by leaping onto the bed, and curled next to the boy's leg to sleep. To Harry's ears, the purring was soothing and comforted him to know it was trusting him.

If there was one thing to know, his relatives will not stand for such pets or animals in this house. Harry knew that too well and decided to be prepare to take the cat somewhere else…just where, though, was the main question. His owl was being taken care of by his friend, Ron. It was the only way to keep Hedwig safe from his awful family and to be cared for properly.

Then, it had occurred to him that Hermione might have a way to help since she knew much about cats and other things. He would write to her in the morning and that's he ought to do.

Before falling sleep, the sight of the black cat sleeping on his bed was at peace and he did not wish to interrupt. He noticed the collar and a tag, but it only stated a name. Dusk. It was different, but something he wouldn't mind calling this one…no…he could not get attach to this one.

Harry closed those emerald eyes and dismiss any related thoughts to his 'little guest'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Certainly glad to see the reviews! They made my day! I hope the waiting wasn't long and worth it!**

**Enjoy~**

Knock! Knock!

The emerald eyes snapped open immediately and sat up without difficulty. The door swung opened slowly to reveal the woman at the doorway. She presented a neutral look upon her, which left Harry puzzled to this expression of hers.

"…go to the store and get cat supplies. You are responsible for your cat and keep it away from kitchen and our food. Do you understand?" The pale purple eyes bored at her nephew.

Harry blinked at her. He could not understand…did he miss something? The woman glanced at the sleeping cat and her jaw tightened to the point of grinding her teeth.

"Cats know who to trust specifically, according to…_Lily_," Her lips twitched, "It was known before she discovered she is a witch." Another twitched.

What? Harry stared at this…cat! Did this prove something to his aunt? He was not certain and nodded. This showed that he did not have to worry his relative over this little animal for a place or kicking the black cat out.

"Erm, I will go soon."

She nodded, "Take _it_ with you."

Dusk picked up his head and stared at this woman with a quick hiss. The woman froze and felt horror pumping so hard in her heart to see that one was an intelligent one. She immediately left the bedroom and disappeared into her bathroom. Harry turned to Dusk for a demanding explanation, but he decided to forget it.

"Let's go…before she changes her mind," He muttered.

The small animagus stretches out and purred for a morning yawn. He noted the way the boy acted, seeming to accept him naturally without drawing a conclusion about his appearances or anything else. If above anything, Dusk did not know when he would have to be forced to expose him properly. To hear about Lily has dishearten him too much and tried to think of something else.

Then, an arm scooped him up and nearly clawed the boy's skin. The golden eyes looked at him, demanding to explain himself for this 'surprise' pick up. Harry didn't notice the expression and was already walking downstairs. There was no one to be around, assuming to an early morning for the Dursleys, and the woman would be often awake before anyone else.

The boy faced the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it as he muttered the spell without a wand. Dusk blinked, wondering when the boy had learned such magic wandlessly…it was rare to learn such skill at the age of fifteen, heading to sixteen. He peered towards the door naturally as any animals should and Harry opened the door to gather a few things he needed. After that, he closed it and began to head out the door.

Dusk drew his nose and whiskers to the wand, small pouch, and the strange item. The scent on the strange item held a hint to a few people, but to tune in to his Severus side was a bit complicated. The cat and human minds were much different and perceived in a different manner. To concentrate took a while to conclude from he gathered and surprised to see such…readily magic device. A rare one, he thought, where it would allow a magical being to strengthen and improve their magic ability without hold back or being magically suppressed. If a squib had managed to lay a hand on one, they would have a chance to be a wizard or a witch again.

How in the world did Potter possess such thing? There was no way anyone to discover this rare item…no one, but Potter and himself. It was beyond too dangerous and he knew that much. There had been a reason why Potter has it and he chose to forget about it for now.

They were across the street from the house and Harry waved his wand. Then, he lowered his wand to his side. Dusk picked up his head and stared at the boy, wondering why he wasn't moving. Harry hardly noticed the expression or look, just expected something to show up.

"Walk forward, Harry," A voice out of nowhere told him.

Harry nodded and did so. Dusk blinked. He recognized that voice and panicked inwardly. Did he not see the man? Why could he not see? As Harry moved straight ahead, a shifting magic passed through their bodies like water, and Dusk nestled into the boy's arm. The emerald eyes glanced down and sighed. He shook his head and muttered about a non-magical cat and skeptical.

A hum, "And who is this?" The man came forward, eyeing the 'guest' in Harry's arm.

Harry glanced up at the man, "Dusk…according to his tag that is. My aunt wants me to keep him, Remus. I'm rather at loss with how to care this…Dusk." He frowned, "You know how much I struggled with Hedwig." He grimaced.

The werewolf chuckled, "You do realize that is a Norwegian Forest type of a cat, do you?"

The emerald eyes blinked, "…and what does that means?"

Dusk was relieved to know that the wolf did not sense him as Severus or suspected him as an animagus. He pondered why he did not recognize as one, especially for someone who used to have friends that would become their animal and accompanied him for once a month activity. Remus gestured the way and Harry went along.

"They are the sort of breeds that you can trust, no matter what in a situation. They trust certain people, very loyal, and cautious sort." He glanced down to see the golden eyes meeting his pale grass green eyes, "They are also intelligent sorts, which is rare to come by with most cats like this one. Dusk must have found you as a worthy one."

All the things he heard, Dusk somehow wanted to claw that wolf for speaking so easily. Before he could hiss, a brief shifting around in the arm of the Gryffindor boy and Harry stared at him.

"So that's why he hissed at my aunt." He muttered, "Anyway, what sort of things do I need to provide care for him?" His head tilted, puzzled at the cat.

Remus nodded, "It's complicated, but why don't I shop with you? I know a few shops that might meet his needs."

Harry nodded and the Gryffindors gathered themselves over to the floo network. Remus handed the boy a floo powder, while Dusk peered closely with curious interests, but immediately flinched when the wolf neared closely to him. The Severus within him, puzzled with the fact how they were shifting from one place to another recently…why not do so at another place than floo'ing over? This sort of magic would have a better potential for traveling wise.

"First thing is a leash, a sort that works in muggle and magical worlds without difficulty." Remus smiled at the boy.

The tightening muscles up on the cat's shoulders when he heard the sound of a 'leash' had brought in. Harry noticed a brief movement and glanced down.

"I think Dusk does not like being leashed up," He blinked, expecting something from the former professor.

Remus nodded, "Possibly a bad experience before he met you. It is only needed to certain places like animal healers, creature healers, a few stores, and possible creatures park in the wizard world. In muggles', there are several places and must always be kept on leash, but it is illegal to keep them on a leash for more than four hours in one location. It is considered neglect on the proper care and such." The man smiled.

The chosen one understood and decided that it would only be necessary to those places and keep this tomcat indoors at all cost. The human within the animagus did not know whether to hate or be worried for his own sake, when being spoken to such circumstances that arise in his mind. He closed his golden eyes and fixated his attention on something else. The way the young Potter held him well and felt safe. It was a strange feeling…knowing he felt safe. He pondered if Potter spent his entire life protecting others or some sort.

Perhaps, he understands the headmaster's order for him. A change decision that the son of Lily in need of alternating lifestyle to a point. It provided a muggle experience, despite the disadvantages with his relatives. Harry was not fazed by such and did not complain. Dusk basked into the young boy's arm and eyed everything else around him as any feline should be.

The store was a known business to deal with all magical and muggle creatures, unlike a few nearby. Remus and Harry split up for a while to check a few things. The boy-who-lived knew very little, but he eyed on the 'castle' thing. As he glanced down to the tom curiously, he decided to test it.

"Merlin," He huffed, "I don't which ones to buy." He looked at a few, some were shelves looking, a few to be a playful gym, and the rest was like castle, "Any interest you, Dusk?"

Dusk meowed 'no', hoping that Potter could assume his answer. He had no used for such thing and it would be a waste of money. For now, his golden eyes bored into the emerald eyes to the point he would not budge. There was something about the boy-

"-alright. I'll get you one," Harry declared, "Remus might know the right size to go with."

The older man joined the boy's side, "You're right. This breed is known for active exercise, a large set and tall one might justify that for you."

Such luck for the tom cat, he hadn't grasped the understanding why people interacted with animals if it would fail at the end. It was based on assumption and a poor one at that.

The werewolf pointed out a few of the furniture, "Something like those might be worth it. It is best to keep them in physical shape, especially indoors cats."

Harry nodded along, "I'll probably go with the one having a swing. Dusk is comfortable with being in my arm while I walk around."

A witch walked up with a greeting smile, "I will have it sent to your home, Mr. Potter." She gestured to the one he wanted, "After all, this one is a magical one. Unlike a muggle version, it has some benefits. For instance, if a cat is afraid, it can do something about it until no longer afraid while on it. If the cat is on the tree, it will have a ward to prevent any hexes, items, and basic dangerous things at it within five feet range."

Remus and Harry exchange glances, bewilder by such idea on things like this, and unable to speak. The young witch continued to speak, unfazed by their reaction, and proud to what she was mentioning.

"Lastly, it can transport itself to wherever room or home you'd like it to be. It would save you the trouble to pack it into your trunk or sending it magically. It will know, even bring your cat there at ease." She hummed, "Lastly, the warranty lasts about five years, but guarantee to live up to twenty years worth."

The small pairs of golden eyes kept a close look at the specific ones that Potter was deciding on. He could see why, but he didn't want that to become useless once his part become completed. If anything, the boy was spending the money on him?

The witch was proud to her ability to expand the details to her customers, especially to something for a cat. The werewolf wasn't even finding this behavior unusual from the boy and encouraging to do so. Was there something he had miss? As a spy, he pondered if this would help him in this war. Perhaps there might be something beneficial to this role for the summer.

"I supposed that's useful," The young Gryffindor commented, "What do you think, Remus?"

The werewolf nodded, "I agreed, useful. Especially when cats tend to live a long life and more."

Harry blinked. Long life? He hadn't thought of that much and stared at the same creature in his arm. Somehow, it didn't seems to be much a big deal until it had occurred to him that animals' life expectancy was different than human ones.

"I'll take it," Seeing the golden eyes with such curiosity and mysterious staring at him.

It sent a shiver through the golden boy's spine when he kept staring and looked back at the others. The witch delightfully accepted the answer and prepared the order to ring up! The man followed her and took care of it, while adding on a few things that deemed necessary. Harry kept walking around, trying to focus on other things, and found himself in the toy section…he didn't even understand these 'things'.

"…" Harry held up a stick that a bouncing string attached to a feather and a bell at the end, "…what is this supposed to do?" He frowned.

Dusk pulled back his head when the bell and feather tapped his nose. This was rather nerving, yet, urging to do something. His right paw swatted the 'attack' and it swung back at him again. The tom struck and watched how it played out. It landed onto his head with a soft tap, causing the left paw pushing it off his head, and meowed as if it had insulted him. To observe such little scene, Harry chuckled and liked how this one was reacting. It was strange reaction, but he thought it was cute to see.

"Cats like to play toys they can attack or investigate," Remus smiled, seeing the dark furred ruffled up over 'toy', "If you leave an empty box out, they spend more time on it than what you buy." He shrugged, "I have no idea why. Perhaps you could ask Professor McGonagall on that part."

The Gryffindor nodded, tried to pull away the stick and saw Dusk almost leaping out to chase after the feather and bell, "Weird. I don't think I'd be able leave this toy here. Dusk likes it from the looks of it."

The former professor accepted that, "That's fine. I could teach you a few spell that is similar to this toy, only you have some sort of control over it." He smiled, "I found a leash that might suit him."

The emerald eyes quickly checked to the man's hands and saw a dark green leash, "Perfect."

Dusk noticed the conversation, while the human inwardly cursed himself for being distracted by a mere toy, and witness a 'leash'. He meowed at a distaste for such foul restriction.

Remus smiled, "I think he likes it."

Severus wanted to kill the older Gryffindor already…why he was making this worse!? They moved to the counter and began to arrange the total counts on the money and pay for it. Dusk sat up in the boy's arm and was looking forward to 'stretch'. As he noticed, they were at the Grimmauld place and the bowl of food and water were readily provided for him. Harry sets him down and Dusk walked over to those bowls willingly.

Harry watched him, "Hedwig is going to peck me to death, once she finds out I have a cat." Causing the man to laugh, "Should I buy treats to make it up for her, Remus?"

The werewolf shrugged, "Not really. Hedwig will realize little differences it would make, she still delivers mail and given reward for her hard work."

The young boy didn't answer, but the werewolf knew better for the response. It was a common thing to expect from Harry, especially he was not adjusted to several changes at once and trying to blend in without anyone's suspicions upon him. Remus found himself at an understanding level as an outsider, but Harry wasn't alone.

Their eyes kept watch on the small creature eating his food with eagerness and licking up those water. Dusk sensed they were aware of what he was doing, but it wasn't something he could stop them doing. He had to act. He pondered why he attempted to be an animagus at all.

"I ordered a few things like fur brush, especially helps to bond between a cat and owner." Remus spoke softly, "There are bath supplies, not that you'd need a lot. Once a month for bath will do them well and using essential oils shampoo is necessary."

Harry nodded, "Good to know…I don't think I'd have a lot of time bathing a cat every day," He huffed, "Especially my aunt would probably have a fit. Is there a spell?"

"None, I'm afraid of." Remus huffed, "Otherwise I would have used those spells in my years and monthly wise."

The emerald eyes blinked, "…right. Is being around Dusk okay, Remmy?" His head tilted.

The man chuckled, "Yes. This sort of breed is trusting type. I sense no danger at all." He softly smiled, "Sirius would probably chase him everywhere and it wouldn't do well for the heart of this one."

"I'd probably body bind him." Harry shrugged.

Dusk overheard their conversation, surprised to hear something so…calm. Considering the fact the boy had lost his only family member, he made it seems like grieving did not exist. The mature Gryffindor softly smiled, sadden by the fact the missing Marauders, and how the boy was handling this. Harry kept his attention onto the cat, but Dusk returned to eating.

"I need to change the plans to advance…" The boy muttered, not pleased about something else.

The eyebrow raised on the man, "Advancing already? Shouldn't you take care of it within Hogwarts before you do?"

The chosen's shoulders dropped, "Sirius didn't get the chance to update you, did he?" He grimaced, "Originally, not for another two years. But him gone," Harry felt breathing trapped his throat, "Sirius suggested on the first break season. It'll happen this year than next year," He looked at the werewolf.

Now the man of creature understood, "It might do well with the plans, but what caused the changes?"

"Found out a few things…the vision that he showed me, Sirius recognized it all and stated that a trap can be set up and placed it around it."

Dusk, trying to find his human mind within, stopped eating and listened curiously. The wizard within him knew this was not an ordinary conversation and they happened to be cautious of their wordings. Something would be planned, but what kind of plans? Why the timing has changed? It didn't make any logical sense to him, but something told him that it was something to stop the dark lord. The tom cat could sense something novelty among the wizards and nothing like their typical Gryffindor side. Perhaps…just perhaps blending in had clued in for him to save trouble before hands and the headmaster would likely need to know this.

Without alerting the brave lions, he continued to feed himself until he felt full. The food was different, rather a milder taste than what a human could taste, and softer. Once he felt full, the creature walked over and leapt onto the boy's lap to 'rest'. The muscle tensed in the chosen's, but slowly unlocking the tension to the point of nothing to worry about. The warm hand rested on the cat's back and felt Dusk's body function at once.

"He trusts you, Harry." Remus smiled, "Not many cats are accepting of our kind or body contact." He chuckled, "I take it that Hedwig never land on your lap, did he?"

The dark raven head shook, "Only on the shoulders or my head. Rarely to be on my arms," His head tilted, "Erm…is he napping or something?"

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "I'll have to send you a book on cats, you'll need it. I think Sirius has one in his library," He grinned.

The emerald eyes narrowed, "Send that book, I'll be hearing those bloody nags from them." He huffed.

Remus gathered himself up, leaving the boy stuck with a cat sleeping on him, and left the room. The emerald eyes stared down at the furry creature, who seemed to be at peace, and curled up warmly enough.

"I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure Remus can look after you or something." Harry leaned back against the sofa and noticed the fur rising and lowering in its pattern, how easily waved those light fur comes out to be.

If anything, it was nothing to compare to a feather and softer to trust too. Harry pondered why this cat even showed up in his lawn, most cats ran far from the Dursleys' property….until now. The question was…why him?

**A knut for thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Glad to see these reviews and keep them coming! I'm glad all of you are enjoying it so far! **

**Enjoy~**

Finally! Arriving to the bedroom from such a long day and barely any of his relative around to pester him. Harry set the cat down on the floor to freshen up for the night, Dusk followed him, and watched everything he was doing. Thankfully, his animalistic instinct would allow him to be a normal tom cat in the action. If he succeeded in his spying role, he would have smooth summer to accomplish enough to a point that war might end quick enough. To gain information about a plan, it was a beginner point and somehow, war doesn't seem to be forever from Potter's perspective.

It did puzzle him, but he accepted it for now. Dusk watched the young boy brushes his teeth and cleans his face. The emerald eyes noticed his 'guest' and returned the same behavior.

"Erm…your litter box is next to the sink," He decided to test Remus' points on intelligent cat.

The black cat glanced at the litter box and noticed its' purposes. He needed to be alone for a brief while…without him knowing. Dusk meowed and Harry blinked. The Potter boy didn't know how to interact properly. He just gestured the box and finished his brushing up for the night.

"Aren't you going to use it? Erm…" He scratched his head, "I don't think my aunt wants you wandering at night."

Dusk purred, sat down at the door, and stared at him. Somehow, the Gryffindor had a familiar that kind of breed preferred privacy and decided to test that. He walked out the bathroom, closed the door, and stood there. Once the golden eyes saw the door closed, managed to shield his eyes, and pulled the familiar side he knew naturally. His body shifted into a man. His hand quickly gathered the wand from his pocket and nonverbally casted a couple of spells. Then, added another spell for his needs and held his expressionless face to the mirror.

"Headmaster," Monotone came naturally to Severus, "I do not have much time, sir."

The man's face appeared, "Ah, the old fashion, it's nice to see this for a change. How are you, my dear boy?"

He scowled, "No time, sir. I have to state the boy is planning something."

The elder hummed curiously, "I see. Do you believe it will interrupt the war? Delay everything?"

Severus was unable to express much, "I am not certain," His eyes shifted to the door, then to the old man, "However, his lifestyle is not what he deserves and the treatment of his relative, sir."

The man stroked his beard, "Continue to looking after him, my boy. Do what you must to change, Severus." He softly smiled at the spy.

The potion master nodded once, "Yes, sir." He deactivated the mirror and tucked it back onto the collar he wore.

His dark eyes shifted to the door, knowing he had to prepare once more until next time. His focus pulled together quickly and shifted into the familiar creature of Dusk. The previous spells he casted no longer held its place and alerted him. The meowing was loud enough to be heard through the hallways and the door opened up expectedly.

The boy stared at the cat, confused and loss for words. Harry glanced at the liter and blinked.

"Erm…are you finish or something?" His head tilted.

Dusk meowed, trying to 'confirm' the answer, and played along with animalistic behavior. They walked along to the bedroom and hopped into the bed for the night. The tomcat curled up to the boy's pillow and neared by his head. The Gryffindor didn't know what to do with the small creature sleeping by his head and decided to along with it for the night.

…

The door banging off led the jumping out of bed in panic for the little creature and Harry sat up immediately as expected.

"I am up." Rolling his eyes away.

"Eggs and sausages today, boy!" His aunt walked pass his room.

The claws was pinching into the pillows and Harry noticed. He softly patted the tom's head and sighed.

"She does that every day. I hope you get used to it," He got up from his bed after flinging the sheet.

Dusk pulled himself together and watched the boy. It was strange to see how calm Potter appeared to be in this lifestyle. It was not something he thought it ought to be. Severus within him thought the bullying from the family appeared to be enslaving him to do the work and nothing else. However, the boy kept himself too natural to the situation and acted like nothing to be concern over it.

Harry was quickly changing with his wand and used it to feed the cat. He glanced at Dusk and saw him watching him to do magic. He wondered how this one might be a muggle one or a wizard one. He mentally scoffed and began to head out the bedroom. Dusk blinked, realizing that was his only food until next feeding and more. He hurried over, not allowing Potter out of his sight and investigate the lifestyles and plans during his spare time.

He quickly eats the dry food, only to find himself full before eating half the amount…it puzzled the wizard. Did he truly need to eat a lot or a little? Perhaps he ought to move on and deal with it later. He walked away and searched for the boy. There wasn't much of a scent other than Petunia putting on her make up a bit too strongly.

Exploring through the hallway with much emptiness and the distance seemed too far long. The golden eyes glanced, ears straight up, and erected, fur flat tail. He managed down the stairs without a sound and not a single sight of the Durselys. He hurried a humming over to the kitchen and Dusk followed the sound.

Potter was flipping the eggs and shaking it up. His other hand was moving the spatula to roll those thick and juicy sausages, while hearing the oil hissing at the motions ongoing. The boy was focused into his skill, somehow led to Severus wondering why he couldn't do much better with potion brewing. There was something wrong clearly and he hasn't understood why. If anything, the boy could be the top student in his class and he wouldn't deny it.

Slowly, his tail lowered and he sat down from the doorway. Potter was in a rhythmic pace and a quick one, it kept Dusk's attention.

"What's this?" A young voice spoke up, causing Dusk in panic and meowing.

The pulling on the neck sent Dusk's paw flying around crazy and meowing to shout. Dudley grinned to see the helpless kitten-

"Put him down, Dudley!" Harry spun around and sent glare in his direction. He held his finger sternly, while his cousin stared at him unapproved in such manner.

The young whale size cousin stuck his tongue out, "No-" Felt the pinch and scratch on his arm, "Eek!" Releasing the cat from his grip, "Grr!" He raced after the black cat, eagerly to kick him.

Dusk landed onto the floor and scrammed over to Potter. Harry knelt and held out his arms to collect Dusk. Naturally, he protectively shield him away from his horrible cousin and whisked over to the side. Dudley ran in front of the cupboard and whammed his face against it and fell backward. Harry continued to glare at his supposed relative.

"You shouldn't have treated him this way, Dudley and listened to me."

Dudley held his nose, "I'm telling my parents!"

Harry gritted, "Don't even bother." He drew out his wand and immediately casted a couple of spells, "There. They won't believe you this time."

Dudley slowly moved his hands and found himself no longer in pain. This confused him as he stared at the wand in his cousin's pocket.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Did not dare to remove his eyes off the magical wand.

Harry shield the cat away from his relative, "I healed you, that's all. What did you think I did?"

Dudley frowned, finally looking up at Potter, "Changed my face to something else, like that other big wizard guy at that island and all."

The emerald eyes rolled, turned off the burners, and headed out of the kitchen as he watched Dudley cautiously.

"Breakfast is done, help yourself," He muttered.

Dudley stood there dumbfounded, unable to care about food…for about twenty seconds and decided to eat before he could think anything of it.

Huffing escaped the Gryffindor's lips. He stared down at the cat, wondering if this one was alright, and trusted his instinct to cradle. Dusk curled into the boy's arms and noticed they were no longer in a kitchen. He blinked…that was awful to do against a helpless cat, despite the fact he has magic.

"Better get homework out of the way," He sighed, "I think you can play your tower or something. Whatever you do with it." Shrugging.

The golden eyes stared at Potter, mortified at the idea he had to do, and didn't really do much about it after that. Harry didn't notice the reaction, too focus on what he has to finish on before the summer would be over.

"You better keep that bloody cat in your room, freak!" The bitter uncle was not far from where he was.

Harry rolled his eyes and kept quiet. He headed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. His magic sent off wandlessly to secure the door by warding others off.

"Of course." Sarcastically, "Just stay away from my uncle, Dusk. We'll have no trouble getting by." He grimaced towards the cat.

Dusk tilted his head, puzzled why he would talk to a 'cat' at all. Was he caught for being an animagus already? There wasn't a confirmative answer and kept acting like a cat as he should be.

"At least the books aren't attacking," He snorted, "Should have been given a warning a couple years ago." Harry walked over to the cat's tower and set the tom cat on top.

The boy gathered his textbooks and sat at his desk. He magically appeared the parchment and quills without any forms of wand action or chanting. Dusk blinked several times and pulled his head out closer to see it. There was much more to learn and still do. The textbooks were opened at once, the quill filled with its ink and the scratching against a thin parchment as it becomes the assignment being answered. Harry would often picked up his head to check the reading and returned to write.

While the Gryffindor spent time on his solitary homework, Dusk stared at the floor and saw how high up he was. This was beyond the height he would normally jump from and no magic to assist him. Why did the boy place him on this stupid tower?

A soft meow, hoping he could get his way, and Harry glanced back. He waved at the cat and resume to his work. Dust did not like this treatment.

He sat down, observed the tower, and noticed the layers and its obstacle courses. He mentally sighed, knowing it would be awhile to escape this tower, and began to get to the second layer at the top.

Ooh! A bell! Shiny ones! Dusk crept down, wiggling his butt, and tails waving up. His ears struck forward and his eyes narrowed on the silver bell. His body pounced and smacked the bell as it chimes loudly to his ears. Slowly, he backed up a bit and repeated for another smacking. Yet, the bell landed on his back and almost panicking for touching him. Rolling onto his back and hits it while hissing.

Harry glanced and saw Dusk being playful to the bells on the second floor of the tower. He chuckled and shook his head, but he knew he needed to finish his homework.

The ears heard the boy and regained his logic and reasons. Dusk mentally scowled at himself for being an animal on this poorly mission. He hurried to the third floor and found himself against the feather. The way it appeared to be…daunting or mocking him for the way it looks. How dare did it looks better than his fur!

The claws were out and he struck against it, but unable to grasp it. He turned around and tried again, but unable to hold it long enough. A meowing for the disappointment, but did it once more with both of his claws and succeeded! Then each paw took a turn swat at it, while the tip of the feather tickled his nose. There was no way he would like the way it felt against his nose, especially as a cat!

He scrammed away and ended up on the fourth floor, but two tunnels to travel. He didn't know which ones to go and crept up to the closet it. His paw gently pressed in, but felt the angle was strange. He peered in closely and tilted his head. Slowly crawling in and walked through quickly.

MEOW!? How in the world did he managed to get back on the top?

A chuckle escaped the gryffindor's lips, "I see you're having fun." He sent his homework away and walked over to his bed, "It's a good choice, I supposed. I better read the books so I understand why you like playing the tower and stuff." He shrugged.

Harry picked the book up from the floor and began to read the first page. Dusk stared at Potter for not helping him! Somehow, he was going to ensure detention in the first week to make sure that boy wouldn't get away with treating him like this as a cat!

"…boxes?" He muttered, "Sound stupid, honestly…" He sunk into the bed with the book resting on his stomach.

Dusk huffed, almost meowed there, and sat at the first floor. He stared down from the distance and wondered for a while about jumping off. As human, getting off the tower wouldn't be an issue and being a cat…he wasn't entirely experienced.

At least, the boy was on the bed nearby and reading what he knew was about. He glanced around the room, seeing it was barely much other than the textbooks, bed, desk, and a chair. Everything else was like an abandon place for a homeless person to live off on. It was truly pathetic to think about it, but he wondered why Potter hadn't walked out and lived his own life.

With barely a thing to do, Dusk closed his eyes and drifted to his sleep.

"Well, this certainly sums up enough. I hope I can care for you properly, Dusk, but, erm…I don't know." He shrugged and set the book aside, "It's time to see Remus. There's training to do." He scooped the sleeping cat into his arms and walked out of the house.

Dusk opened his eyes as he realized he was picked up, but did not worry of who. Training? He stared up at Potter, demanding answers, and meowed at him. Harry kept walking out the house and headed in the same direction as he did the other did. Shivering cat, there was a strange sensation about the magical transportation that sent warnings. Yet, the Gryffindor did not speak much and kept leading the way within the building of 12 Grimmauld.

Harry set the tom down, gently patted his head, and Dusk stared at him as if he was mad. The boy straighten his back and fixated his face into a blank expression. He rose his hand and swished it to the right. His head tilted-

"-AH!" Feet scattered-

FA- THUD! Gasp!

"Irr-" Plonk!

Dusk blinked and stared at the boy once more. He did not understand what was happening as he stood up. Harry was watching, but much disappointed as he mentally sighed. He walked up to the next room with his arms crossed and an irritation upon him.

"You never leave your guards down, Remus," An unpleasant tone, "And attempting to use your wand would not help you."

The werewolf jerked his head and shook his- His eyes caught something in his sight and gritted his teeth.

"Infi-"

The surging powered book struck the wand out of the man's hand and a following grunting pain. He quickly cradled his injured hand and frantically search for the attacking book. His eyes grew larger when he could not find it and knowing it would attempt another.

"You do not need to rely on a wand, Remus. You knew this before."

A snarling slipped out of the werewolf when he realized it was from his cub. He closed his eyes, gripped his fingers tightly to the point his fingernails dug into his palm to bleed, and breathing heavily. The young Gryffindor wasn't amused and glanced to the book that was about to dive onto the man's head.

The cat frowned, uncertain if this was sensible to do, and sat next to the boy. He saw Remus in this state, already becoming a victim to the book that would likely to hit his head in ten second. Somehow, he didn't know how to feel for the man who befriended with his bullies or managed to get his friends to pay for their wrongdoings. It was rather confusing, but he watched since he was merely a cat in their eyes.

The book thrusting straight down and nearing so close to the point it felt like a rush. There was no hint of its location or the wind shifting to his standing. Remus kept the same position he was in when he heard Potter's remark on his action. The anger seemed to fade on the man, as if he wasn't worried about a thing, and completely focus. The green eyes narrowed, preparing for something, and waited in a moment's notice.

WHISH! The shield surrounded the werewolf and the book froze in midair. The eyes lit up on the young boy and nodded briefly. Remus witnessed the response and grinned.

"Bet your godfather can't compete with that?" The werewolf grinned, too goofy to accept that kind of smile.

Harry shook his head, "Merlin, a godmother is always on top of him. But you'd make be determine to catch up." He glanced over to the rest of the room, seeing the shield – despite of its invisibility looking, "No wand, no words. It took you a minute out of anger," A shrug, "It's a start."

Remus huffed, "You could have given a warning, cub."

"I wasn't given a warning with Voldemort," Hearing the cat howling at him as it caused him to stare at the little one, "I think he agrees."

Somehow, Lupin didn't know how to reply with that. He was outnumber, but no doubt he managed to do it without a wand. It was the purpose of training, so Harry could have several powerful people aligned with him.

"I see the book helps?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, strange…but helpful I supposed." His tongue clicked, "Now, you stopped it…but once you let your shield down, it'll return to its state. You need to further complete the actual spell I cast. Think you can handle it?" He smirked.

The former Gryffindor was mortified when he heard this from his cub! This training was not over?! He might as well have a heart attack right now, but no doubt of Sirius laughing at him for failing to recognize when it would be over.

Potter easily walked over to the other side of the room, while Dusk followed him, and they watched the rest of the training in session.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! *sighs* So much has been going on. I apologize for such delay and I usually write frequently. As my dog passed away five months ago and it was difficult to write again. Then, tied between two jobs and trying to prepare for college got me so busy to the point of barely any time to write and now in college. I will try to post a chapter up more often and now I'm down to one job on campus, which reduces the busy schedule of mine. Yay to more time! **

**Forgive me on time skipping in this chapter, I have my reasons! I hope it isn't confusing. If it is, please ask and I will clarify it in the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

After a week later, Dusk gathered little information that Potter has been doing. It was easy to conclude a few things…

The boy's aunt would tell him what to make for breakfast and expects him to stick with her plans or he wouldn't eat. His cousin has often tried to chase the cat to annoy Potter, but then chases Potter for a while until he was outside and locked out. His uncle would yell off his ears and call him freaks or boy, but the anger rising out of the whale was an issue. After dealing with this, Severus within him wondered why he didn't run away from the beginning. There was much more than Potter had led on.

And the training was clearly meant for Remus. Harry wanted his 'godmother' to be prepared for everything and all, but what exactly? What were the plans? It drove him insane to be left out. Who could keep this quiet from anyone in general? It irks him no less.

However, Potter made sure he took decent care to him by feeding him, playing with him – much to a fail in playing, and protecting him. It was strange, but it was all to spy on him for safety.

Today was a little different than other days. His aunt told him to make a quick breakfast before they had to leave. They weren't specific what they were doing. His uncle hit him with a newspaper and claiming that the freak was wasting their time!

Dudley was still asleep and wasn't going with them. Harry managed to hurry up and allowed them to eat. He quickly left them alone until they left the house.

Dusk found it strange, but they pestered the boy and abused him to no ends. A quick image of his alcoholic father yelling him and demanded to bring those drinks to him or he would get his arse spanked hard. The cat shook his head and picked up to see Harry checked on him curiously.

His hand gently soothed his back, "No chores for the day, thank Merlin!" Rested his head against the edge of the sofa.

Dudley was out and all the boy could think was napping. Dusk didn't know what else to do, but think about the time he has already been here. It felt like a month, but only a little over a week.

Meow. Go figure, it was something he could do. Being a cat wasn't something he had in mind, but he was here as a spy. Potter held him and closed his eyes while petting the little creature.

The grumbling stomach awoke them and a soft chuckling escaped the lips of the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I better eat before they come home." He snorted.

It was an unusual to have the house to himself and they often send him across the street. That and he suspected that they didn't want him to bring in anymore cats in due to Dusk. He couldn't blame them. Having Dusk and Hedwig were enough to handle! Harry carried Dusk in his arms as usual and headed over to the kitchen.

Dusk watched him lost in his thoughts, something going on, and he couldn't use his best legilimency skill due to being an animagus. Not only that, it would alert Potter of his purpose and causes some conflicts for the war plans. Albus would have difficulty to succeed the ending of the war.

The boy set him on the table, not caring about his soft fur scattering everywhere, and watched him. Potter flickered his hand and the magic drew the ingredients out and began to cook itself. Lately, Dusk observed little magic until now and understood that the boy was much advanced. The consistence of training the werewolf was to assist for the upcoming war, yet, puzzled him how Potter could know what to expect and be prepared properly.

"Hey Freak-" An immediate silence followed, causing Harry to spun around on his arm with his brow rising.

To see his cousin to be home earlier than he planned, he braced himself for any bloody fight or argument coming up. Instead, Dudley stood there with his jaw dropped and unable to speak further. His hand shaking, slowly rising to point out the magical activity going on in the kitchen, and stood there.

"What Dudley?" He grimaced, not appreciating the reaction, and crossed his arms.

The boy blinked, "It's like the show…" His head tilted, "You can make magic do cooking?" Finally overcoming his shock shell, blinking continuously and lowered his hand.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "In a wizard world, yes, but still have to do some work. Is this going to be a problem or will I have to hex you quiet?"

His cousin shook his head, "N-no. I…thought they're supposed to be evil magic and sort?"

Harry stared at his cousin, wondering where that had come from…then again, he should have known better. Dusk watched both of the boys in their unusual conversation and eyed the miniature whale relative. Naturally, meowed gently and Harry turned to him.

"Feeding time…right." Harry snapped his fingers and 'POP !'

The food bowl appeared in front the tom cat and eating began. Dudley witnessed how calm Dusk was around Harry, still recalling the scratches and brief injuries.

"He's used to your magic?" He pointed at the dark fur creature.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I think he feels safer with magic." Shrugging off and headed over to the stove and helped stirred, "I'm not cooking for anyone else today."

Dudley walked up to the stove and saw how floating ingredients are pouring the stuff together, while his wizard cousin stirred everything and cooked like nothing difficult.

"Erm…can I try your food? It doesn't look bad." His stomach grumbled, adding more to the hint.

Somehow, the Gryffindor wondered how he managed to change his cousin's attitude for a short time. If anything, the boy only knew how to make a simple sandwich.

"…if you set up the table?" Eyeing his cousin anything unexpectedly.

He grinned and hurried to gather plates and silverwares. Dusk eyed the relative of Potter's and did not eat. Once the plates were set down, meowed and backed away from the boy suspiciously.

"Oi! You stupid cat, I'm here for food, not you." He snorted.

Dusk hissed, trying to show that he feared no one, and Harry rolled his eyes. Somehow, he wondered why Dudley even bother trying.

"Just ignore him, Dudley. You didn't exactly impress him to trust the first time." He shrugged.

"That's 'cause I haven't played with it." The house shook with thundering and lightening struck as Dudley leapt onto the chair for his life.

The emerald eyes twitched and narrowed as he faced his cousin, hatred growing for such comment, and dark magic coating the young wizard. His cousin white as a sheet when he saw how cross Harry was and nearly fell off the chair. He shuttered and shook his head to his own defense.

"You can pick on me, but picking on a defenseless cat," He sneered with such disgust, "That isn't right." He gritted his teeth, while dark magic drawing out the dangerous kitchen tools and floating and creeping over to Dudley for the aim.

The boy gulped and barely spoke. He eyed at everything around him.

A soft meow caught Potter's attention and he looked to see the little one staring at him. Harry blinked, felt this one was telling him something, and watched him waved his paw towards the floor. His realization hits him and quickly drew in his magic from attacking. He walked over and picked Dusk up.

"You aren't much of a jumper, are you?" He chuckled.

Somehow, the food and plates were following Harry and Dusk out the kitchen and upstairs. While leaving Dudley pale as a ghost, dropping his jaw…

To Dusk, the wizard within him, was worried what would have become Harry if he went onto the darker side. The boy did not need a murder reputation to the list and have who-must-not-be-named take advantage of the boy. To witness such raw power was petrifying and there were no chances of knowing the outcome later on. Perhaps…just perhaps he was grateful to be a cat. He preferred Potter as a caring person, not an evil boy. Dusk doubted his cousin would attempt anything like that again…especially someone conjuring ability that could extend beyond his imagination.

Since his discovery on the rare magical device that allowed to remove magical suppression or advanced, it explained how Harry could do magic much at ease. However, why hide it? The Gryffindor could easily advanced classes like Miss Granger, but there were more to the story than he realize.

Harry fed him the food he made on a separate plate and enjoyed the solitary time. The tom cat did not know much of him, yet, he hasn't felt unsafe before. Did the boy made it as a habit to save and protect people as he wishes to do so? There were too many questions, but it would have to wait later.

Even last week, Harry was training Lupin to control his own magic and improve. Lupin managed to grasp it in an attack that Harry sets and provides for the man, but why?

Summer was going to be a long holiday…he wished he could be human once more. It would satisfied the situation better and direct answers, but that would alter the plans and Dark Lord would kill him immediately. The safe and only ways to go about it was to be a spy, even in animagus form.

…

"Come on, Dusk!" Harry sighed, "We need to get going! You'll love the Weasely family!" He grinned, magically packing his things for the last time.

The black furred head popped out of the bathroom and blinked, as if he 'understood'. Harry chuckled and gathered him into his arms.

"No more of my relatives. Now, off to my family for a change." Harry dragged his trunk and owl cage out of the house, walked onto the street, and walked straight through the magical portal.

Dusk still found himself awed by this transportation, but he could not help it when it remains unknown. He recognize Lupin as they walked through and the man took care of Harry's trunk.

"I told them that I'd be bringing you to them. You've got some time, cub."

Harry snorted, "Obviously. But you know, Mrs. Weasely, she will want to stuff me. Summer hasn't been that bad at all."

Remus nodded, "Considering your aunt ruled it that a cat knows who are evil and who is good sort of people. I take that making the amends did not suit well for your aunt?" He softly chuckled.

Potter shook his head, "With ineptias in her head?" He set the cat down, "She's merely letting me eat and do less of chores. She kept Vernon away from me, which seemed to do them better. Dudley…still an idiot."

The werewolf shook his head. All summer long, he knew Dudley had been strange and did things that Harry didn't approve…especially targeting Dusk.

"I take it he's taken a liking to you?"

The cat watched them, but he didn't like the fact the werewolf was getting rather too closely to Potter. The boy was unaware of what was going on, but he suspected it would be nothing to worry about.

The Gryffindors headed into the kitchen and sat next to each other. For once, the animagus leapt onto the boy's lap and laid down. Harry didn't mind and continued as he normally does. Remus and Harry spoke about the spells they needed to overlook and training, but nothing was new. The wizard within the cat found it difficult to discover the plan and nothing has changed since day one.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Remus offered, "I'd like to continue on the training at least once more." The man smiled.

The forest cat's ears flickered. What did he just hear? His heart raced…no. They need to go to the Weasely tonight…no changes there. Harry hummed questionably at the man and blinked a couple of times at his confusion.

"Don't you think you're doing alright? You managed to, erm, do it within five seconds and I don't see how further we can go."

Remus got off the chair and stood in front of Potter, "I'm certain it would not hurt one more time."

Noting the lack of personal space, Dusk felt himself panicking! NO! NOT HIS POTTER!

Naturally, his claws struck out and broke the surface skin deeply upon the boy-who-lived. Harry tensed up and yelped, as Remus backed up immediately and drew his attention to the bleeding arm.

"Oh! Dusk must not liked personal spaces invaded! Forgive me, Harry!"

Harry scooped Dusk off his arm and set him down on the ground. He breathed and gripped his wounded arm.

"Um, yeah, he just…it happens. I'll go wash myself in one of the bathroom and heal this up. It's no big deal, Remus." Harry smiled.

The werewolf nodded and relieved to be forgiven. He sheepishly smiled at the small creature and knelt down to the cat's level.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Before he could finish, Dusk ran off.

The Norwegian forest cat ran upstairs and found another bathroom. He quickly closed the door with his head and immediately transformed to his human side. He breathed in and out too quickly for his liking. Severus held himself up by the sink and stared at the sink, seeing his left hand with bloody fingernails…

He muttered a couple of spells to keep himself safe in the bathroom. He could not afford to be caught. Why did he has to do that!? He took a gulp and looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. His onyx eyes widen to reveal a problem…a problem he has never dealt or known about. A _tail_ in his human form…why didn't that fade as he turned back to himself?

The only person he knew enough to trust…oh, this was not to end well. He pulled out his wand and prepared to call.

"Minerva McGonagall!" His wand tapped the mirror, transitioning to watery-like, but presenting a face he recognized.

A confused woman, but immediately recognized him, "Severus. I hadn't heard from you all summer. I was worried about you, young man." She frowned.

Severus shook his head, "Not the time to discuss, McGonagall. I need your expertise," Gesturing the obvious tail, "Why did this not disappear after animagus form is done?"

The witch understood his situation and realized what it had meant. She did not know how to approach the matter for the young man, however, he did not look like the type to avoid the information.

"It is temporarily. It will fade by tomorrow. However…" She grimaced, "Depends on how you look at it, considering there is no way of changing things. It is seems that you have recently marked your mate and claimed them as yours by your animagus."

_"…__marked your mate and claimed them as yours…" _echoing in his very thoughts.

It sent the shivers to his spine and core. Perhaps to contact her was the best decision to do. Harry Potter…is…his. Mate. _His mate_. Oh, bloody Merlin…he could imagine telling Potter about this and it would not do so well.

The witch didn't speak after telling him. She was afraid she sent him to shock. Was it someone he didn't approve of? Perhaps she could assist him before it continues to get worse.

"If you do not want this person to be your mate, there is a ritual you would have to do and it will require your current mate to be involved to remove it." She added in, hoping to relieve his shock.

The Slytherin frowned, "No…I want…" He gulped, "Him."

Minerva was delighted to hear for a change. Perhaps there was hope in the young man! Something has changed in her former student and it was shaping him to become a better wizard.

"Oh, delightful! I'd like to meet him, Severus. Are you able to bring him here tomorrow, perhaps? Albus will be thrilled to hear you have a mate." A smile her was difficult to say no.

Why did he contact her? Ah, yes…Albus would possibly change the plans and force the mate relationship immediately. He groaned softly at her excitement.

"Let's not tell the headmaster, McGonagall…after all, he does not know that he is my mate now. Perhaps another time." He hummed quietly.

The witch sighed, "I supposed, but it is not like every day to meet someone to be your mate."

"Believe me, I am going through much the same myself. I best join the others."

She nodded, knowing Severus would not wait a second for her to say good bye. Severus ended the communication and the reflection of his tail mocking him.

Harry…Potter…as. His. Mate. It was not going to end well. He was not certain how the boy would react. Lastly…his jealously had better not run his life again! That werewolf will certainly get the taste of his revenge!

For now, slipping to his usual animagus side and began to stretch to the comfort side. He meowed to test his completion form and felt satisfied for now. He went to search for Harry somewhere and began acting like a cat.

"…why aren't I healing, though?" Recognizing the voice, Dusk followed the sound.

A hum, "I am not certain. Perhaps you overexerted yourself with your magic and it needs a break?"

"That could be, or that bloody quill's side effect."

"I do not think it works like that, though. However, considering that blasted witch forced you to use it and could very well cast a spell for future scars."

Snorted, "I wouldn't doubt that. She's the insane ones."

"How about bandage up and we can start on the training?"

Teeth gritted, to hear the former professor dared to attempt a move upon his mate? He was not going to allow it!

Meow!

"Oh, Dusk!" Harry popped his head out the doorway, "I ought to feed you," Harry's hand swirling around the bleeding arm for the bandage to wrap properly, "How about some chicken to make it up for today?"

Dusk nodded once and Harry scooped him up. Remus smiled and joined along, knowing he has Potter staying for the night.

"Why you need training? You're doing fine, Remmy."

The man stood next to him closely, "Perhaps I should demonstrate?"

Harry shook his head, "Let me feed my cat first. Then, we can see what's going on?"

The werewolf easily accepted it with a grin and Dusk wasn't liking this anymore than necessary. Potter belongs to him now, not the werewolf! He basked into the boy's arm and kept an eye on the enemy.

"Of course. I will meet you in the training room," Remus patted the boy's shoulder and headed out the kitchen.

The young Gryffindor prepared Dusk's food and paused…what did happened there a moment ago? Puzzled to Remus' behavior today and grew suspicious. He hurried to make the food into the small bowl and set it down for the cat.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I placed the correct chapter from the previous. I apologize for not checking on that immediately before I logged off. **

**Now, here is a new chapter! :D**

**Enjoy! It's ten pages worth! *hands out popcorn* What would you like on your popcorn?**

**Ron: *blinks* Pop...corn? *head tilted* What is that?**

**Me: O.o Ron, what are you doing here?**

**Ron: *Shrugs* Hermione told me to meet here and...erm, bloody hell, what is that witch up to now?!**

**Me: Good luck with her...but it's time to get back to the story here. **

**Ron: Erm...right, go on with that...fan stuff thing...and popcorn. It smells good, mind if I try?**

***shrugs and shares* Anyone else?**

Dusk shook his head and ran after the boy. Harry didn't know what to do with Remus, considering the behavior was rather unusual today, and dislike random attack.

Harry entered into the usual large living room and –

Froze from where he stood. His eyes nearly popped out when seeing the entire room was filled with rose petals in several colors. There were candles on the shelves and some floating. An intangible and transparent mist tied the room together in a balance. Remus casted a spell of his patronus flying around with smile upon his face as if he fallen in love. He looked up and soften his look for the young man.

"Erm…Remus, wh-what is going on?" Eyeing everything in the room.

"I'd like you to be my mate and selecting you would be the best." Showing his smile.

The young Gryffindor blinked…right. He should have realized Remus needed a mate-

"Sirius was your mate, wasn't he?"

The man blinked and tilted his head, "Er, no." He glanced away.

Harry frowned, "But…wouldn't I be considered forced mate and having to learn to be your mate after a bond?" He scratched his head, concern for the matter here.

Remus plopped down on the sofa and his patronus disappeared. His hands covered his face.

"I need a mate…someone I know and trust, Harry." He looked up with pain to be found in his eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, "But why me?"

"Because you treat me more than a friend. You did not see me as a monster or dangerous." Brushing his hair back.

"I didn't…didn't realized I led you on?" Harry had to admit, he didn't know what the hell he was doing and he preferred to flee from this situation. However, this was Remus, "I have to stop Voldemort. I don't think I'll live after that plan."

Dusk lifted his head…the plan. His mate wasn't planning to live afterward? His heart raced as he learned the truth. No, it could not be allowed!

"There is a time frame for a werewolf and once that time nears, a mate is selected and mating during the night. Once the night is over, I would have cubs…literally."

Harry turned pale, grasping the strongest point here, and leaned against the wall.

"And delaying your purposes." The boy banged his head once.

The werewolf nodded, "Exactly. Would you, Harry?"

"And prevent me to hunt and not risk the cubs you need?" Harry felt terrified for his life, "I-I…who is your mate?" He insisted.

Lupin stared at him. He was not confident he would likely to have his mate and something held him back. The emerald eyes narrowed, which Dusk recognized the look, and backed up a bit from the living room.

"Tell me. Now." Demanded without an excuse.

Remus straightened his back, "Lucius Malfoy…" Terrified out of his mind, dropping his wand and paced around the sofa.

'How long you have until the time is up?"

"…two full moons cycle."

"Two months." He nodded slowly, "What do you need to do in order to prove the bond is accepted?"

The man turned pink when Harry asked him. He didn't dare to look at him. Now the boy understood…though, he hasn't understood the purposes of worrying about a mate or anything. It was useless for him and preparing to face the war.

"I will owl Molly and stated that I wish to come in a week later to recover from being sick and do not wish for anyone to being exposed." He nodded, "As for you, no more nonsense." Glared harshly, "Go cook something and without your wand."

"Without my wand!?" Flabbergasted werewolf, the luck he was having just to have a mate.

Harry chose not to say much and headed over to the guest room. Dusk followed quickly and meowed to gather the boy's attention. Once they steeled themselves into the bedroom, Harry sat at the bed and stared at the floorboard.

"Lucius Malfoy…" His head shook, "Piece of work," He blinked, "I supposed that could work." He hummed.

Dusk tilted his head, wondering what the boy could be planning now? He saw him gathered himself off the bed and headed to the desk. There were papers and he fiddled through the mess. Something caught his attention and picked it up. Dusk stared up, wondering how he was supposed to get onto the chair from that height?

"Might be difficult…timing, though," He hummed, "If I get him after Voldemort summons a meeting, it would be interesting to pull him away and no one would think twice." Harry approved of the idea so far to himself, but set the paper down, "However…his magic can be detected through him."

A heavy growl followed up and dropped himself onto the floor. His legs crossed and arms crossed tightly to his chest.

"Merlin…this is not helping!" His lip twitched.

Dusk grew weary of the boy's behavior. It was the first time he saw him frustrated since day one in his cat form. Something about the plans and it was interfering what he had in mind. The way the boy pulled himself into speaking manner and expressed it as if he was a child. Perhaps Potter was rather delayed on his emotions, but it would not make sense. How much did the Durselys ruin his life?

The muttering with the boy grew louder, but remained unclear. He kept speaking here and there. It was like trying to solve the answers for the assignments, to decide how to approach the answer correctly in a clear understanding, and not a simple way to go about. The forest Norwegian cat lied down and waved his tail for his own curiosity.

Quickly glancing to see the movement, Harry tilted his head and watched his cat, who was watching him.

"How do you get a mate without destroy a trust? Or build trust?"

Meow…this was all Dusk could do. As long his mate wasn't involving himself to become Remus', he was not worried. Besides…Lucius knew better to reject a mate, after all…he saw his cousin being taken away by a vampire and that vampire controlled his mate due to separation and lack of trusting their dominant.

"I don't suppose you know anything about him," He hummed curiously, "Remus and Lucius?"

Trying to picture it was rather difficult for Harry, but he respected the way it works. As long he kept himself out of this, the war should remain in the plan originally-

"-Of course. In Azkaban!" He slapped his forehead, "Remus!" Harry gathered himself off his feet and scrambled out of the room.

The cat quickly got out of the way and rushed to follow him. He didn't understand a thing, but he couldn't refused to miss out important thing!

"Remus!" He slid right into the kitchen with surprised werewolf.

The former Gryffindor blinked, while holding the spatula and presented a messy shirt from cooking. Harry dismissed the mess and focus on what he had in mind. The animagus arrived in the time he was about to speak.

"Lucius is in Azkaban."

The deadpanned appeared up on the older man, "Of course." Sarcastically, not understanding where this leads.

Harry smirked, "Isn't it lucky I can easily get him out? A favor…for-"

"-…for a favor." Gasped, "He follows the tradition and honors it. When?" He gulped.

The smirk remained, "I plan to go now. It will be a while, but I will need you to prepare yourself."

Remus tilted his head, "Prepare myself?"

"Once I bring him here, you have the entire week to earn his trust and get him to bond with you. Right before the full moon. After that is arranged, I will have him into training and become my personal spy." He nodded, "Something Voldemort will never suspect in a first place. A man who is always loyal and never changed side. It would be less suspicious. It will help to spare more time and more. We will need to keep him inside and not allow others to discover his leaving of Azkaban or how he was released. Especially his son."

"…I will need his son as well."

Harry nodded, "I know, but you need to focus on your mate first. His son will have to wait until after the war, but if you-"

"-I know." Softly smiled, "But we made that oath not to stop you at the end of the plan." The pain shown deeply in the man's eyes, "It isn't fair…having to realize something so dangerous, but at the cost of your life."

Dusk felt the whole secretive act on the plan was a bit too much. Lucius to be a spy for Potter!? He's worthy of doing that role and Lucius would fail in that part! It burned him alive on the fact Harry wouldn't have considered him? Oh, he was going to change the stupid Gryffindor-

-He froze, sensing his animagus was about to dissolve, and he ran out of the room before it could have completed. Harry noticed, but he wasn't too concern since there were no danger here. Dusk slowly entered into the bathroom and shifted into his wizard form. Immediately closing the door and spelled it to be locked. After that, he casted the silence spell and finally panting. He leaned against the door and felt the worries disappeared. Did Potter not worry about him as a cat for running off like that?

Whatever the reasons why Harry didn't come after him, he was thankful enough not to draw more unnecessary attention. To be caught like this would have been a nightmare. He had gotten more details into the plans, but didn't know what will become of him.

The fact he had gotten jealous…for a position he always have done for years and that Lucius was given the position immediately without a second thought. However, Harry knew he was not there from the last battle and that was to confirm whether he was a death eater at all or not. Perhaps the boy merely hadn't thought of him being involved. With a thought like that, it calmed him down and disappeared the jealousy easily enough.

"Bloody hell…I hope the idiot doesn't mess up. Potter is too dependent on him." His teeth gritted, "However…" He was missing out the rest of the plans and he had to know.

Potter had to die? It sounded like a suicide attempt, but Remus spoke of 'dangerous'. What was dangerous? Could it be a who? It didn't make sense to him. Perhaps he should wait before informing the headmaster further until he grasps better information he needed. There was no doubt in his mind to go beyond that and he would make sure to hear them all. Hopefully, it would not require having Potter kill himself at the end for whatever reasons it might be.

The potion master knew Headmaster Dumbledore will not be keeping his nose out once he speaks to the man. That…will be a nightmare. He would need to somehow escape Potter and sort it out from there. For now, he had to deal with being animagus once more and continue his responsibility no less.

… … …

Harry went alone, leaving Dusk alone with Remus at the Grimmauld. He wore thick robe with hood cover his head and face and have his wand readily to go – not that he'd need it. He walked inside the ministry and directed over to the auror offices. He located a few people, but none of them who he wanted. Rarely anyone dared to look or noticed him, but they were busy dealing with paperwork.

The emerald eyes spotted the particular auror and rushed over to there. He quickly stood in front the older man and lowered his head.

"I'd like to talk to you in your office, sir…it's important." Keeping his voice quiet and known only to the man.

The auror blinked and did as he was told, "Of course. This way," Gesturing the way over to his office.

One of the people trusted happened to be Shacklebolt. He presented his office with secure and privacy for them. He sat down at his desk and offer a seat to his guest. He folded his hands and kept his attention onto the boy –without being aware of who this was.

"How can I help you?" Direct to the matter.

Harry pulled down his hood, seeing the surprise on the auror's face, "I need to release one of the prisoners of yours." Expressionless.

Auror Shacklebolt hadn't been expected something like this to happen in his life. Out of anyone in his entire life, Harry Potter was one of the upmost standard to respect and he was given an opportunity for a reason. He had to be careful, though, he shouldn't be risking himself to lose one of the dangerous ones. His interrogating side supported him and readily to deny, if he must.

"Depends on who it is."

Harry smirked, "And you cannot refuse either. Your prisoner will become my prisoner for a reason and sorely for the war." He stated carefully.

"What if it happens to be someone who wishes to kill you?" His brow rose, not certain if it was wise to do so.

As he sat down, cross his leg and stared at this man, "He will not have time to even think of killing me. He will be thinking how to return the favor. He is the man of his words and I doubt it would look good on his reputation." His arms crossed and leaned back on the chair, "Are we going to have a problem?"

"Who is it, Mister Potter?"

His emerald eyes narrowed, "Lucius Malfoy."

Auror Shacklebolt straightened his back and stared at the boy. Did the boy understood what war he was at? After studying the way Harry presented himself, no wizard would be this calm at this age…not even pretending would be good enough to call it. Harry faced the dark lord before school was over…he was there. Plus, he saved Auror Weasely as well, that had to say something. Harry Potter wants Lucius Malfoy for a war purpose and he was intended to do just that.

The auror stood up and nodded once.

"How would you like to be handled, Mister Potter?" Showing himself respectable to the boy…a boy who became a man today for the sake of the war.

He smiled, "I want no one but you involved. No one knows of his removal. I will wish to have a brief conversation with him before he is removed. I will cast a couple of spell on him and we will leave in discrete. However," There was a dislike tone, yet a warning, "If you utter a single word of anything, I will take you down with me, understood?"

The auror understood perfectly clear and decided to keep quiet. He led the young man to head over through the tunnel and to the dangerous lake. They sailed over alone, without others to grow suspicious of someone 'visiting' the wizard prison.

Kingsley saw something about the boy…it was the feeling that he shouldn't be looking into and cannot ignore. Something that caused him to feel that way, but could not think into it. They soar the dangerous lake and arrived to the dreadful island that held the dangerous wizards and witches within those buildings. Harry got himself out of the boat and glowed around them. The Auror frowned…and joined the boy's side.

"What are you doing?"

Harry turned to him, "Patronus, much like a shield." He smiled, "I know there are Dementors here."

Kingsley had never saw so much power from the boy and to perform with a wand to do the work. Today was an unique experience and no one will ever know. He led the way and Harry kept his face from being seen. They entered to the third floor and turned to the east wing of the facility. There were hardly anyone awake in their cell, worn from the Dementors for draining their happiness out of them.

Auror Shacklebolt stopped and used the key to open the gate. He nodded to the boy and Harry helped himself in. His magic expanded to provide safety and unharmed from the attack. Then, willed his magic to have privacy. He could see Lucius pretending to sleep and there was no doubt he was trying to be aware of everything.

"I know you're awake, Mr. Malfoy." Harry spoken up, seeing the man's shoulders tensed, "Consider yourself fortunate that I am bailing you out."

The pale blue eyes snapped open and saw Potter standing in his cell. There were no dementors in sight and the sense of patronus around them.

"Why would the savior wants a death eater?" His brow rose, wondering if he would gain his freedom again…did he miss something?

Harry leaned against the wall, eyeing his soon-to-be prisoner, "I see a potential in you. After all, a pureblood Malfoy honors a favor for a favor." He smirked, "Your master doesn't care much, but I do. I saw the fear you held for him and it will never change, will it?"

Lucius sat up from his little cot and found himself quite intrigue. Potter was doing something useful and brought himself here less than the time amount.

"Proceed." He gestured the boy to continue.

Harry nodded, "He will not suspect you as a spy as you will become a double spy for me. I will provide you proper training and expectation, but this would have to remain unknown. You will be kept somewhere safe and the society will not find you a threat." He glanced over to the window, "However, the arrangement is not something I wish you to fight against. Do I make myself clear?"

Senior Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What if I refused?"

"I would find something else for your purposes…however, I will force it against your will whether you like it or not. I need to know what he is planning and what he wishes to do." Harry jerked his head over to him, "Betrayal will not be kind, but not equal as he does to justify for himself." He pulled away from the wall, "Am I going to have an issue or you are going to accept?" Preparing for the worse.

Lucius remained silent and noticed the way the boy held a decent conversation. Not a shout, no insulting names, and nothing to pity him for. The boy held an expectation over him and chose to stick with that. There was a gentle pull inside of him, that his magic was urging him to do as he was told, and it would be smart to do so.

"I accept, Mister Potter, under one condition and that is you ensure me that I will be kept safe."

Harry smirked, "Excellent and you already are safe. That is also included."

Lucius hadn't expected the request to be so easy. Perhaps…there would be a chance to live and this boy would be a savior for all. Harry pulled out his wand and quickly did a spell. He transfigured aristocrat's prison clothes into a robe in disguise. Senior Malfoy noted it was similar to Potter's, but also something around his wrists. He observed it closely and pondered what the purpose of this to the robe-

"-My design of mark. It is easily removable, but I am choosing it to put it onto you until I deem you trustworthy." He walked over to the bar door, "He won't and shouldn't be able to sense another mark upon you." A hum added, "That and it prevents you from running off."

Lucius wanted to be safe and he decided this would add to it. He rose from the disgusting cot and joined Potter. The privacy charm dismissed themselves and the sounds restored itself. Auror Shacklebolt led them the way out and Harry used his magic to repel anyone to notice them.

Lucius kept close to Potter and his head down. There was not a single word among the men and that was best to keep alive.

Once they reached the barrier where magic was allowed and safe from harm. Kingsley left them alone, knowing he was not to interfere the war plan and whatever Potter decide best. Harry held onto Lucius and walked straight to the tree. Senior Malfoy was taken by surprised with this sort of transportation and pondered how that worked.

The place was hardly what one would call a home, but Lucius suspected it was Lord Black's home. There were more to the story than he had to realize. Harry vanished his robe and turned to the man.

"I have a bath ran for you. You will clean yourself up immediately and expect no more than fifteen minutes. I will have food provided and after that, there is a few things I need to explain." Harry led the way, while Lucius followed him curiously.

"What of clothes?"

"They are in the bathroom and ready to go. Now get going. I do not have enough time to deal with and do not waste my time." He pointed to the specific door, but opened it up for the man.

The former Slytherin nodded and did as he was told. The Dark Lord could care less if he needed any of these things, he would have to make do. Harry was more focus on his expectation and provides the proper needs. Was this for him to change the sides of the war or to become a betrayer? The twisted and tightness in his stomach was too much to think about it and decided to play along for his survival. All it matters was…he lives.

Harry waited for the man to finish with the bathroom and spent time with Dusk, who found him within seconds Lucius entered into the bathroom. The dark furred creature swatted his hands, but gently nudged for the attention.

"You were worried, weren't you, Dusk?" Harry smiled, "You would never have to worry about me…" Then he realized…who would take care of his cat? Dusk depended on him to care for and leaving him all alone would be too much.

Dusk knew he made a personal vow to keep Harry alive and find a way to change his mate's mind on having to die over to wishing to live. It would not be easy to convince him, but it will work out for him. He did enjoy the attention he was receiving and no longer finding Remus a jealous threat.

"I'm sure Hermione would love to take you in. I know she will want something of me and you'll keep her going." His fingers brushed against the lynx ears and hearing the little one purrs so softly.

Severus within was not fooled and he intended to keep him alive…it was a mantra in his mind, but he was worried it would be spoken aloud. For now, he played and acted as a cat. The boy's touch was a stress relief and leaned more. He curled next to the boy's legs and let the purring continues.

"I am finish, Mister Potter." Interrupted their relaxing time.

Harry stopped petting and stood up, "This way, Malfoy." He walked across the bathroom into the room, "Eat. I will return in a few minutes."

Lucius noticed it was a small area for this room. It was a study room with a fireplace, but it was respectful enough to eat in when it was necessary. There was a plate with hot meal of chicken, mash potatoes with gravy, and a glass of water. Lucius did so, but more willing to fill his stomach. He hadn't had a good meal for over a month and this was a gift to him. Potter had truly made sure he was given a decent meal and everything, but for the sake of being a double spy. Would it be worth it?

The food smelled so good, he wished he could smell it for days at the Azkaban to keep living and stay strong.

The door closed alerted Lucius of Harry's presence returned once more. Harry sat down in front of the man and waited another minute for him to eat.

"For the first week, I will allow you to have time to adjust what will be expected. After that, I will provide training on being a spy and what I will need in the time of our businesses." Harry rested his head onto his palm and watched him eat, "You will not be allowed to leave this building unless given permission or he calls you. Those bands you are wearing is my way of knowing where you are and alerts me if you tried to go against my rules. I will not crucio you, but merely restrict you more and other things."

Lucius nodded slowly and swallowed the food, "I see. Any other rules?"

"You don't follow my version of the training, I will enforce it until you learn to make a habit of it. I will not let you slide or be excused unless something comes up otherwise." Harry felt somewhat bored, but he was doing this for his godmother.

The blond sipped his water, "Am I allowed to contact anyone?"

"Only me. No one is allowed to know you are no longer held in Azkaban, including your family."

He frowned, "What of Bellatrix? The rest of the members of Deatheaters?"

Harry coughed to clear his voice, "Let me rephrase that, anyone that is not involved with him and your family does not count. They must think you are still inside for your crimes. It will protect them and keep the plan for the war."

The pale blue eyes lit up, "You have a plan?"

"Yes and an early order is you are not allowed to save me during the war. You are forbidden to do so." The emerald eyes narrowed harshly, "Understood?"

Lucius nodded, "Of course. But…why do you not wished to be saved?" His head tilted, confused by the point of doing this.

"Part of the plans, which, you are given orders and I expect you to follow through. Any changes, you delay the plans. I plan to have the war end by the end of next year." Harry stood up from his seat, "Now, enough of this. There is something you must know now and you are already restricted from leaving this building."

Lucius felt something unusual, but it wasn't something to be worrying about. Harry opened the door and revealed the man. Remus shyly smiled and walked in nervously. The werewolf's heart was racing so fast that it could be easily heard from another room. The blond did not know what was going on and chose to keep quiet.

"Erm, how you=" Remus shook his head, "How are you, Lucius?" Softly speaking.

Harry remained in the room, readying himself for a possible fight or insults…Lucius stared at the man who barely have a job and a werewolf. He did not know what to say and found it rather difficult to move from that point. However, he needed to say or he would appear rude.

"Well, I supposed." Growing suspicious, wondering if it was a full moon or something.

Remus nodded, "Good, good. I…you are my mate, Lucius, and I need to bond with you." His cheeks blushed furiously with red.

Lucius stared at the werewolf with wide eyes. Dusk at the door way was amused at the reaction, recalling the conversation about to avoid rejecting a mate and accept them. The man who usually honors his word was in a state of shock. The way his eyes were nearly popping out and unable to move. Remus wasn't saying a thing or looking directly to his mate.

"Potter…be more direct with me." He pinched his forehead, "A creature that seeks a mate cannot survive without one nor will their race would." He sighed, "At least Narcissa will be happily free. Now I understand a week to adjust…Mr. Lupin, would you lead the way to where you plan to continue this?"

Harry was impressed and decided to leave them be. Remus was in a state of shock to see another side of Lucius. The boy picked up the cat and went to his usual bedroom to relax. It was not an easy task, but he managed. Dusk basked into his arms and snuggled up well for the evening.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter!**

**I'll let you all enjoy the furry Sev/Dusk! *winks***

**There will be another chapter posted up sometimes within a week. *grins* **

**Enjoy! Please leave a review!**

Harry knew Lucius would be kept in the bedroom for a week and that would allow him to figure out how to train Lucius. He knew Remus is happy currently and he preferred to do that now. The morning arrived and he was ready to see The Weasely for a change. Dusk was sleeping on his trunk, unaware of the boy moving around so much.

Once Potter managed to finish what he needed to do, his fingers soothed the soft head of the little creature and gained a purring in return. Harry smiled and knelt down to the cat's level.

"Come on, Dusk," He softly whispered, "It is time to wake up and my family is eager to see me."

Dusk yawned and looked at the boy. He pretended he was confused, but blinked afterward. He stretched out and managed to get into the boy's arms. Harry found him interesting and decided to ready themselves to the next location. They walked through the middle of the room, which still leaves the human side of Severus confused on how that was possible. He would learn one day, but for now…the boy came first.

"First time, I was walking in the bloody lake," Harry snorted and chuckled, "Now? Nowhere near it." The emerald eyes glanced up at the tall house he knew for years now, "You stay right with me and you'll be safe, Dusk." He informed the furry creature.

Meow. It was all Dusk could do to reply, but Harry didn't mind it at all. Perhaps it would work in their favor and that's it. Harry knocked on the door and waited for the excitement for him to show up.

"Now who could that be?" The woman of the house spoke loudly, "I'll get it." She opened the door and saw her boy! "HARRY!" Her arms spread out readily to hug him-

Harry quickly stopped her, "Mrs. Weasley, I'd hug you, but this guy doesn't like close space." He sheepishly grinned.

Oh, that was a Slytherin move. Severus within the animagus saw the boy was using him to avoid a hug. He would have to make that comment later. Molly gasped and glanced to see the little one. She awed at him and covered her mouth.

"Your cat is beautiful, Harry. What's his name?" She smiled and gestured him in.

Harry nodded and helped himself in, "Dusk. Well, that's what his collar said. He found me in garden work at my relative's home." Petting gently to the cat.

Molly took care of his luggage, "We're happy you're home now, Harry. Are you hungry, dear? What would you like?"

The boy shook his head, "I'm fine, really."

Her hands on her hips, "Don't fool me. It is still early morning and your stomach is growling."

He sighed, "Whatever Ron is eating."

Molly perked up and headed to the kitchen. She produced her wand and prepared to cook the morning meals for the day.

"Ronald! Harry's here!"

"Harry's here?" Ron's head popped out of the bedroom.

"He's here?!" Ginny ran out of her room with a delightful smile.

The twins onto the staircases, "Harry-boy!" At the same time.

A gasp, "Harry!" Hermione with toothbrush in her mouth.

Everyone was rushing downstairs and eager to see him. Harry kept his distance to keep his cat safe and they noticed right away! Hermione was the first to pet the black cat and captured the beauty. Dusk nuzzled against her touch, considering Harry wouldn't like it if he rejected his friends.

"So sweet. Crookshank wouldn't even let me pet her this way and what's his name?" Hermione looked up at Harry.

Potter met her eyes, "Dusk. It was on his collar." He shrugged, "But I don't mind the name. I think it fits him."

Hermione kept petting Dusk, gaining soft licks from him, and enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Ron shrugged and headed over to the kitchen to see what his mum was making.

"Say, a cat-"

"-is trustworthy, Harry." Picking the twins sentences.

George winked, "-At least we know no one is evil."

Fred nudged Harry, "Even with Ron."

"HEY!" Ron felt he was insulted!

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, but all you lots wearing pyjamas. Dusk likes to sleep a lot apparently."

They were all blushing and they knew Harry likes to tease them. He shook his head and joined at the table as he set Dusk on his lap. Somehow, the animagus didn't disagree with the last part from Harry. Sleep was relaxing and nothing could change that.

"How did you get the Durselys to let you keep the cat?" Ginny joined at the table.

Harry shrugged, "My aunt, but she was strange about it. But, Dusk is my responsibility and to keep out of the kitchen. My uncle agreed along with her. My cousin, not sure…he's weird." He shrugged.

Hermione shook his head, "And they think we're weird." She scoffed, "Perhaps it is a good thing."

Molly wavering her wand, "At least you can eat more while you are here! You are far too skinny!"

The usual saying that never seemed to end, but Potter didn't mind it. It was the way she found to love him properly and give him a mother he never had growing up. Dusk noted that it was best to keep the family around since they care enough to treat Harry as their own.

The Weaselys chatted about their summer time and mentioned about what was happening and more. The way the wizardry society was panicking because the dark lord returned. Harry took in interests and felt he was a part of it. It was helpful to find himself to be aware about their world. It had felt like home to him, he settled in without difficulty. Although, longing for this to be forever would be nice.

Harry didn't know if his death would be worth it, but he couldn't stop the plan. The way everyone smiled in the room as if there was not a war burden on their shoulders. How magic tied the family stronger than ever and imprinted the love on one another. Something…something Harry would never have.

Ron and Hermione snagged their best friend and hid in Ron's room for the day. They chatted deeper about their school years and questions they had to know. Dusk felt disappointed in his spying position, nothing big for the plan to discover.

The Weaselys were eager to go shopping the next day and Harry gathered plenty enough to spend all the things he would need. Dusk was tucked in his cat carrier bag in comfort, which was transformed by the leash. It was better than tugged by the throat and suffering for it. He was pleased Harry considered his well-being. He saw that Harry spent quite a lot of money that Draco would have found a match for a friend shopper. Not that anyone knows the young Malfoy found shopping as fun.

School supplies were bought, new clothes purchased for the youngest members, and pet supplies set for the year. The school starting soon was not too far off and Dusk couldn't wait to be human once more! After shopping, Harry told his friends he would be attending somewhere important and they understood exactly what he was saying. They left him be and this puzzled the creature. They knew as well? What did he failed to do all these years in his spying?

They were entering to the living room of Grimmauld, seeing Remus brushing the man's blond hair and having his mate's head on his lap. Harry's brow raised at the sight he witnessed and considered the week was well-spent. He coughed to gain their attention and stood there expressionless.

Lucius looked up, "Do we must have to do this now?" He frowned, not determine to leave the werewolf's side.

Remus sighed and patted the man's head, "In a war, there is never an appropriate timing."

Now he understood that point, but still…he preferred to keep going with his hair treated well. Harry appreciated it much from the werewolf's input for the explanation.

"I hope the bond is completed," Harry set the bag down and released Dusk out, "Have you succeeded magic without a wand, Lucius?"

Senior Malfoy sat up, "How is that even possible? Without losing control of magic?"

Harry hummed, "So you haven't. How well are you in non-verbal spells?"

"Excellent and top notch, Mister Potter," Not grasping the point, "Why?"

"It is much the same without a wand. You already mastered half the work, now you need to do the rest without the use of a wand. A wand is a device," Potter headed over to the coffee table in the room, "A device that provides training and control over your magic. Once you become used to such access, it becomes easier without one."

Lucius stared at the boy, did not expect such extended knowledge, and turned to face his mate.

"It is no wonder why the prophecy follow up add up well."

Both the Gryffindors were surprised to hear something new. Severus within the animagus found himself confused…what was Lucius on about? Harry came closely and stood in front of Malfoy.

"What does the prophecy say?" He insisted to know.

Lucius pulled back as his back against his mate's chest, "A savior who cannot forfeit unless given an access. A power that is no one will know, but overcome himself beyond the grave."

That kept the Gryffindors in silence and unable to carry on that discovery. Harry took in the information and saw the value to have a spy on his behalf. Oh, Voldemort will not see this coming and neither will the world.

"The prophecy…does your dark lord knows of this?" Harry tilted his head, crossing his arms.

The blond shook his head, "No. I thought it was rather useless information to rely to him. It did not concern him or related what marked him as his equal."

Harry looked over to his godmother, "Truth, lies, or manipulating?"

Remus sighed, "Truth."

Lucius straightened his back and frowned. He didn't appreciated the assumptions already and finding it would be no difference as being a Deatheater.

"You don't trust me? To keep my words to you?"

Harry blinked and pulled back as he did not expect, "Lucius, did I called you a liar? Expected you to tell me the truth? Or uncertain to trust you?" Seeing how lost the man appeared to be, "If you must know, werewolf like Remus here, can sense those three things. What you did is passed the test by being honest with us, especially for Remus. He needs a mate that he can trust, not me."

The Slytherin hasn't thought to live to this day with Harry Potter to be more mature than anyone he came across to. Dusk blinked…of course, but he wondered if Remus supported him or exposed his secret? Now that was something to worry about and consider later. At least, the werewolf was rather attentive to his mate and holding Lucius closely.

"I see."

Harry shook his head and decided to start the beginner's training for Lucius before furthering into the spying position. Dusk kept himself outside of the training room and observed. Remus would be watching along and almost attacking Harry for hurting his mate! Of course, he knew what would happen for going after Harry…it was only temporary.

Lucius wasn't prepared for his wand to be set aside and his effort into the training. He could the 'attack' was a little extreme, but if he complains? He did not wish to discover. To tap into his magic core was not comparable enough for a nonverbal _and_ wandless. However, if he needed to escape the wand…he had to-

"-Cannot speak either, Lucius. An enemy will know and prepare themselves," Harry's eyes narrowed.

Senior Malfoy was shocked to hear that and found it rather difficult. It was nothing to compare for Hogwarts years. Remus was squirming from where he stood, did not like the idea to see his mate in such state, and almost whimpered. Potter heard him and sighed, dismissing the attack.

"Remus, I will leave you in charge of training him. He has three days to master it." Harry glanced over to the werewolf, "Is that understood?"

The man nodded, "Yes," Finding himself relieved to see his mate safe again, "What of the rules?"

Harry glanced over to Lucius, who was sitting on the table out of exhaustion, "I will be here by day four. I expect at least some proper control, once there is some control, I will lay out the rest of the rules." He hummed, "Lucius, you best listen to Remus."

The blond accepted, "Of course. If you do not mind, I'd like to eat."

Harry understood and respected him for the simple things. He gestured Remus over to the man and left the room.

Meow.

Harry glanced down and smiled. He scooped the little one and went through the usual portal to return the burrow.

"Six more days left until school. I'm certain you'd like to explore and find some friends there." Harry commented.

Somehow, Dusk didn't know whether to hiss or claw the boy for saying that! What was he on about? Oh, right…Harry did not know he's an animagus the entire time. Perhaps, it was a long holiday and he did not know what else to do. For once, he hadn't seen the boy smiling and it was rare occasion to witness. The wizard within him wanted his mate to be happy and he was determined. Harry held him in his arms, feeling safe and secured. It was no wondered why others counted on the young boy to save them, he had that feeling where everything was okay and he would make it that way.

… … …

It was a quick week and Dusk was pleased for a change. Harry spent so much time with the Weaselys, his friends, and training Lucius. Lucius was mastering it well, but nowhere to compare with Remus. Everyone was quick to pack up the night before, but Hermione and Ron managed to get ahead of others. They were determined to have less stress for the morning and not a single rush. Harry was impressed, but he suspected that they wanted more time to enjoy the last time and they knew he wouldn't be able to do it one more time.

Harry set the rules for Lucius when it came to meeting the Dark Lord and how to report to him. His friends remained unaware, but he preferred no one to know. Remus was given a connection to the bracelet mark, in case anything were to happen to Lucius and he'd be there readily for the action.

Today…to ride the express train. Dusk decided to act playful by trying to take Potter's clothes out of the luggage or lay on top of something. It was rather amusing, even with Harry reacting to whatever he purposely did. Although, Harry did give him a treat. Hermione was trying to look after him, but Dusk managed to escape and found Harry once more. The witch gave up and informed the wizard that his cat was too attached.

They finally found a private cabin and settled in comfortably with the drapes pulled down. Dusk rested on Harry's lap, while the boy petted him from time to time. Hermione shook her head and smiled. The trio found themselves relaxed from the craziness and decided to enjoy their alone time for now.

"The time will be cut in half." Harry pointed out, "By the end of school year, the war will be finally over." He sighed.

Ron frowned, "Do you really think it is necessary to die at the end? Why does your life have to be a factor? What if it's a mistake?"

For nearly two years, Harry refused to budge on what he learned and took the information. His friends gave in around the time the fake attack of the Dementors that one summer. He requested a vow from each of them not to interfere his death and they did so willingly. Dusk heard the conversation and hoped to hear more, but it hasn't budged since he approached the topic. Harry's head leaned against the board.

"I have to…it's the only way to stop him for good."

Dusk sensed something heavily emotional inside of Potter, but unable to help at the moment. Did the boy truly think there was no way to live after the war? His friends didn't seemed to convince him to find another way.

"It's stupid…war is beyond impair-able and a mess." Hermione felt like crying, "So many people are going to die and I'm losing my best friend without a doubt."

Harry sighed and scooped the cat into the witch's arms. Dusk tensed up, but he allowed it for now. She held him and cried. The tears were getting his fur wet! Yet, the other wizards comforted her and Dusk considered it alright. As long it wasn't just him, he'd live.

"It's not fair, Harry," She wept, "A madman wizard placed a dangerous curse so he could live, but in order to stop him…" She was lost for words.

The lynx ears picked up. The clues that would provide information he needed to know. So, it was the Dark Lord's doing and it happened. Somehow, he failed being a spy in the business here.

Harry nodded, "I know. But he wants to kill me, but I have to stop him first before he does succeed." He squeezed hug for her, "But, I promise you…the war will end. No one will lose anyone." He murmured.

Ron squeezed her hands, but glanced at the cat. He frowned as he realized.

"What about your cat? He's used to you and all."

The boy chuckled, "I think he'll outlive me, so he will be given to Hermione." He looked at her.

Her lips quivered, "Crookshanks would have like that." She sniffled, "Oh, gosh, I'm crying. It's too soon, Harry. Can't you push it off a year or two?"

So tempting, but he knew the risk of delaying anything. He remained quiet and decided to forget the rest of the conversation. Sirius and him had planned everything in details alone and explored all kinds of possibilities.

"Did you both managed to complete the practices?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Without wand and voice, I'll say, it'll be strange using my wand again once we start class." She chuckled, letting the cat rest on her.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, I'd be shock if I did a spell in class without my wand! Who knew life without a wand can be so much better?" He grinned as a foolish Gryffindor he was.

Harry snorted, but smiled, "I almost did a few times in class, but I think I'm too conscious about it." Shrugging.

"Think about how many people would think of us without a wand and still perform well? They'd think we're Merlin."

Ron coughed, but laughed, "Bloody hell! We'd be all over the Daily Prophet!"

The trio laughed their heads off without a single thought like that. A war can change a person, but preparing for something so readily appeared to be more terrifying than one person thought. A risk that could change everything they knew and nothing would be the same. Perhaps, this would be why they find a way to distract themselves most often.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ta-DA! Here's a new chapter for the day! Sorry for the shortness! I'll make that up later. **

**Enjoy~**

The sorting ceremony had always felt honorable and prideful day among students. To see several students entering into the house, which have provided a sense of home. The headmaster gave a new welcome to DADA professor, Professor Oblansk Ogden, and gave a decent speech about enjoying the school year. Harry did notice Dusk went off somewhere and Hermione pointed out that it was normal for cats to do that in Hogwarts. He figured his cat would find him later.

The golden trio followed their classmates to their dormitory and-

"Ah, Mister Potter, come with me." The head of Gryffindor house spoke up.

The emerald eyes caught the witch, "I didn't do it." Quickly pulling his usual self.

She shook her head, "You did nothing wrong today. I am informing you that you are no longer living in the Gryffindor tower." She gestured down the hallway, "Professor Snape will show you where you will be staying from now on."

Harry felt a bit distorted, unable to comprehend a thing, and lost. He was simply expecting to sleep in the usual tower and something had changed his course. Respectfully, he chose not to argue for tonight and played along. He followed the man, keeping his tongue to himself, and eyed his surroundings.

Severus almost smiled, to see the boy in such different reaction was always interesting. He quickly informed the headmaster about having the boy to live in his quarter and nothing else. Albus suspected it would be important and allowed it. He informed Minerva and let things be.

They stopped before deep into the dungeons, which Harry recognized once to find out about Draco and all that rumor about Slytherin Heir. How silly that year was, but he learned so much since then. Second year was the craziest he has ever done, aside from fourth and fifth years. Sixth year would have to try to outdo the rest of the years. He doubted it, though.

He mentally shook his head and focused on where they were heading. Professor Snape stopped in front of the portrait, giving the boy an eyebrow raised at him, and kept quiet. Harry realized he was still walking away and quickly headed over to the head of Slytherin.

"The password is Tempore, Potter."

Harry frowned, "Tempore." To ensure that he wasn't being fooled, seeing the portrait allowed entrance.

Severus walked in first and Harry followed in. The Gryffindor noted it was a quarter, a professor quarter. If he recalled correctly, the man's office-

"I'm not living here!" Harry's eyes grew large, "Why am I here?"

Somehow, Severus did not think the boy would act this way. However, it was an act and seeing right through him. The potion master spelled the door to lock and looked to the faked act Potter.

"You know, all summer, all I can think is…why does Harry Potter not recognized the signs of an animagus? Minerva must be losing her touch in teaching or should be ashamed of the boy failing on his behalf." His arms behind, "Add to the fact that the entire summer to be completely clueless."

Harry grew confused…what was this man talking about? There wasn't an animagus, oh-

"DUSK?!" His magic sent out a wave throughout the quarter and the professor did not miss the power wave from the boy.

Severus hadn't seen the outburst magic from Potter and this was quite important to know ahead of time. He nodded once, not presenting himself forward on everything, and waited for the rest. Potter held fear within his eyes, but his face spoke something else. His hand waved quickly, causing Severus to become Dusk.

"…no." He whispered, pacing like crazy.

The animagus did not appreciated being forced into the form and couldn't reverts. He meowed loudly to gather the Gryffindor's attention and failed due to the panic setting in.

"No. No." Harry clenched his hair and nearly pulled his hair, "This cannot be happening!" Hearing the meowing, no longer feeling assure he once recognized all those summer with the cat.

Unfortunately, he couldn't keep the man in such state and undid the spell. Severus softly gasped, but he felt better to be in his human form.

"Why?" Harry jerked his head at the man, "Trying to see how pathetic I am? Voldemort sent you to spy on me?" Gritted his teeth.

The Slytherin stared at him, "To protect you, Potter. Your idiotic relatives abused and neglect you. You were never meant to be placed there, but the headmaster underestimated their action. He sent me in to protect you."

The twisted face presented on Potter was a new one. Harry read the man carefully and shook his head.

"Now, I don't know what to do with you. I'm not stupid, Snape," He hissed, "You have seen everything over the summer."

Severus hummed, "Ah, the plans of yours. Something about hunting, cutting the plans' time changed, and ending your life?" His brow raised, "What exactly are you hunting for, Potter?"

The Gryffindor regretted not being suspicious about the cat around him the entire summer. He had to be careful! Yet, failed to do so and that could destroy everything he knew. However, the way the potion masters approached everything was entirely new to witness.

"The plans mattered to you?" Scoffing, "For someone, who seemed to, fall asleep when I touch their ears."

Suddenly, Harry was against the wall with the man pinning him. He prepared for the attack, but nothing came. He saw the man determined to whatever was on his mind. The arms blocked Harry getting through or escaping from where they stood.

"The plans matters to me, Potter. I will not let you die for the sake of war." Severus hasn't felt his chest so heavy, unable to breathe to think the boy would die so soon.

The emerald eyes stared against the dark eyes, "You can't stop me, Severus," Gritted his teeth, "I will die, whether you like it or not."

Their silence grew tensed to the point they could burn each other alive with fire. Harry refused to expose the truth and readily his magic to action. Severus kept his mate against the wall and trying to interpret a few things.

"I can help you, but dying is unnecessary, Potter."

Harry shook his head, "Why does my death matter? You'd be happy. Son of James Potter will be no more!"

Somehow grasping a hold of Potter's hair and seeing the boy ready to bite him, "It matters. You matter to me, Potter. Now think!"

Something caught the Gryffindor's attention to the way his professor spoke. The man wanted him to know something, but what? Slowly narrowing his eyes at the man and tried to conclude a few theories of his own. Most of his theories didn't make sense, but it had to be something important.

"What are you hiding?"

Severus lifted his chin, "I scratched you." His eyes lowered to the small scar on the arm, while letting the boy's hair go.

Harry glanced down at the arm, "I thought you didn't like your personal space being invaded?"

"Do I," Frowned, "Looked like I dislike lack of personal space, Potter? Think with that brain of yours."

Harry didn't get it. What did having the animagus cat scratching his arm while Remus came too close had to do with anything? Remus was-

"You're jealous?!" This was a shocker, especially he wasn't planning on anyone trying to give him a hint.

Severus groaned, "Close," He sighed, "As an animagus, once we scratch someone who is not becomes our mate. I marked you as mine, Potter."

A power shell shocked shifted out of Harry and coated the room. Severus did not know whether the boy was well enough to handle it.

"No." Harry snapped, "Go find someone else to be your damn mate." Harry's magic managed to push the potion master aside and he quickly rushed out.

The pale hand clasped around the boy's elbow, "No and you're mine." Pulling his mate to him, "Understand?"

Harry squeezed his eyes, trying to feel like he has control, and more. Severus didn't do much, not knowing how much power there were inside the young Gryffindor. Their heart raced so fast, every turning was so different.

"…I-I…can't," Harry's hair covered his eyes, "I won't be able to give you what you want at the end of the year. I have to die, Snape. The war has to end."

Severus nodded, "True, the war has to end…but it does not mean you have to end your life for the sake of it. There is always a way."

The emerald eyes opened and puzzled at the man, "Always?"

Severus saw the look upon Potter's face, who seemed to hope there would be a chance to still live, but unable to continue to believe otherwise. Harry tried different ways to approach the problems, but nothing he could result in something better than death itself.

"I'll stay…but I am not promising you anything serious between us." Harry glared.

The potion masters released the boy, "You will live, Potter. I will promise you that much."

"I tried everything I could think of, but it always seems to end my life." Harry stared at the floor, hating the fact he had to make a sacrifice to save everyone.

Severus gripped tightly around his wrist, "Then tell me. Why do you think you have to die?"

The young man refused to look at his animagus mate and found it difficult to approach. Slowly, he felt tired and did not need this tonight.

"I need to sleep. Where am I sleeping?"

Severus pitied him, uncertain how to convince the boy to tell him, and desperate to help. He knew he spelled the room lock them in for tonight, but Potter wasn't the type to pull a stunt. He was truly tired from everything and he was looking forward to sleep. Unfortunately…

"There is only one bedroom. The bed is large enough to give some space," He released the boy and gestured the way, "This way."

Harry noticed that he wasn't being forced to admit everything. He feared it would destroy everything he had planned. He needed to find a way to trust Severus, but he wasn't certain how. After all, he trusted Dusk, not the professor.

… … …

Morning came and Harry was out of bed early. Severus shook his head, noticing the boy didn't abandon the early rising routine. He gathered his robe and covered himself up. He went out of the bedroom and found the boy sitting on the sofa with a hot cup of tea. Harry was rather looking lost and his eyes signaled him that he was unaware of his surroundings.

Severus placed his hand on the boy's shoulder with a gentle smile. He appreciated the boy didn't leave their quarter. It was strange, but something pulled them together.

"Does it bother you that I am involved?"

Harry glanced up, "I'm…I can't give you love, sir. Voldemort," Sensing the man flinching, "…he can still find out." Curled his hands around the mug, "He will do whatever it takes to break me."

Severus sat down next to him, "Then, know I am also a master to dueling. I can defend and attack successfully, Potter."

Staring at the fireplace of its emptied fire, feeling quite cold and clung onto the warmth his tea has. Severus tried to imagine what was on his mind, but everything had changed. He knew little of the plans, but hints on some of the things.

"You can continue the plans, but I'd like to be involved. If you include me in, I should find a way that you aren't required to die." The professor shook his head, "You shouldn't be afraid to love. It is not like Lupin's situation and being forced to bond as they have. We can get to know each other better and grow from there. After all, you are my mate and I expect that no less. To have a family can wait. To have sex will wait. I will not beat around the bush with our mating."

Harry was taken by surprised with the wide eyes of his. He didn't expect Severus to be quite upfront with him and rarely anyone who dared to talk to him like this. He looked at the man and tried to find something to interpret.

"I'll believe you, but you interfere my plans. I will set my revenge on you for delaying, understood?" The emerald eyes narrowed at the man.

Severus nodded once, "Of course." He stood up, "Now, let's prepare ourselves for classes we must attend. If…you could kindly not mention about my animagus to your friends."

Harry nodded, "Acceptable. Considering they aren't prepared to think otherwise."

As Harry moved away from the sofa and headed straight to their bedroom. Severus blinked, processing what the boy had recently said-

"-prepared to think otherwise?" The professor rose from his seat and marched after the boy, "What do you mean, Potter?"

Harry turned his head at the man, "If they couldn't prepare themselves to accept my plans and took a long time to accept, it would be difficult for their perspective to change in given time." He shrugged, "I wouldn't be concern. They will never find out anyway," He frowned, "Why does that even matter?"

Severus tilted his head, trying to make sense of things…Harry was drawing his defense, yet, conflicted how to be himself.

"They're your friends, Potter. They do deserve to know," Drawling and frowned, "It should matters to you, to them, and to those who cares." His arms crossed.

Harry shook his head, "Why bother? I'll die at the end." Headed into their bedroom and changed clothes.

Severus found this situation rather conflicting and confusing. He wanted his mate to trust him, allow something to work from…

It wouldn't be easy to deal with the rest of the day, but he had responsibilities on his hands for the year and he would see it through! The potion master whisked away with his billowing cloak and headed into the bathroom to ready himself for the day.

**Reviews for chocolate frogs?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter today! **

**Sakura Lisel****: I understand where you are coming from. As in the wizarding world, they believe a cat choose who is worthy and decides their wizard/witch. Which is why Harry accepts the cat coming to him. There were signs that as 'Dusk' that he did not wish to return to said environment. A cat who drinks so much water is desperately thirsty is usually when they ran away from home to survive. A cat who is weary of others will not trust so easily. Dusk played the role of runaway abused cat and neglected. Other than that, cat is much like a wand, the wand chooses the wizard. That's why no one questioned it. Petunia knew this due to her own sister. I hope that clears the air for you. **

**Anyone who has questions, please just ask. I'm happy enough to answer! (aside from giving away the story and its plot). **

**Enjoy!**

As soon as Harry came out of the bedroom, he gathered his bag and stood in front of the door.

"I'll sort out an explanation that last year was bad idea not to have someone within reach when these visions come. I would be telling them I live next to your quarter and you will have my room charmed to detect anything changed in my sleep." The Gryffindor stated, "Agree?"

The potion master was sipping his coffee and did not expect this response from the boy. However, he should have suspected that due to Remus' situation and how he prepared to handle anything in given time. That werewolf was at the fault to trigger this form of bond they're in the state of.

"Agreed." Severus found himself forced to say otherwise and watched his mate leave their quarter in a rush.

The potion master stood from where he was and felt puzzled. That was strange, he would have argued with Potter until they do agree, and this was new. He softly sighed, knowing Minerva would arrive soon, and be nosy as usual. Perhaps it was better than Albus discovering the true reason behind it. Thankfully, he was readily dressed for the day and continued drinking his coffee. There had to be a way to get Potter to admit what the plan was and find a solution. There had to be a solution. He swore he would make sure Potter would live after the war and keep it that way.

Knock! Knock!

Severus groaned and went to answer the door while the hot cup of coffee remained in his hold. He saw the transfiguration witch with a smile and helped herself into the quarter. He took a sip, raising his brow at her, and waited for will be of her now.

Her hands folded, "So, Mister Potter is your mate, dear Severus?" Grinning foolishly as a gryffindor she happened to be.

The dark eyes rolled, "Obviously, woman. What was your first clue? When you saw him leaving the quarter?" Sarcastically, not finding this conversation anything helpful.

She hummed, "Oh, some things never changed, do they, Severus?"

He sipped a bit, "And? If anything, Potter hasn't accepted the mating well and he is not open to the idea."

She hummed, "Thankfully, it is the year we advance more into the animagus deeper than other years. It will clear his mind to understand he cannot easily walk away and pretend it is nothing. Are you alright how he respond?"

Somehow, he wondered why he bothered returning to the light side when he could disappear to somewhere else and never suffocate by her. Unfortunately, the blasted witch would find him without a doubt in her mind.

"Potter is aware he cannot avoid it, however, there are complication for him to deal with. I suggest you do not make it obvious or he will have uncontrollable accidental magic moments. Last night was rather too much for him to handle and I should have prepared him slowly."

Minerva nodded, "Of course, he is a young man and he's trying to handle the war head on. With the end of his plans, it is fearsome."

The man froze when he heard what she knew and vanished the coffee cup. He marched up to her and scanned her face.

"He involved you as well? Why does he thinks he has to die at the end?"

Her face grew pale, "_That's the plan_!" She nearly shrieked, "His mother didn't sacrifice her life for him to die at the war plan of his!"

Severus found himself struggling with a lot of confusion in the matter. How was Potter continuing to trust people and still manipulated them in any situation? Merlin, he was not certain how to explain it and he was determine to find out why.

"Did Potter every say something about anything of the plans?"

"Just items he needs to help assists him in his hunting. He gave me a few list to gather them by the end of this month."

Now, items were involved? To feel his heart skipped a beat, was his mate trying to collect deadly and dark art weapons? His mind couldn't wrap around the possibilities and how it will impact everything. It still involved the hunts. What kind of a hunt was this?

"Show me the list!" Severus hissed.

Her head shook, "I can't. The oath I made with him, I promised not to share the list with anyone but him!" She gulped.

His teeth gritted, "This is…Potter is going to tell me whether he likes it or not."

Professor McGonagall found herself disappointed, "He's set on that path, Severus. He wants to save our lives for the sake of the war, but he knew the cost. I think he knew it too well, that he didn't know what else to do. Harry is just a child, Severus," Gasped and covered her mouth briefly, "A young child who was forced to grow up and decide best for the world." The tears were threatening to break out.

The narrow onyx eyes sharpened directly at her, "My mate will not die. Crucio yourself over it, woman. There will be a way, whether his plans indicated the purposes behind it. The headmaster must not know what I have discovered from either of us…especially the mating."

The witch hugged herself, finding this rather complicated situation than she had come to realize, and struggled to find a loophole.

"At least…he didn't forbid me mentioning the list, just the items itself. None of them are deadly from I gathered. It is strange why those specifically." She hummed.

Severus sighed and pinched his nose bridge, "He…is stubborn within reasons. I will do whatever it takes to cancel that last plan of his." His knuckles grew whiter by the seconds.

Minerva patted his hand and agreed with him. She sensed the timing and looked at him.

"We still have time to save him, Severus. For now, focus on teaching the classes today and scare them as you usually do." Softly grinning, despite the fact she didn't approve.

He nodded, "It'll release some anger of mine."

Professor McGonagall accepted that and they left the quarter for the day. First day of class would be interesting to see how the students would react and behavior for the first day. They attend to breakfast and supervise the morning before class would start.

Most of the students gained their schedules and hurried off to their classes. Severus did his role as a head of the house Slytherin to pass out their schedules and made a few comments in general obvious of their roles. He stated they will receive a lecture tonight and it was to be mandatory for the first years after he discuss with the rest of the other years. They understood and went off to their classes.

As soon as he did his task, he left the great hall and took care of a few things. Yet, his ears caught the sound of his mate's voice, who happened to be speaking to his Gryffindor friends.

"…imey, Harry! Now you got the bloody bat next door? I wasn't enough?" The red head complained, "You aren't kicked out of the tower, you're still a Gryffindor, right?"

"Of course I'm still a Gryffindor. It's a safety procedure," Huffed, "I rather go along with it. Snape doesn't trust me to tell someone immediately after last year and expects that I tell him any visions or message related over to him now."

A soft groan, "Oh no, it's going to delay everything, especially the final plans."

"I'll sort that out. Keep doing your part of the jobs, we need to work on that spell and override it by the end of this month." Harry stated, making it final.

How in the name of Merlin he missed their conversation all these school years? Severus never understood how Potter managed to have everyone so oblivious to what their conversation.

… … …

The Potion Professor headed to his quarter, muttered the password, and walked in as he felt tired. All day to teach the first, third, and sixth years and they truly wore him out. The first years weren't exactly prepared to answer him and he belittled them all for not reading a chapter early on before class start. The third and sixth years did not do successfully on brewing the first and easy potions they should have known from their previous years.

Severus walked in and saw-

A glowing green shield hovering Potter in the corner, who happened to be reading thick and large book in his hands with a few books surrounded him. Potter didn't look alarm at all and absorbed deeply into whatever he was reading. Severus approached and couldn't see a title on any of the books. His brow raised and stared down at his mate.

"What are you reading?"

Harry blinked and looked up from his book, "Research."

"Specifically, Potter." Not amused to the response.

Harry sighed and set the book in his lap, "These books will help for the hunting," Not approved to the fact he was spied on the entire summer and knowing someone happened to be onto him, "I am not telling you what it is specifically because I am not certain how _you_ will handle it. It's bloody bad enough with my godparents and both of my friends involved."

The man nodded slowly, "I see…and what are you surrounded with? A particular protective shield?"

A snort escaped, "No. It prevents anyone to know what I'm reading when I have this shield up. Anyone who is not allowed to discover my true intent will not have any idea. I don't know about you…" He looked back to his book, begin reading again.

Severus was about to make a remark and gained another message from the boy. That was…unusual. His arms crossed and tried to solve whatever this situation would be. He could understand the war tend to be stressful.

"You feel betrayed by me."

The shoulders locked up on the Gryffindor when he heard the man, his fingers curled to the thick and hard cover, and unable to breathe. The man knew how to interpret his expression so easily that Hermione hasn't accomplished.

"…yes," He spoke softly, "I need answers," He closed his books as he set them down, "Why the headmaster changed his plans and send you as a cat…is this to keep the stupid Gryffindor on his way to lose more people he loves?" Gritted his teeth, "My parents, Sirius…Cedric, dammit! Cedric had his entire life ahead of him!" Dropped the books to the floor and marched out of the shield.

Severus quickly moved out of the way and saw Potter marched over to the middle of the room. Harry brushed back his hair and trying not to huff.

"Dumbledore," He muttered, "He's too slow. I know he knows something, but he isn't accurate on everything. I found out everything in my second year when he mentioned about love through my mother." His magic floating out through his hands and waving around, "Merlin, it was never about my mother saving me! It was something that bloody murderer did!"

Severus flinched briefly when the burst of anger continues to grow worse. It was rather a touchy subject for a Gryffindor who grew up like this.

"You are upset you cannot find a way to live after the war." He stated, "Perhaps having another person to look and see a possible solution…" Leaving this hanging for the young man.

The emerald eyes snapped open at the animagus and unfazed by any of this. Harry released his anger, but magic continues to its external release and only remained close by.

"Too soon to tell you…I don't even know if I could trust you. If the bloody headmaster sent you to me as _Dusk_, I'm certain he wants to know everything I have plans."

The potion master shook his head, "I only tell him what he needs to know. If I feel telling him about your plans could risk the changes in yours and endangers everyone, I remain quiet. I would provide useless sources to the headmaster."

Harry's shoulders dropped, "You'd still tell him, even if you think it wouldn't. My plans aren't simple and one little notice of changes will get a lot damage. Does he know anything?"

"I'm afraid not. I was only able to inform him that you have a plan, but nothing to elaborate from."

The Gryffindor held his breathe and saw that no changes took the turn for its worse. He nodded and understood. Perhaps there wasn't too much worry, considering the head of Slytherin didn't lie to him. Something took his attention and tilted his head at the man.

"…What of Voldemort?" Harry glanced at the man's arm, who flinched once more at the name.

Severus rose his dark marked arm and soothed it, "He believes I am spying, as a double spy onto the headmaster. I tell him nothing."

The young man stared at the arm held up and felt the need to remove that mark…his enemy's mark. Then something clicked!

"What spell did he use to mark you as his death eater follower?" Slowly approached to his professor.

Severus blinked, "His spells pronunciations were _Caracterem Dominium_ and _Tenetur ad Dominaberis._" He frowned, "It was his creation, I could not remove it and the headmaster could not either." The dark pupil bored to the floor.

Harry nodded, "Not really. He used an ancient spell, very old one…Salazar used to mention it in his journals." Noticing the frozen and shock look on Severus and did not expect that, "You are a fan of his work…should have known." Muttered about how soon he approached that revelation on the dark mark and possible removal, "None of that. I need focus," His arms crossed, "The ancient spells…I wonder…if he mixed it in with another spell that exists. Dangerous as well," Nodded along.

Severus could not pull himself together and the way Potter kept talking. The boy truly did enjoy talking to himself. It had to be a solution to reduce from going insane with going alone.

"Another way that could dismiss the deathbed planned out for you?"

Harry jerked his head, "Don't get your hopes up. It is only a theory. It remains the same."

Severus scowled, "Appreciate that others have hopes that you will outlive the war, Potter. I know, am certain of it. If you could simply tell me, we could handle this like nothing."

His hand whipped over and pointed his finger at the man's face, "Don't you ever think that way!" He gritted, "Your _Dark Lord_ created the deadliest one and you don't even know it."

Harry grabbed his school bag and dashed out of the quarter to leave the professor in speechless state. He did not get the chance to utter much to stop Potter from leaving and shoulders raised when Harry slammed the door. That was not a progress at all…merlin, what did the dark lord do that caused Harry into such state? It was going to be a long year and his mate went off his bonkers. 

**_Reviews? A knut for thoughts?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't know where my fans go, I think Voldemort killed everyone...*sighs* Oh well, I'll just keep writing.**

**Enjoy...whoever is alive out there!**

For a few weeks into school, Harry spent much time reading in between his schoolwork and Severus rarely saw him aside from their morning and classes. Potter would often be in bed before the man would and nothing would change. There was nothing new over time, but it drove the professor mad for being unaware. Albus tried to see anything new and found nothing but silence. It was difficult to gather one little answer, but the headmaster dropped and trusted his spy to follow his tasks for the war's sake.

Severus decided to forgo the detention of the day and assigned longer assignment as punishment. Most students preferred to avoid his detention and they agreed with him likewise in silent. The man headed to his quarter and found Potter in the usual corner. For weeks, he couldn't pick up those books to learn and it kept those books safe.

"I was wondering if you even exist, Potter."

Harry jerked up his head, "You're here early…don't you usually serve detention today?" Frowned at the fact he didn't have time to escape from this conversation.

Severus shook his head and sat down on the sofa, seeing that he managed to set it sideway to the corner and fireplace.

"I can choose an alternative solution. We still need to discuss that plan of yours…I will not have you die."

Harry pulled the book closed to his head and chose to ignore the man. He kept trying to read, but knowing he was there wasn't going to change a thing. Severus stood in front of him, waiting for a reply, and determined to get an answer.

"…" Harry muttered, "What do you know already about Voldemort?" Seeing the potion master flinched, which confused him no less.

Severus tilted his head after flinching, "A man who spent so much time in magic, especially dark art and somehow lives after you were a toddler. A man who is becoming insane and not having much of humanity within him."

Harry did not signal him. Severus could not interpret if he was providing the correct response since each person was different on how they perceive the dark lord.

"…so the-know-it-all is right." Harry groaned and set his book down, "Lucius is beginning to realize this as well himself."

Somehow, he pondered how Potter communicated to the other spy without suspicious and he realized Remus might be assistive help in the role.

"What do you know he is doing?" Severus grew curious, especially Lucius and a few people include him in for the war.

Potter stood up and helped himself at the chair to sit down, "Voldy plans to have someone within the school to attack the headmaster and kill him. There hasn't been a selected member for the position yet, but he trusted Lucius for the job and threatens it would be his position if he does not find anyone within a month."

The professor lost more color to his face to his discovery and how dangerous everything was turning out to be. Potter noticed and his brows burrowed.

"Lucius knows too well to remain hidden. I know too many people that will likely suit the position, but factoring in to lead us out the war without death." Harry found it hard to discuss this with Severus and his hand twitched, "Forgive me." His hand waved, forcing Severus to become Dusk once more.

The animagus shouted to meowed loudly, but the boy didn't care. He sat down on the ground and looked at the dark furred cat he knew all summer. The golden eyes against his emerald eyes, felt that he could be trusted, and nothing had changed between them.

Dusk, who tried to fight against this powerful magic, was unable to transform to his wizard side. There was something within him told him not to obey and he would be in trouble for disobeying Harry. It was strange and he sat down in front of the boy as he waited. He meowed, trying to communicate someway…

"Hermione believes there is someone who would understand and know how to save me. Someone who sees the Voldy in a different light as…you have described earlier." Harry noticed how calm Dusk appeared to be and he wanted it that way, "Voldy used a spell…an ancient spell that was banned a few centuries ago and somehow, he learned it during his years here. The person he knew held knowledge, risked the danger of everyone, and would not come forward."

Dusk realized where the boy was heading and he was being told. Could he be prepared to help? Perhaps, being Dusk held its perks and benefits. Perhaps he could find a solution, if Potter tells him right out. He listened with his lynx ears up and waited kindly. Harry was stuck on what to say next, but kept looking at him with such hopeless look and anger within. It was a dangerous mix for a powerful wizard.

"I managed to find books in Salazar and that's how he had gotten his sources. All of the sources there…were dangerous. I'm trying to find a way, but nothing that has ever come to the result like my case. It all says the same thing…it must die." The fist undo the grips and released the animagus in the form.

Severus gasped and realized Harry wouldn't keep him this way, "…meaning no one has attempted to do the same in the case between him and you, Potter?"

The Gryffindor twisted his neck, "No animals…no humans…or other beings. It is difficult to find a solution that comes out to win." Gritted his teeth, "I hate him for more than what he did…I hate what he has created. I hate the fact he caused so much mess in life, I can't even be a normal bloody wizard! A boy!" Rose quickly from his seat and shoved the chair.

Harry marched off out the quarter-

Until Severus caught the boy's shoulders from leaving, "Perhaps it isn't a spell, what of potion? What of counteracting with another dark art spell?" He huffed, "There are spell creation masters such as myself, Potter. You should not need to be alone in this case." Feeling the tensed muscles, but slowly went down when being heard, "You have better…sources on your hand."

Potter stared at the floor, "I haven't gotten to that kind of section in Salazar's library," He gulped, "…I'll look there. I have to find the book that will help me…let me go."

The man shook his head, "No. You need to tell me."

"Read the book you can see the title. You're allowed to read that one. I'm not uttering a word of it."

Severus saw that he was beginning to be trusted. Perhaps fighting would help…perhaps it did. He let the boy go and Harry rushed out of their quarter to who knows where. The professor walked over to the corner and saw the book in a titled, "Ego Vivere." This was a book he never heard of nor understood how old this appeared to be. It must have been truly terrifying enough to ban it from being known to the public's knowledge. What did the dark lord do to Potter that led to this theory? That Potter has to die because there was no other ways.

For now, he was thankful it was a Friday and decided to read the book now before he could let Potter question him. However, being Dusk did help Harry and if that was what needed to be done, so he should do it often. He smirked, oh that boy would not be prepared for what he had in mind.

"Let's see," He sat down in his recliner chair and began to read…

Only to find this in Latin. Severus was stumped. That was not how he prepared to read it, but he knew a way to deal with this. He drew out his wand and casted a translation spell and did well to his command.

… … …

Harry was reading in the back of the library and doing homework in between. His mind was torn on how he was supposed to handle things anymore. He was just a kid! A boy! Why become some hero? Why couldn't Voldemort toss him out the window? His heart panged…who would stop the darkest wizard? There would be more people dying because a mad man and they did not need that.

It was conflicting. There were several times he wished to time travel and fixed it how he wanted. Yet, it would have been too risky and having relive everything again. With Lucius as his source to keep Voldemort on task, it was enough to handle. To have school and Severus on top of him, there were no chance to breathe or do something he would have normally done in his school year.

"Ah, there you are, my boy." An elderly voice, giving the Gryffindor a hint who it was.

Harry picked up his head, "Professor Dumbledore," Placed a mask the headmaster recognized all these years.

"Why don't you come into my office and have some tea," He hummed curiously.

The boy could see why not, "Yes sir," He hurried to stuff his things into his bag and followed the elder wizard, "What is this about?"

Albus smiled, "I thought we could talk and take it from there."

Somehow, Potter regretted being in public area and should have gone to Salazar's place. He doesn't know how much more he could take and it was unbecoming.

As soon they arrived to the office, Albus offered a seat and Harry accepted it as he set his bag down. The headmaster prepared the tea and turned to look at the boy.

"How would you like your tea, Harry?" Albus held the cup.

Harry looked up, "One sugar, sir."

The headmaster nodded, "Here you go, my boy," Handed the cup and prepared his tea, "As you can see, there was a meeting for Sirius Black and passing his inheritance to those who happened to be listed."

The young Gryffindor wondered why bothered this late? What did this had to do anything with him? Albus sat down across from the boy and pulled something out. He handed it to the boy.

"They did not understand the value of this mirror and I took it to an understanding this held values to you." He softly smiled, "I assumed you would like to have this."

The emerald eyes saw the mirror…the last conversation he had with his godfather echoed in his mind, "Thank you." Why couldn't he be owled with this with a letter?

The elder hummed and sipped, "I thought about reaching you through and let you know I have the other half. However, you were busy at that time to deal with your uncle." Softly spoken to the point that he almost sounded regretful.

The emerald eyes looked up at the man, "It could have been any day…so I don't understand, sir?"

Albus held back a grin, seeing it would not help the matter, "I saw him throwing a shoe at you and demanding you to stay in your room all day."

Harry took a sip and shrugged. It was nothing new to him and he doubted it would be much of a difference.

"And? I don't understand what this is about." Harry found it difficult how to play this out.

"Harry, he mistreated you and abused you in his care. He had no right to control you in any way or do something physically to hurt you." A sigh escaped the elder's lips.

The young Gryffindor blinked, "But I'm placed there for my mum's protection ward. It's the safest place for me to be."

The headmaster realized why he had failed the boy from the start and set his cup on the table in front of them, "Harry. I never wanted you to grow up in an abusive home. There are options for you and other ways to protect you. Your mother loved you, but she would not want you to suffer."

Somehow, Harry felt it was too late and realized he could have escaped the Durselys' life and home. It could have saved Severus and Harry from being bonded as mates. However, the elder wasn't finished talking and the boy kept listening to him.

"You will no longer return there," Albus stated, "I will rearrange something in return that you live there until the war is over. I will inform you when I find an available place for you." He smiled.

Harry nodded and figured it would have been pointless to argue. Especially he would never have the chance to make it alive before the option occurs. Although, he didn't understand why not from the moment he saw his uncle threw a fit that day.

"Sounds good, sir."

Albus rose from his chair, "Why don't you come here Thursday evening? We will discuss more things later."

Harry accepted it, "Yes sir."

"Do well in class and don't upset Professor Snape. He means well to protect you."

Harry wanted to spin around and accuse him, but the elder might be unaware of their mating. It wasn't something that he could do about it and he accepted that. Harry collected his bag and left the office. He knew that the curfew hours were nearing and that potion masters does not tolerate tardiness.

The way his professor wanted to know…attempting to keep him alive at the end of the war. To be so involved. Sometimes, Harry couldn't understand much himself why he needed to be saved.

The boy stopped walking and glanced around the hallways. There was no one nearby. His back against the wall and his thoughts replayed what Severus said to him before he left the quarter.

_"…__We still need to discuss that plan of yours…I will not have you die."_ Echoed in his lonely thoughts.

Harry knew his friends and his godparents were against this plans of his' and they tried to change his mind. Yet, when Severus said it…there was something behind it he could not understand. The way he heard it and felt hope in a sense. How foolish would he accept a chance to have hope he could survive the war?

Where Harry could decide anything he wished to do after the war? To finish his education? To attend his friends' wedding and become a godfather to their children? The thought of living a happiness and the memories came where his friends would laugh, play games, and so much more to free care moments. The first snowball fights with one another, playing chess game and being defeated by a Weasely, and so much more. His heart ached so bad and the tears dripped to his chin as he tried to wipe them all away.

It was not fair. Voldemort took his normal life away and barely giving him a chance live one. His fists pounded the brick wall, dismissing the pain tingling on his hands, and bright red. Harry held his head and found himself unable to think straight when he tried to find a plan that could work. There were no promises…but the looks on his friends' face when he told them it would happen the end of this year, they were devastated.

The way Remus' heart twanged at the horrible announcement and no way of stopping him. With Sirius, he was the only person who understood that death might be the best way to assure everyone's survival and supported him. He added in that his supposed cousin would likely to kill him for being unsupportive to the dark lord or something. He would be there for Harry.

Albus had told him that his mother did not want to suffer. She would probably be devastated and angry if he did succeed his plan. There was no doubts about her. Then, there's Severus…a man who hated him for years and only to find out he's mated to the man. A man who wanted him to outlive the war and attempting to break his plans.

Despite the loss of control in his planning he had on every move, he did not count Severus involved into his calculation. He breathed and found himself no longer crying. He abandoned the true-self and regained the Gryffindor mask as he moved his legs.

Finally returning the quarter and whispered the password to the portrait. He found the man reading to the last page of the book with a puzzling look upon him. He closed the book and saw Potter in the room. Severus did not know what to say, as it was…the boy would be difficult to admit.

"What have you gathered from the book?" Harry insisted to know.

Severus nodded, "It spoke that doing a dark deed that defines evil for the sake of having access to power. The rest…spoke in different terms that I have not yet grasps."

The Gryffindor accepted that, "Read it again. You should always read in between the line." He grimaced, "And if you dare to flinch, I will have you trained to the point you'll fear my name than his'." His emerald eyes narrowed at the man.

Severus straightened up from his seating and found that rather alarming side of Potter. He decided to embrace himself as he was warned.

"Voldemort," Seeing Severus clenched the book rather than flinching, which was an improvement, "Had found an encouragement through this and another book. That was the start of his sixth year and went deep into it during his seventh year. It is dangerous and more dangerous than a madman wizard had thought." He stared at the book, "This is only a beginner to understand it. After the eighteenth time I read it, I finally understood. I assume you would be able to understand better than I do after the second time." Harry sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted and your bloody test on top of McGonagall's…" He muttered, "Sixth year is too much for me." He headed into the bedroom and disappeared for the night.

Professor Snape watched Potter headed into their room for the night and replayed the words he picked up. At least Potter didn't have an issue with his clutching the book for the name of Dark Lord. Merlin, the boy hardly knew why he flinched so often when the name is spoken! Then again, they weren't exactly social-able with one another. Perhaps, it was a progress and he'd start from there.

**Reviews? A knut for thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! *tosses chocolate frogs* **

The eyes fluttered opened and the warmth below him was not expected. Harry glanced down and frowned…since when did Severus snuggle his waists? The way the professor curled up so closely and intertwined their legs. This was a first situation he came across to and there were plenty of spaces in this bed. If anything, he decided to let the man sleep and use his magic to escape. The thick blanket followed up from the legs to the shoulders, allowing Harry to have time to remove himself without startling the man, and keeping the warmth the same.

Once he was out of Severus' hold, the man snuggled up even more to the blanket, and a small smiled appear. The emerald eyes first witnessed something from the man and he did not think anyone has dare to see this. How easy to fall asleep and not think about war in such state.

It was much the same sleeping personality as Dusk and Harry's fingers stretched out to his cheek. His fingers stroked light as a feather touch, causing Severus to lean for the gentle touch, and moaned. The Gryffindor quickly withdrew his hands and realized how stupid he was being. He moved his hand quickly out of the way and rushed out of the bedroom-

"…Potter?"

Harry stopped at the door and carefully listened. He could have walked away, but disappearing on someone without a word was considered rude to him and he chose not to do this to the man.

"It is Saturday and five in the morning. Get back in bed, young man." He demanded.

Harry sighed…he truly hated weekends and sleeping in. He could not comprehend the times to waste!

"…Only to waste time. There are too many-"

The brow rose on Severus, "One day will not hurt you. Even teachers often like to sleep in as well. I…" glanced down, "Did you put the blanket in my arms?"

Harry sighed and muttered about something else, "Yes. You were…you get the picture."

"No, I don't." Severus could never understand, "I know you spent all mornings working hard at your relatives with the chores and it piled on. You would be so exhausted and I still do not understand how you could wake up with little sleep." Shook his head.

Potter twisted his neck and turned around. He was surprised Severus had a nerve to tell him this. His left eye twitched, unable to control himself from what was hearing, and gritted his teeth.

"I wasted my summer on my relatives for sake of survival and speed the time living there for the last time. I should have spent time reading, but I couldn't get myself to Hogwarts. The ward is too power for me break through." Harry tried soothed his neck, "I'm not playing games." The twitches grew on his neck, found himself difficult to ignore his problems.

Severus eyed him, "What is wrong, Potter?" It was rather unusual behavior to see now…everything he went through since summer and it never ended.

Harry blinked and looked at the man. No one truly asked him about his neck or issues he was dealing with, but he thought it was obvious with reasons. Perhaps Severus did not know truthfully and unaware of it.

"The bloody Voldemort trying to hack through my legilimency and he's getting stronger. It affects my overall nerves and difficult to fight through."

Severus began to recognize the sign and pulled the boy closer to him by settling his hands onto his neck, "Focus on your legilimency, let me deal with the rest." The man muttered.

Harry almost jumped from the touch, but the words found its reassuring to the follow up, and eased the trouble between them. Slowly, he focused onto the spell to keep the madman from collecting a thing from his mind and shield with a maze in mind. The shield was a big maze much like his fourth year, only random things like snakes or bizarre plants in particular behaviors. Severus' fingers pressed against the upper neck and jaw, sending his magic through and connected to Potter's magic, and strengthening it.

"Add another shield, Potter. It will stop him from coming to you again." He stated.

Harry followed as he was instructed easily and felt the pressuring pain from his neck and head were gone. He gasped and breathed once more. The emerald eyes saw Severus staring at him with curiosity.

"Thank you," Harry decided to show given respect in helpful matter of situation, "I was afraid he would find out more, but he's getting too strong. I need to train another level." His teeth gritted, "It's never enough."

Severus sighed, "Your power is low due to lack of sleep, Potter. You haven't slept in amount of time that strengthen you. It is a weekend to relax and which is why anyone would sleep in. To rebuild the strength and grow more in a relax state."

The Gryffindor nodded, "I supposed Ron's right. However, I am only doing this today. I better not hear about it tomorrow," He glared at the man.

The professor accepted it for now and allowed the boy back in bed. Harry tried to close his eyes and sleep. It was unnerving sometimes, but slowly, his mind drifted off to elsewhere. Severus smiled at the fact he convinced his mate to sleep in for once and planned to encourage this behavior for the next time. It was strange to truly help him, the way the animagus mark trained him to act like and how to be a proper mate. He had to investigate this further with a witch, but for now, he had to focus on Harry and sleep held its importance to the young wizard.

Of course, the way Harry tried to avoid admitting why the blanket was placed in his arms was rather amusing to Severus. Perhaps it was a good thing his body did this during his sleep and it would help to increase their relationship. It would help them to bond slowly and perhaps, he could convince Potter to return the original date of the plan and extend more time. It would not be simple nor easy to tackle on the challenge.

… … …

The golden trio chatted about a few things with homework, tackling things out of the way, and focused completing the assignments. Hermione noticed the extra energy Harry happened to have for the day and produced the silence charm.

"You didn't wake up early today?" She hummed.

Harry shook his head, "Didn't do a lot of reading last night. It was rather interruptive with Dumbledore."

Ron picked up his head, "What did he want?"

Harry leaned back against the couch and crossed his legs. The way his friends were gathering little hints of his behavior changed and he knew the sleep spoke more for him. However, he did not admit to them about the sleeping arrangement or how things were living with Snape. It was too strange and useless to discuss.

Meow.

Harry blinked and saw Dusk from the floor looking up at him. He meowed once more and he was terrified now. This was not how he trusted the man to come in here! The animagus cat leapt onto his lap and nuzzled his head against Potter's stomach. A gentle purring escaped the creature's lips and Hermione awed at the sight of Harry's cat. Her head shook and chuckled.

"Now I think I know why. Dusk didn't want you to move out of bed," Oh she was right on the point there, "He adores you, Harry and he's going to miss you so much when you're gone."

Ron snorted, "At least your cat isn't mating with Hermione's…imagine the liters we'd have!"

Dusk picked up his head and jerked over to the red head. He hissed at the Weasely and gotten him jumped out of his skin. Harry almost chuckled, only he knew why, and could not stop that. Hermione shook her head and slapped the red head in the arm.

"Crookshank doesn't like…males. She prefers intelligent females for some reasons," She shrugged, "You basically insulted Dusk's preferences."

Ron baffled, "Cats have preferences? Merlin, what's next? Harry falling in love with someone?" Blinked away a few times.

The witch almost laughed and blushed when she saw Harry glaring at Ron. Dusk yawned and meowed at once. He circled himself on the boy's lap and laid down. With his friends being there, Harry couldn't treat Dusk differently since they didn't know Dusk happened to be an animagus cat. It wasn't something he wanted to admit to or worry about.

"I think we should get back on the plan," Hermione curled her hair behind her ear, "The horcrux is not going to be easy to destroy, let alone with you, Harry."

Harry gritted his teeth, but kept it from his friends being aware. They basically exposed everything to Severus and he was doomed. He didn't know what would happen, so he braced himself. He thought petting the 'cat' would calm the man at all time and he was not certain what would be interpreted. As a cat, the way Harry behaved was rather nervous wreck due to the witch discussion.

_'__Horcrux?'_ He never heard such word before and it was making Harry act this way. Dusk nudged his head against the incoming palm and purred a few times.

"Yeah, mate, I don't about you, but where the bloody hell are we going to get Ingressique Relegant…whatever that thing is?" The red head frowned, soothed his 'injured' arm.

Dusk recognized the naming, but he couldn't register its purposes. Ingressique Relegant wasn't something to hear or learn in a general book, which meant Potter found it through Salazar's book. Still, why does Potter thinks he has to die? Was there book translating how it would become? What it does to Horcrux or creates such? There were too many questions, but as a cat…he had no choice. He needed to learn and Potter might be difficult more than ever to trust him. He had to find a way to extend time.

Harry sighed and noticed Dusk did nothing to interrupt or bothered them. It was irksome to be spied by his own mate, despite the lack of relationship going on.

"I'm not certain. I am still investigating how to find it or what it is exactly. Even with the power boost device, it could only do so much to help and for some reasons, you can't just accio them over to you." Harry muttered, shook his head.

Hermione shrugged, "I can't exactly figure this out myself. You and I are reading so many books, we're advanced than the society could handle." She leaned on the armrest of the sofa, "And when are you picking the horcrux through your mysterious collector?" Her head tilted.

"Monday. I'm not telling you what time, but the person promised everything. Do you have the container to store from extending out its darkness and curses, 'Mione?"

The brunette made it obvious with one of her brows up and Ron huffed. His arms crossed and rested them on his knees.

"What if we don't finish everything on time, Harry? What if the war comes too soon?" Gulped down the fear that no one wanted.

That was one of the things Harry could not answer. He tried his best to plan ahead and used what he could control. Unfortunately, a certain someone was not helping his case and found it difficult to believe anything.

"Keep pushing it. We should figure it out within a month of whatever the stuff is destroy Horcrux. I hope it would last long enough to destroy everything it needs to be because with me being dead won't win the war."

The witch saddened, "Don't do this to us, Harry. I can't live without my best friends."

The boy-who-lived shook his head, "Don't. You made your oath and stick with it." He insisted.

They knew too well with the oath and trying to convince his mind was the only reasons to escape the oath. They tried to read every book the school has until they found Salazar's quarter and library. There were several books available to read. Harry was left to read the snake language, Hermione was left with latin, and the rest to Ron. It was easier to divide the work and understand everything. They would group up and finalized what they have managed to learn that might benefits them or not.

"Ron, anything on the latest book?" He hated to mention about anything around Severus, but why today of all days?! Doesn't the man have assignment to fail?

The Weasely shook his head, "Afraid not. The book kept saying something about drawing in clouds and transfiguring it into something. It wasn't stating what purposes it'd do."

Hermione patted his shoulder, "Better than what I had to read. Everything in latin, all I'm getting is that spells versus dark spells are not exactly equal levels and how to interpret them. Interpreting is much like the-"

Harry jerked his head over to her, "Interpreting the level of a spell, any spell?"

She stammered and did not registered what he said. He was correct…mostly correct on his point. Why didn't she think it wasn't important?! What kind of a witch was she?

"Um, yes," She gasped, "We could do that we the Horcrux! I'll will read further into it and see how it works!" She hopped out of her seat and run out of the room as if she got an emergency to report!

Ron was impressed and grinned. He sat up straight and looked at his best friend.

"Maybe it'll save your life!"

The savior shook his head, "Don't be a fool. We haven't seen what it would benefit us yet." He stood up, "I will continue studying on the Horcrux. You find a book that explains something about Ingressique Relegant. It might be our only chances to win the war without a doubt."

The red head left the couch without a word and began his investigating. Harry left the Gryffindor tower and walked down the hallway until he was reached the Slytherin part of Hogwarts.

His teeth gritted, "You're staying as a cat all night for pulling a stunt like this!"

Dusk quickly jumped out of Harry's arms and transfigured to his human form immediately. It was a quick panic he felt that Harry could follow through that threat. Harry crossed his arms and shook his head.

"And avoid me on the topic, young man?" Scowled harshly, "I know you wish to outlive the war and I intended to make that happen, do you understand?"

Harry's finger poked the man's chest, "Just when do you decide on the war battle? When do you decide to betray me today? Just when do you think it is smart enough to get yourself into something you don't understand?" Each question, he poked harder than ever to the point Severus up against the wall and grunted at the last question with a snaring student.

The dark eyes stared down at him, "Because I am not an idiot. We are already in a war battle and surviving. You haven't seen the worst of it, Potter. I have. I am not going to break my promises."

The emerald eyes narrowed, "No. I have. What you see," Hissed brushed against the man's face, "…is weak. You want to know?" His hands glowed in deep red and pushed the man into their quarter.

Severus almost tripped on his feet and fell, but he kept his guard strong. He didn't know that Harry wasn't going to hurt him. Harry forced the door to slam by his magic and continued to push the man against the wall. He invaded Severus' space with their noses less than an inch apart. Harry was almost exactly his height and it felt dangerous.

"You think you can handle the truth," Hissed and slapped the man's arm, "It took me weeks to accept it and my friends a few years. I don't have time to tolerate shit to put up with and you are the last person I ever dared to admit it." His hand clasped around the man's neck, "You think you are brave enough to handle it? It's not something you could ignore. It will haunt you every dream. It will tear you into pieces. It breaks you-"

Severus tried to pull his hand away, "-You don't know who you're talking to. Tell me what a Horcrux is! I spent years and years being tortured by your father! I grew abused by my father! I was crucio'ed into training and forced to kill against my will, Potter! You think you have seen the dark side?"

The tightness grew in Harry's hand when he kept hearing everything from Severus and caused him to gasp for air. Yet, something stopped the young wizard from going further and released him.

"Fine, but don't expect me to baby you, understand?" He whispered, almost terrifying to listen.

Professor Snape didn't know what had gotten Potter to react so violently. If Horcrux was deadly subject, what could he misunderstand the entire time. He soothed his throat, but he had to focus his point with Harry, and had to do something. When did the boy have this strength?

Harry pulled away and turned his back against the man. Severus eyed his every move and prepared for another attack possibly.

"…A horcrux is where you exchange a dark deed for immortality. It splits your soul in half and the fragment soul stores it into object or something. A dark deed that requires an evil act to be involved and not used to lightly. Where it restores an anchor to continue on the immortality lifestyle. When a body is attacked or destroyed, they cannot truly die."

Severus did not know what to think. All those years, he did wonder how it was possible to live after Potter stopped him as a baby. He thought he was killed, but no one was certain if it was death for the Dark Lord.

"I see." He managed to say, "He made a Horcrux…yet," Then it made sense. The list. The book. Research. "He used you as an object the night he disappeared."

Harry did not turn to face him. He did not signal him, but it was not something he spoke lightly about.

"Yes," He whispered, "…every object must be destroy of a Horcrux. I have to die…or he will use me to anchor his immortality life. He doesn't know the value within me."

The professor was shocked in a way he never understood, "He would treat you as his trophy and well care for if he learns," Suddenly the urge to be possessive grew powerful within, "Not if I can stop it. You are my responsibility and allowing you to handle all this responsibilities is not for a child." His fingers curled tightly into his palm.

The Gryffindor faced the Slytherin and understood the man was not in the state of shock. It was unusual to find such response, unlike Sirius…Sirius was willing to fight for his life and assist in anyway. A death could save many lives. That's why Sirius was trusted in his planning and details. Remus only knew enough to understand, but feared for his cubs. His friends went through denial, shock, devastated…but determined with desperation for hope. Harry knew better to fool himself a chance to live.

"His first horcrux is destroyed, back in the second year with Basilisk with the fang's venomous."

Severus frowned, "First? He created more than one with the one inside of you?"

"Yes. Guess how many?" He grimaced.

A soul must have pointless to the Dark Lord to consider his humanity. A number that could have withered him powerless, but grow strength after reborn…

"…seven."

Harry agreed, "After studying his personality, I gathered that he was a fond of Hogwarts. He appreciated the finer things, which I have half of them on the school ground. The rest are unknown and I must begin my hunt before the new year's start. Before he could discover that I am lessening his chances of being immortal. I will be the last to be destroyed."

The total of seven Horcruxes was a dangerous knowledge and discovery. A dark art spell that designed to be immortal no matter what. What was worse was Potter knew his fate already to the end. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him closer.

"We will find a way. He forced it into you without a choice and we will find a way to change that." Severus stood tall, "You're mine and I don't tolerate anyone touching you."

For once, the Gryffindor found himself speechless. No one shown possessiveness before and he did not want the man to believe their mating relationship could happen. It was not something to accept or likely to happen. For now, he allowed the potion masters to think otherwise. He was to worn for the wear and wanted to sleep after all the work today and arguments.

To deal with Severus, there was a level of connection he could not comprehend and decided to see how well he could handle these dark information. It was only the beginning and merlin, he hoped it will not kill the man. No one ought to die for his sake! It was pointless.

"Let me go," Harry muttered, "And you pull that stunt again, you will be a cat forever." Leaving off a warning.

Harry was freed from Severus' grip, but the professor wasn't fooled. Minerva would be clued in and demands Harry remove the lock charm. Anyone to recognize him in his cat form would be three people and no one would be aware. Today was only the beginning.

"Then start involving me, Potter. It would do us much easier and end the war without your death." He smirked.

Potter groaned and regretted admitting anything at all! He should have magically sent Dusk away the moment he saw him, but he was being stupid hero by taking him in. Why he got involved as he would never understand. He buried himself under the cover and tried to sleep.

"I sleep in that bed too, Potter," He casted a spell to change into the nightwear.

The Gryffindor shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, just don't snuggle up like you did last night. I don't need cuddly side from you."

The blanket whisked away from Harry's body and he jumped up to glare at the man. Severus was smug about his action, held the blanket and wrapped himself in them.

"I'm not playing games, Snape." He snarled.

Severus shrugged, "You stated you do not need a cuddly," Mocked the wording Potter selected, "…side from me."

Harry leaned closely, "Don't be stupid, Snape. I can and I will use my magic against you."

"You don't need magic," Severus rolled his eyes.

Their faces were against each other and Harry leaned closer to reach for his half of the blanket. Severus pulled away, unaware of Harry's hand on the bottom that is trapping the blanket from moving, and jerked away. Harry slipped and their lips crashed.

Without a single thought, Severus licked his mate's lips and Harry panicked. He pulled away and kept a good distance.

"I'll sleep on the bloody couch. We are not in a relationship!" He rushed out of their bedroom and headed into the living room.

Severus shook his head, but puzzled at the fact he licked Harry's lips after that accidental kiss. His fingers trailed around, memorizing the contact, and how it felt. He yearned for more affectionate touch, but afraid to approach for more. Why Harry would not try, he would not understand the reasons behind it. All he knew was Harry decided to kick himself out and sleep on the couch. Most people would have preferred a bed over a couch and that was not a good sign. Oh well, Potter would have to give up his issues eventually.

**A Galleon for thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was in the mood today to finish this. Enjoy!**

Severus woke up early and came out of the bedroom. He glanced to the couch and found it abandoned. His head shook…it had been a few weeks since the accidental kiss and Harry wouldn't speak much to him. Not even in classroom he would dare to rise or say much, let alone his criticized on his potion brewing. The longing feeling to learn more of the Horcrux and how to help, but nothing changed. He managed to order a few books that no one would have had cared for to read passed it. This would show true dedication to his mate and the hope to find a way.

Harry would avoid him all together. He hadn't been reading in the corner for days. He wouldn't be found easily in the library or the common room in the Gryffindor tower. Before he could find a reason to trick Harry into a false detention, the boy would be gone before he would have a chance. He chose another approach and there will be nothing to stop him this time. It drove him insane not to bond with Harry and allow it to grow. He had hoped Minerva would be covering the topic on animagus and mates on the separation. It would be dangerous to avoid it after being marked by an animagus.

"Miss Granger, stay behind." He called her after Harry left the class.

Ron glanced at her as puzzling he felt for her. She shrugged and waved him to leave. Weasely didn't want to leave her in Snape's hands, but he knew she was powerful enough to protect herself. He nodded and smiled.

"Meet you in the library. You know you got to help with homework." Ron stated.

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

Ron left finally and it was much more alone in the classroom. Severus hadn't been certain if he worked it out or solved their code wording. He casted a spell to provide stronger privacy between the two of them. What he would be about to do…he did not know what would be guaranteed at the end. He had to do something before Potter regrets his decision.

"What is it that you want, sir?" The witch held her bag's strap to her chest to secure her possessions.

The professor nodded, "I am afraid Potter is not accepting things and that-"

"-Oh, he's studying, sir. I think he's too focused on studying as all." She smiled.

That was rather novelty of her. She was prepared…too prepared to keep the plans safe for Harry. He admired that, but to be interrupted was considered rude. He coughed to gather her attention and disagree with her on that.

"That is not what I wish to discuss," He gestured her to the seat, "I am seeking for your help with him. He doesn't think it would be wise, but knowing you would the ones he trusts the most. I need him to trusts me and understand that I will help him win the war at the end."

Hermione sat down as given the offer from the man and understood this would be a while. Until she heard 'win the war at the end', she was not certain if Harry was testing her or he knew the truth.

"I don't understand?" Sideway her head at the man, growing suspicious.

Severus sighed, "I know about the Horcrux, finding a way to destroy them, and he is one of them. I know he plans to die at the end for the sake of winning the war, Granger."

Her shoulders dropped and set her bag down on the floor. Her student mask turned into a solider like.

"You know…finally, someone new!" Her hands pushed back her hair, "He didn't make you take his oath, did he?" She gulped, feared that she was too late.

He scowled, "I'm not an idiot. No, I did not. He knew that I am aware that he will prevent me from saving him and that I intended to save him myself. However, there is a bigger problem."

A relief knowing that stress wouldn't be too difficult, "Good, good. It's amazing he tells you at all! There are days he'd be in those books and never comes out until he is confirmed. The Horcrux inside of him drives him mad. He's worried that the soul of you-know-who can turn him evil or controls him."

Severus began to understand little of Potter's faith in his life. The way it seemed impossible to depend on a chance of winning the war and survive at the end.

"What's the problem?" She frowned, not understanding exactly since Harry never told her that Severus was aware any of this.

"He's been avoiding me and feared he cannot provide me after the war. He doesn't understand being marked by Animagus isn't to avoid."

Her frowned deepened…she didn't grasped his point and felt puzzled. She kept reading everything on the man's face and gathered a few theories.

"It is either Harry is now an animagus and he scratched you by accident, or you are?"

He smirked, "Obvious, isn't it? A few weeks ago, the way he did not expect a visitor in the room and trapped him between his friends. Learning about the levels of dark spells, how tired you were to figure that out, and all that reading."

Her eyes widened as she realized he was the cat! He was DUSK! She gasped and understood why Harry was insisted on avoiding Severus. Why Harry spent more time in the Salazar's quarter and library than the usual places. The way he rushed all his assignments and studied them first and then onto his usual focus on the missions. Her hand covered her mouth and nodded along.

"Dusk, should have known. You scratched him, but why?"

His lip twitched, "Lupin. He was flirting with Potter and gotten rather too close for my liking."

She almost chuckled, "So you were jealous."

Severus glared, "Not exactly how I would have claimed Potter, but unfortunately yes." He muttered, "As you can see, Potter refused to come back to the bedroom and get over the first accident."

"First accident? What did you do? Turn him hard or something?"

She was straight to the point. Now he could understand why Potter wouldn't tell her, she'd be quite open mind and encourage him to accept it.

"He slipped off the blanket and we accidentally kissed. He didn't like the response and left the bedroom. He had not slept in the room since and only slept on the couch."

Hermione sighed, "That explains the complaint with his back." She pinched her forehead, "You're a wizard, Professor Snape, you could easily cast a spell in the quarter where it would prevent him sleeping anywhere but the bed. Harry does likes to sleep and it'll take a couple of days to change his mind." She smirked, "Now you told me you know and you're his mate, it's perfect enough to find a better solution I can focus in."

He hummed curiously. Did he miss something? His arms crossed, but he chose her for a reason and cannot undo the damage he made.

"What kind of a solution?"

She took a deep breath and prepared to explain, "As you do understand and the concept of performing a Horcrux, it requires the dark deed of evil in order to split your soul fragment into something for the sake of immortality." She shifted in her seat, "The night Voldy killed Mr. and Mrs. Potters, it increased a little more soul and with the love protection Mrs. Potter placed onto her son, it influenced the power over it. With amount of love protection spell in placed, it decreased the soul fragment and only used it to keep the living being alive."

Severus did not know where this was going, but he hasn't realized so much power it played behind the action. The more he learned, the more he understood Harry's doubt to live after the war.

Hermione moved her hand, caused a glow in the middle of her palm, "Dark and Light magic are the same magic. It is what you used in the action to encourage the spell to do its task. With his dark spell of a Horcrux and her love protection spell, it created a side effect and left the Horcrux in Harry's scar. However, living being does not survive to breathe. It is their body that ends up in preservation when it comes to Horcrux spell alone. Mrs. Potter gave him life protection."

The sheer terror of knowing how much Granger knew everything she could possibly understand. The way she has understood the darkness itself and the way talk about it was simple. Severus admired her intelligent and courage to discuss this with him.

Her brown eyes stared at her magic and shifting into a ball shape, "Harry is alive because of her spell and love," A soft smile grew on her face and her magic played freely to fly around her that anyone could awe at the sight, "Love is the opposite act of Dark Deed of Evil." A sighed, seeing the faded trail of her magic leaves and the beauty of her magic, "I'm not certain how it would work between you and Harry. There is a certain level you'd have to reach." She scratched lightly on her head, "I read a small paragraph stating that Horcrux can be defeated in four ways. One of them would be have the original person feel remorse. It is extremely painful process to feel something that can destroy you completely." She shook her head, "However, I do not see him doing in such ways."

Severus gasped briefly and realized there were ways. Perhaps one of them might help.

"The second way is to destroy it with powerful light magic and I'm not referring to a spell. A sword of Gryffindor or Basilisks' fang could destroy it, but we knew it wouldn't help Harry in that when it came to him." She sighed, "The third is still confusing and unknown of its purpose. You heard of it that night, Ingressique Relegant…we do not know what is it exactly and it supposed to be used onto a holder of soul like Harry or objects that a soul is placed into." Her head shook, "Lastly, love. We don't know how that will work, but it might be the best solution for you and Harry." Her magic pulled together brightly in front of her chest and slowly dimmed to see an object floating, "This…I spent time concentrating it over summer and you might need them," The object revealed to be a bracelet with runes marking, "It is similar to one of Harry's work, only in my favor." She collected the bracelet and handed it to the man, "It will blocked Harry's magic and prevents him to override them. He does too much involved with magic and I think it'll help your relationship with him. Love is the only solution that will help. I really don't think I'd like to go hunting before Christmas starts."

Severus accepted the bracelet and admired her invention onto this. It was the runes that shown its power and purposes that no one could thought to invent. It was new and useful. He nodded and set it down for now.

"Hunting before Christmas? What are you hunting for?"

She frowned, "The rest of the Horcrux. There are only six left to destroy. We hadn't found a way to destroy Rowena's diadem, the hufflepuff's cup, and the ring." Her head shook, "We need to find the locket and Dumbledore knows where. Harry doesn't want him to find out and we couldn't push the time with him. We're trying to investigate this further. Sirius found information through his brother's paperwork and located in a place we wouldn't know. The house elf claimed it all failed and he missed his favorite master." Pouted at the statement, "There's so much…but, Harry has too much on his shoulders and he-"

"-needs a break. I agree, Granger. Thank you," He showed her his rare smile in respect, "I was not certain how you'd be capable to tell me or willing to accept this."

She chuckled, "Harry needs to live after the war. I remember walking into Salazar and watched him cry. He would cry so much and talk about how unfair it all was. He lost hope long ago. I think he wants to live, but Voldy made it all complicated than it needed to be. Save him for me, would you?"

Severus leaned back and understood her reason. He tucked in the bracelet and appreciated the support.

"I will do what I can, Miss-"

"-you had some bloody nerves, Snape!" A growl followed up.

There was strong heat behind him and Hermione grew pale when she realized her timing made Harry suspicious. He was terrified what Potter would do now and did not get the chance to be prepared for this. He felt Harry's hand gripped his neck and pulled him back.

"Hermione, I will deal with you later." He hissed, "I trusted you not to admit a thing and you're being emotional again. Get out."

The witch nodded and did as she was told. Severus didn't realize she was terrified of him as well. He tried to find his bravery side to face his mate, yet, his heart raced to the point he didn't know how to calm down.

The fingers tightened the pull of his dark hair, "You told her and I don't like things changing on my course." He pulled the man away from the desk and slammed him against the board, "I spent years and hours on everything and you are trying to be involved." His teeth gritted, "I'm trying to spare you the pain. I will not tolerate any relationship. I will not tolerate any betrayal. Give me one good reason why I won't let Remus treat you as a pet to keep and I'm not referring to being a cat." He eyed Severus with every single movement.

Severus kept his hands on the wall. He could see how upset Potter was on finding out his friend talking to him and everything to know. He gulped and wondered why Hermione seemed to be afraid. Why she would not defend themselves? It was unlike her. He slowly breathe again and tried to dismiss the pain.

"I…am assisting you in the war. The Ingressique Relegant is a rare potion and I am the only ones who have access to all the important ingredients. Miss Granger explained what it would do onto a Horcrux from what she learned."

Harry straightened his back and eyed slowly. His hand held the man's neck and gripped him tightly.

"Oh, you will make the potion. I saw your packages arrived and read them already. Right now, I don't tolerate the fact you broke my trust. I held a lot of expectation on you and you failed me," His anger grew stronger, "Don't think I will let you off easy." He released the man and hissed stronger than he has before.

Severus shook his head, "Then you are acting like a Dark Lord. You are getting yourself to be exactly like h-"

"Say his name." Harry demanded.

Severus turned silent. The demand was not something he could admit to do. He shook his head, refusing to do it.

"Say his name."

"No."

Harry's magic pulled out and forced the professor on his knees. Harry knelt down to his level and yanked the man's head back. To get a grunt for the pain he made him feel.

"Say his name. I can do this all night. I can make you do things you don't want to do."

Severus didn't wish to go this deep. The fear to admit the name was dangerous for him to try…to risk. Harry held his head and forced him in this position. Why did Harry seem so upset? There was something happening and today was different. It wasn't about the trust. Or was it?

"Say it." He demanded.

"No." He tried to jerk his head away, but forced to be kept in place, "You don't understand, Pot-" Screamed when Harry held up his head higher, "-ah!"

Harry didn't understand why the man refused to do so. He released his head and marched over to the desk. He saw how shaken the professor was and terrified to even say it alone. Why was it difficult to accept?

"Voldemort." Harry spoke loud enough.

Severus flinched at the name. The sight to see him to react and there was more than Harry realized.

"You feared to say his name. You flinch when you hear it. What did he do to you?" He demanded to know, "No details left out, Lucius isn't terrified of the name…what happened?" Narrowed his emerald eyes at the man on his knees.

Severus shook his head, but he felt the words come out to his mouth.

"Trained me into fearing him. When I refused to kill with a wand, he would torture me." He gulped, "He used his name as he tortured me…I would bleed for hours until he feel I learned my lessons. He would be there when I have to kill…a muggle or muggleborn. He was crucio me if I dared to say his name. He would shove a deadly potion into me and let me suffer while hearing his name. He enslaved me temporarily and enforced me to obey his command. After I begged for my life, showing him willingness to kill anyone he requested…"

"Enough," Harry waved his hand to stop the chattering, "I think I understand your past." He performed a few spells in the room and moved Severus onto the transfigured couch. "I will figure out another way to punish you, but nothing to involve what he has done or any of his action like."

Now the guilt gnawed at Potter for doing this so harshly. This…now he understood his part to reach out to Severus. The instinct overrode him and began to soothe the man into comfort.

"Now I understand why you refused to admit his name, I will respect that I will stop saying them." Harry didn't look at the man.

Severus felt relieved from the panic he felt, "Potter, he destroyed me in a way you never thought possible and I did not intended you to discover this way."

Harry nodded, "I'm not finish however, as you said, not intended you to discover this way. You spoke to Hermione and you knew she would tell you more than you needed to know."

"Because she told me the possibility to destroy Horcrux in you."

Harry froze and turned to face the man. This was something he did not know. He decided to keep his anger under this and decided to deal with the witch later.

"What did she tell you?"

Severus breathed, "Love is the opposite to evil. It might reverse the damage placed onto you and remove it. She isn't certain how or where the levels are stood to achieve it."

Harry nodded and saw there was a reason why she told him. He sighed, he should have known sooner.

"You told her about being your animagus mate, did you not?"

He felt ashamed from the disappointment tone, "Yes. It is when she believed there is a chance."

The boy nodded, "There is still no proof. However, I need to research this further. For now," He glared at the man, "I don't trust you. You went out of your way and talked to her without a warning to me or informed your intention. You need to understand the war is at stake and you're leaving me no choice."

Severus blinked, "What…what are you going to do?"

"It's time I learn what roles we have and see who is the dominant."

That's when it hits him. Harry was going to test their roles and see what will work in his favor.

"Harry…what are you doing?"

Harry stepped away from the man and stared at him. He took a deep breath and focused on whatever he might be.

"Severus, tell me what is your animagus role."

His voice was not in his control and forced out to reveal the answer, "Your submissive mate."

Harry nodded, "Just as I thought. After learning in Professor McGonagall, submissive mate obeys their dominant mate without a choice. However, there are some exception. Tonight, I am punishing you into your place." His fingers curled, "You are forbidden to leave the bedroom until I deem you have been justified in your punishment. You will learn and think about everything about talking to Hermione behind my back. You will not be allowed to heal your injury I forced upon you today. You will not be allowed to read or write anything. You will not accept help from anyone. You will not answer to the bedroom door but to me. Is that clear?" He commanded.

Severus found himself locked into willing to the orders of his dominant mate. He hated this. He nodded and Harry sent him through magic to his room. Severus felt choked to the situation and did not know when he would leave. At least, there's a bathroom and he was not denied to eat or drink something. Harry was only trying his best to keep everything in planned.

Harry went off to teach Hermione a lesson and shows her how disappointed he was in her. She had no idea what he had done to Severus and it was only in the middle of the week.

… … …

Harry shook his head. It was only Wednesday he sent Severus into his room and sentenced Hermione to find her book onto how Love impacts on Horcrux. It was only a day and a half ago it had happened. He made sure the house elf sent food and drink to Severus during the punishment state. He was too busy reading the book in the study space and felt the shadow.

"Mister Potter, I'd like a word with you."

Harry turned to see his head of the house and she did not look pleased. He was confused and tried to understand what he could have done wrong.

"Here or your office."

She gestured the way, "My office, young man." Sounded quite mad there.

He gathered his book and shoved them into his bag as they walked down the hallway. The way she suggested her office, it was serious and a conversation would be better off left unheard from others. They arrived and she offered him a seat. She sat down and folded her hands on the desk. She pulled herself closely and prepared to explain.

"While I have no business being involved or why you needed those few items. However, when it comes to Professor Snape, he is someone I am much involved with. I know you did something with him, Mister Potter. Explain."

This felt like he was being accused of murdering someone and he didn't at all! Why couldn't people just leave him be?! He frowned, doubting her since he knew she doesn't know everything.

"Professor, I don't understand…" Trying to gather a point here.

She inwardly drew her lips in to see how cautious he was being and grimaced, "I know for a fact he is Dusk as an animagus. I am aware both of you are mates. He does not tell me much since he contacted me when he realized his tail in his human form and I explained the mating situation." She held her breath, "I realized who on the first night and Severus is someone who I truly cares about. Now, will you explain?"

Harry felt his plans and secrets were still kept safe. That's all it matters. He nodded.

"As a dominant mate, he upsets me by betraying my trusts and I needed to punish him."

She hummed, "And that punishment is…"

"To be isolated in his room and be unaware how long he will be in there."

She shook her head and chuckled once, "I think you just a vacation than punishment."

"He cannot do much in there other than sleep, eat, and bathroom. No social, no reading, and more."

Now she understood, "So tortured him in a humane way you could. And when do you plan to release him? He does have classes to teach. As it is, Albus does not know what goes on between both of you. He's attempting to find out and I believed Severus wouldn't like him to interfere."

Harry shook his head, "Neither do I. I plan to release him in the morning."

"Why has he done to earn such punishment?" She frowned.

The young man looked at her, "Betrayed my trust and placed himself where he shouldn't be. I told him to give me time and he got himself ahead before I could explain them myself."

The witch nodded, "You are afraid what he will learn? And he broke your trust and you felt angry."

"Exactly." Felt furious within him, but he knew it was too late, "…And this isn't your problem. He's my problem."

"He's important to me, Potter. After all, I am his adopted mother and I want him to be safe. That includes in your care." She glared.

His brow raised, "He is safe in my care. Double the times better than what Voldemort puts him through," His teeth gritted, "I want to bloody murder that man."

Minerva knew Severus went through in Voldemort's hands and she didn't think her adopted son would admit it to his mate so soon. Perhaps there was more to meet the eyes. For now, she wanted to see him again and teaching.

"I better see him in the morning or you'll have more the reasons to fear me."

Harry locked up his back straight, "And what you're capable of? You already have me in fear of you. Severus is my care now. He needs to understand the boundary with me."

She shook her head, "Don't be too hard on him, Harry. He doesn't need it from anyone else, including his own mate."

Harry stood up and nodded once. He left her office without a word and Minerva sighed. She hoped she got Potter through and looked forward to the morning greet with her adopted son. There were rarely anyone aware of their mother-son relationship, but she was the reasons why Severus was still alive. Albus wasn't one of the people who knew and it was best to surprise him when the time came right.

Harry returned to the Slytherin quarter and stared at the bedroom door. He hated the conversation he had…but what he could do? He paced around the room and letting his thoughts ran through. It was driving him insane. This school year turned stressful and found it difficult to cope with more things to worry about.

What Hermione said to him…about the levels of love there are and her theories. She pointed out how he was even alive after the horcrux soul entered into him during his toddler year. The way his mother used a powerful spell to save him and she believed their mating relationship would work. He did forbidden her to tell Ron until he approved a time…or in a state of emergency.

"Bloody hell...this is worse than Cho," He muttered to himself and finally stopped himself at the door, "Alright."

He slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it. He pushed it open and saw the man sitting on the floor with the bed against his back. His head turned and saw Harry. He gulped and remained where he was.

"I wasn't planning to lift the punishment, it seems your mum cares enough to say something to me, and that's one person I will never cross the line with." Harry leaned against the doorway, "I don't you want to fear me, Snape, and that's the last thing I want between you and me." He gulped, "From now on, you talk to me. I will stop avoiding you, and you need to be patience with me."

Severus sideway his head, "And miss Granger?"

A nod, "She's missing all of her classes right now to look further into her theory, which she failed to tell me about love into the factor to destroy a Horcrux."

He frowned, "Then don't drive her crazy with missing classes, Potter…don't let take my mistake-"

His head shook, "It goes both ways. She should have pretended she knew nothing or looked at you crazy. Instead, she failed and she forgets the consequences if we came across to someone we do not trust." His head shook, "You, on the other hand, should have tried to get a hold of me. Could have trapped me in the room or something." He hugged himself, feeling guilty for his action, "Hell, I'm surprised you didn't scream and demand me to let you out."

Severus shook his head, "No. Not after the way your anger escapes you."

"I may get mad, but you have to understand I am frustrated with Vol…him." He moved forward, but saw Severus moved away, "I'm sorry." Then he saw the bruises on his arms and some on the neck, "You did not need any of that from me." The ache grew in his stomach for the damage he caused, "Let me heal you."

Severus realized how terrible the boy felt and nodded. Harry walked over to him and knelt down. His fingers snapped and magic glowed on his fingertips. Gently touched the man's injury without pressure and watched the purple shifted to dark brown to yellow to natural skin color of his'. The pain numbed itself and disappeared the ache. The way Severus leaned to his touch and moaned much like his cat side. Harry admired the reaction and couldn't believed how good it felt to have a connection like this.

He continued to massage his neck and leaned to pressed his lips onto Severus' forehead. His voice went soft and gentle enough to trust.

"Better?"

Severus nodded and curled into Harry's arms. Harry held him closely to his chest and continued kissing his head.

"Yes," Barely a whisper, but Harry could hear him, "…don't leave me, please…don't leave me."

That stabbed Harry in the heart when he heard the man say that. Perhaps, Hermione might rather take a risk to find some time for them.

"I won't. I decided to hold off the plans for a little longer. It's not enough time to end the war and be prepared." He softly smiled, "I should have realized the stress everyone is under and the timing is too much. Besides…seeing her crying and devastating to lose me, it's enough to change my mind."

Severus chuckled and realized that Harry's weakness was the tears and sadness. He did recall those feelings.

"Lily did that once with me. She cried to the point she painted my toe nails and fixed up my hair…" He felt it was silly, "I do wondered if James got the same torture she did with me."

Harry chuckled at what his parents did when they were younger, "Something tells me she probably did. Were you friends with my mum?"

He nodded, "Of course. She was my first friend before Hogwarts. Albus knew I knew your family well enough, especially Petunia. That blasted woman never changed." He snorted, "Thankfully she has some decency to remember Lily telling her cats are loyal and they find who is their owner."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. She surprised me." He looked down at the man, "From now on, we talk."

"Considering the way I see you are like when betrayed, I do not blame you. I'd hate to see what you'll do to Wormtail with full anger." Severus shuddered.

Harry blinked. How could he forget about that traitor? It wasn't something to think about all the time, but he realized Severus still feared him. He pulled the man up from the ground and sat him down on the bed.

"I'll worry about him later. Right now, we have a lot to talk about…" Harry sat next to Severus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! **

Severus fell asleep in Harry's arms after Harry tried to discuss things, but he was too worn for the wear. Harry didn't leave him alone this time and decided to get themselves into bed. His magic helped to change their clothes into nightwear and under the cover. The potion masters curled up onto his dominant to the point Harry could not easily leave this time. The morning was nearing and he knew they had classes to attend, there was much to do and it was only Thursday.

"Severus," He whispered, uncertain if this was the right time for first name basis, "We need to wake up and deal with school."

The black eyes snapped open and realized his head was on Potter's stomach. Everything from last night was too real for him to believe, but it happened.

"Did I miss anything for the past two days?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Most of your students just went off to do other things after claiming if you didn't show up for a certain amount of time, class was canceled. Most people didn't make a big deal about it."

Severus accepted that and decided to withdraw himself from his dominant mate. It was not something Harry would easily accept, but everything was changing so much. Why didn't he talk to Hermione sooner? He would have learned so much more than he could have hoped.

"Hopefully they are smart enough to study because it was test day you made me miss handing out."

Potter sighed, "You can blame Hermione. I'm sure she would rather take blame than miss another day of class."

"No. I will find another way to blame." He got himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, "I best get ready."

Harry nodded and waited until he was alone. He sent his patronus to Hermione, informing her that she will no longer pulled away from her classes, and punishment lifted. He didn't know what her reaction would be, but he hoped it would sort things out now. He changed his clothes and dressed up as a student as he usually would. Although, his ankles felt cold due to the fact he has been growing faster than usual.

"Looks like Hogsmade visit this weekend," He muttered.

Severus came out while placing his robe on, "Why this weekend, Potter?"

Harry noticed he was regaining himself again, "…outgrowing my clothes already."

The man stopped buttoning his robe and looked at the young man. The way Harry see his expression left him wondering.

"You had bought clothes before school began. It's barely three months." He frowned, "How is it you are outgrowing so fast?" His head tilted.

Harry shrugged, "I always seemed to grow fast here than I do at Durselys."

Severus did recall how small the boy was in his first year and Ronald was taller than him. Harry would have been mixed up as seven or eight year old child rather than an eleven year old boy. All those times, no one had thought about his size and height. He nodded along and realized his growing spurts were suppressed all those years until he came to Hogwarts.

"You receive more food, which provided you more nutrients you needed and perhaps still need more than you realize." He hummed, "I'll find a potion. You need to check with Madame Promfrey on this. It can affect your health in the future."

Harry snorted, "If I have a future."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "You will. I will not let you die because of his' soul inside of you."

Harry hummed to his amusement to his submissive mate being protective of his life.

"Not unless you take an oath not to save me at the end of the war."

Severus shook his head, "I'm afraid you will not having me accept that oath, Potter. I will not have you die."

Harry sighed, "Get yourself ready for breakfast…we'll talk more later." He muttered.

… … …

Professor McGonagall was pleased to see her adopted son this morning and relieved to know he was not harmed. Severus told her his appreciation to step in before the old coot would. She understood and they enjoyed each other's company. Harry noted the way Severus was happier to see the witch and in society. Perhaps he would choose another way to punish the man next time…if there ever was a chance.

For the classes, everything returned to normal. The students who had potion class, they complained about the tests and Harry knew it too well. Hermione was thrilled to be back to class and Ron was unaware of it since he was too busy panicking the test they have to put up with for their last class.

Severus spent his days terrorizing his students and refused them to complain about his tests. No one wanted to put up with a test and prefer more time to study. He stated that there was no excuse to study each day and they did their best on the test.

Ron was quick enough to finish his test and left the classroom, but Hermione and Harry remained behind. They took their test slowly and the others were gone by the time they answered the last question. Once the professor collected their tests, he sent it off to his office, and focused on the Gryffindors in his classroom. The door closed, windows shuts, and silence charms readily set.

"Now…I," Harry shook his head, "Don't know why both of you messed up on your behalf. You both ought to be lucky it isn't anyone else," His arms rested on the desk, "The damage is too late. Hermione, you will be finding books about how Love affects Horcrux, otherwise by now you would have known the answers. As for you," He looked at the man, "Just because you are a potion master, it doesn't mean you know how to make it exactly. You didn't know what it was until you ordered those books. I suggest you'd find some ways to see anyone who creates this potion often. I don't care how you do it, but you mustn't tell anyone about it in a war relation." He huffed.

They stared at Harry. For someone who could come up something like this wouldn't be simple. This was a boy who wore a mask all his life and they happened to be one of the rare people to witness it. Hermione stammered, gaining their attention, and pulled herself into focus.

"Actually, I found small information. It isn't clear to what it would be indicating or how it works. However, it stated that Love comes in four stages between each other and it brings total commitment." Her head shook and pulled her hair behind the ear, "One is level I recognized is some sort bond and both of you are already beginning that stage. You would need to get to the rest of the three stages. I will look further into that and what to do afterward when we reach that climax. I don't know how long it will take, but it'll be something to further in." She sheepishly smiled.

Severus somehow felt terrified with her knowledge and wondered how she absorbed so much these past two days. Did Potter truly go this far to give her a lesson to learn? He wasn't terrified of his friend at all and acted like this was normal to him. Harry nodded when he heard her and considered his options.

"Do so, Mione." He nodded, "The plans are delayed until further noticed. Right now, I need to investigate a former professor," He turned to the man.

Severus frowned, "Former professor? Who are you thinking of, Potter?"

The Gryffindor didn't dare to express his face, "Slughorn."

He blinked, "My potion professor? What does he has to do with the plan?" Scowled at the fact the professor was brought at all.

Harry sighed, "He taught Voldy." Rested his elbows on the table, "There were conversation, but I am unable to get the entire picture. I have been studying his past before he turned to Dark Lord."

Hermione frowned, "That means you learned more. What did Professor Dumbledore say now?"

Harry shook his head, "Barely scratched the surface with him. However, as a child, Voldy lacked of love and the product of love potion."

"Love potion? I thought he was pureblood?" Severus felt this confusing as he discovered about his dark master.

Harry nodded, "That is what people thought. He made himself to be perceived as a pureblood wizard and he isn't. His father happened to be a muggle, his mother a witch, and she used the love potion because she fell in love with a muggle man. Unfortunately, she thought he would love her and stopped using the potion before he was born." He scratched his head, "The muggle left her and she gave up. She gave birth without magic and died after she named him. I believe you can assume the rest, Snape?"

Severus blinked, "Yes. Being a child as the product of love potion tends to be less loving or compassion human being. She must have overdosed the muggle too much, that they have created him." The understanding why the dark lord went off to the deep end that no one could ever realize why and they all missed the signs.

Harry agreed, "Exactly. It drove him to the dark side because it comforts him and it is what he knows best. The Horcrux splitting his souls increased his insanity and darker more than we could be prepared to realize."

Now the potion master understood. Harry was trying to shorten the time to spare the lives from suffering any worse. Considering Sirius had sacrificed his life, it was something to keep the plans in place and onward.

Hermione stood up from her seat, "Now, we have to take this further. If we continue to stall, we will have difficulty handling anything he might throw at us. Is there anything else to read into, Harry?"

He hummed, "Love spells. Ancient ones, if you could find some. We need to see what my mother used to save me and kept me alive." He glanced at both people, "You aren't going anywhere yet, Hermione. We still have much to discuss. Ron isn't included because he isn't aware of what happened two days ago." He hummed, "He's skeptical when it comes to behavior or people."

The witch sat down, shocked to even register that her thoughts, "Right. How do we go on about telling him?"

Severus frowned, "I do not think it would be a bright idea, considering he dislikes me strongly."

The brow rose on Harry, "Then lessen the dislike, not just with him. Everyone. If people see that you are human, they will support you overall. I assumed the Slytherin supports you automatically and not to dishonor the housemates or embarrasses."

The man straightened his back, "And be suspicious by the dark lord?" He gulped, "He believes I am terrorizing, not-"

"-You aren't his spy anymore." Harry cuts him off with a glare, "You are my responsibility now. You are my submissive mate and I say no more-"

A pair of hands slammed the desk and rose up from his seat, "-I am an adult, Potter. You cannot tell me to simply sit down and be a good little boy. We are in war! We cannot be risking something like this."

"Are you testing me," Harry stood up, leaned closely to the man as his eyes narrowed, "Snape? I'm trying to keep you alive and safe. I know you are terrified of him and I will not have it."

"I am afraid you don't understand, Potter," He forced his sleeve up to expose the mark of his spy, "I am his property. I am forced to do as expected!"

The sight of the Death Eater's mark sparked the anger growing inside Harry. The words that traveled into the boy-who-lived's ears shocked him to no ends. He couldn't breathe and his fingers clasped around the man's wrist.

"Not. Any. More." He seethed, "You. Are. Mine."

Suddenly, Severus' arm was glowing in dark black and almost jerked away from immediately action. Harry gripped him tightly from escaping and Hermione gasped.

"Harry! Stop it!" Her head shook, "You'll get him suspicious! He finds out the dark mark removed, he will come after you sooner than you don't need it!" Trying to pull logical words together, "Don't do it right now!"

Harry froze his magic and glared at the witch, "He is mine! No one touches what is mine!"

She nodded off quickly and pulled her breathe in quickly, "Yes. But you won't be able to help him. He will kill your mate and leaves you weak and powerless. Think! He won't think twice. Voldy will kill Professor Snape in one spot! He will know!"

There was so much loss of control for Harry, but he heard her. He understood each word and realized the danger they could potentially be in. Harry looked at Severus without looking down at the marked arm.

"You belong to me, got it?" Hissed harshly.

Severus accepted, "Yes."

The black magic disappeared in a second and Harry released his arm. Hermione breathed, feeling the sweats slipped down her forehead, and sat down in her chair. The men sat down and Harry was unable to remove his eyes off his submissive mate.

"Let me worry about him. You do your part here."

The professor shook his head, "Then the headmaster we would have to worry about."

Harry smirked, "Oh, let him try to find out. He plays a biggest influence in this war and he doesn't know it."

Severus found it rather confusing and glanced to the young witch to find some answer. She shrugged and that left it much confusing to why Harry wasn't worried on that part.

"Ron will eventually gets used to seeing you as a human being because everyone is saying. It wouldn't be a big deal, but no one wants to kill you here as far I know." His head shook, "I don't know what will happen since some things goes off course and when something happens, he will play his role as expected and should be willing to accept our bond relationship."

Somehow, it sounded likely to work out itself without the need to explain and further the nonsense for however long. Hermione was impressed and didn't disagree.

"Ron will probably demand why he wasn't told sooner. A month time won't be too long, but enough to establish good changes." Hermione smiled.

Harry grinned, "Exactly. Now, you will do your part of the assignment. I want no more excuses, understand?"

"I will work on my theories and more. Don't worry, I'd never let you down."

His emerald eyes rolled and watched the witch leaves the classroom. As soon as they were left alone, fingers trailed up Harry's thighs and his legs tensed up from such gentleness. Slowly gulped and saw Severus behind him already. How did he missed the man move around already? Harry needed to observe his surroundings carefully or he could be dead.

"I'm yours, aren't I, Potter?" A whispered warmed his ear.

Harry blushed brightly when he had heard that, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Trying to watch the man's movement and grew concern.

Severus trailed his fingers up the thigh and nearing to Harry's member, "To show you that I am yours."

Harry gritted his teeth while his member decided to betray him right now. He did not need this with Severus and somehow, the man was seducing him.

Harry kept his moaning refrained, "I already have you as mine. You accepted it. I don't like someone else's mark that belongs to me."

Severus leaned his head towards Potter's neck, "I do enjoy someone who loves to posses me…someone who could easily be jealous."

This was confusing for the savior, especially when his submissive mate had told him what he liked in a mate. Harry happened to represent them and he was being kissed on the neck. A gasp escaped his lips and snapped his eyes shut.

"S-st-stop it." He insisted.

Severus pulled away, "Why?"

Harry shook his head, "We need to be careful," He breathed, "Anyone could come in and see you doing this. They would think you are raping me or something."

The professor found himself disappointed, "You aren't fun. What is the point of risk?"

Risk? Harry didn't like that word or used it lightly. It was something he couldn't exactly expressed his words into the matter. It kept him from explaining it, but magic showed him another way.

"Would you just stop? Why don't we learn about each other?" His head tilted, feeling more comfortable with their spaces.

Severus scowled, "What kind of a teenager are you?"

Harry felt confused…was he supposed to behave in a certain way? He turned to the man and blinked at him a few times.

"Um…not a normal one? Am I missing something?"

The professor was shocked to hear this response, "Generally teenagers' hormones tend to be in a state of lust and in a heat."

Now that bright blush returned to Potter's face when he realized the man's purpose. Harry quickly distanced himself to the other end of the table. His head shook and tried to breathe, but felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm…not ready." He gulped, "I don't know if I could hold back."

A smirk grew, "I see, if you don't hold back…what would happen in the process?"

Harry's eyes bored into the dark eyes of his mate's, "They aren't pleasant to go about it. I enjoyed full control in everything and you are making me lose control. I need complete control over you and you aren't even easy. I don't think I'd allow you to leave the bed at all and leave you there. To leave you there and you would put up whenever I need to do it to you." He gulped.

Severus hummed and understood the fear in power. His arms crossed, feeling disappointed to his testing, and stood with patience.

"While I am an animagus cat, it doesn't mean you have full control over me. It is only when I stepped out of the line or unsafe from anything and anyone. You are responsible to mark me, to claim me, protect me, provide me, and so forth. However, I can do my best to live my life in how I justify best. I have the same control as I do over to you, Potter. It goes both ways, not the dominant ways." He grimaced, "Besides…why refused something to feel good about? I know you were about to moan and beg." Smirked at his dominant mate.

Harry was about to argue, but the smirk on Severus felt impossible to escape. The way he explained things, especially when Severus managed to keep his rights on being a spy still. Harry would have removed it immediately, but he couldn't afford to have Voldemort arriving too soon. He sighed and sat down.

"Not now. Maybe another time," His head shook, "But I will find a way for him not to discover his loss with you," His lip twitched.

Severus knew that Harry forced him to tell him what the dark lord has done. It was a dark path, but to see how angry he was to someone who wants to kill the boy-who-lived. A dark wizard will have to watch out because Harry wouldn't stop himself from killing him and multiply times if he must.

"For now, let's focus between you and me, Potter."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be foolish." A sigh escaped his lips, "I need to read more onto that book. Your mother interrupted me…"

Severus rolled his eyes, "She is only my adoptive mother, I call her Minerva since she took me in the second year."

A hum, "Was she looking to adopt or…" Trying to see where this would lead.

Severus blinked. No one had truly cared enough to know the true story behind it or noticed the way Professor McGonagall and Severus bonded in the beginning. The memories drew in and gave a smile to those days.

_She was strolling down the hallways with sharp alert. The night was dark, hardly a moon in sight, and the breezy wind passed by. The professor took her time and found the hallway emptied in silence. _

_A sniffling sound out of nowhere and the witch frowned. She stopped and heard another one, only louder. She quickly prepared herself for the argument._

_"__Who is there?" She demanded their presence, "This will be fifty points from your-" Her eyes caught the sight of the second year Slytherin boy who was hugging his knees in tears, "What is wrong?" She knew the student and approached him._

_The boy looked up at her, "You don't care." He frowned._

_Minerva knelt down, "Severus Snape, you do know that I care. What is wrong? You aren't the ones for tears," She frowned, worried about him. _

_His head shook, "It's nothing. I'm an idiot who is crying."_

_Her hand gently rested on his shoulder, "You are a bright student and there is nothing wrong with crying. Why don't we head to my quarter and you may stay for the night?" She offered her hand to him. _

_The black eyes stared at her and then her hand. The tears still fell endlessly, but it felt so much easier. He accepted her offer and she led the way. He found the professor's quarter to be safe and welcomed. It was a lovely home and it pulled into a family sense of feeling into the place. Minerva went to find something in her small dresser and pulled it out. A knitted blanket woven in with green and red of autumn season. She unfolded the blanket and placed it around the boy. She sat down and gestured a seat on the couch. Severus sat down and felt her arms around him. _

_"__Why don't you tell me what happened?" She gently smiled._

_Severus' lips quivered, "…mum died. I have no one left." And broken into more tears than magic could ever produced. _

_The witch was shocked and ended up comforting him all night. She pulled him into a hug and mothered him all night. Severus clenched onto her and wept to the point he truly missed her already. _

_"__You will always have me, Severus, always." She gently kissed his crown. _

Severus still felt the day was important to her and him. It would possibly destroy him, if he was left alone in grieving.

"My mother passed away in my second year. Minerva found me grieving and learned that I had no one. She took me in and raised me."

Harry nodded, "I take it that she's important to you that you'd do anything for her?"

A brow rose, "Yes, but why would that matters?"

Harry chuckled, "You do not mess with a family, especially when you are important to one another. Ron's family did actually adopt me, however, Dumbledore isn't aware I'm legally their son."

Severus didn't expect this. At least, it was an interesting year already and accomplished much over time.

"Why not inform him soon?"

Shrugged, "It's not important right now." His head shook, "Although, Molly would be thrilled to have an announcement to close people, but the risk it would placed her would be too much. Everyone decided in the family to remain quiet."

"So I'm dating a Weasely." Grimaced at the idea.

Harry laughed, "At least I'm not a red head."

Severus shook his head, "Thankfully or I'd mix you up with your brothers."

A snort followed through and they arrived to their quarter. Harry didn't expect the man would joke around.

"All this for the sake of a war?" The professor realized it and he knew for a fact Mrs. Weasely couldn't share the news, it must have been difficult, "Which you are going to plan on dying and you leave her heart broken over the loss of her son?"

Harry froze. The question that had him realized deeper than he wanted to think thorugh. One person who treated him as their own. That was the pain he would placed onto her and she will never be able to move on. The hands clenched tightly and released it when facing the man.

"I didn't factor that in…" He looked straight into the dark eyes, "However, there may likely be a change in everything since Hermione failed one detail about love."

Severus hummed, "Then why not begin between us?"

"I-" Hary stopped for a moment and frowned, "-am not sure what to do to be quite honest. Relationship isn't what I have on my mind and being involved in a war that I haven't had the time."

Severus tilted his head, "Hadn't had the time? I'm afraid I am unaware of everything had went on in your life."

A sigh, "You wouldn't. After the first year, I learned so much about war, strategies, and behaviors before second year started. I spent so much time for the war, I hadn't had the chance to enjoy life and deal with being a kid. I've been an adult all my life."

'Pop!' 'Creak!' 'Clunk!' There were many sounds in their quarter going off. Harry saw Severus in deep shock. However, for magic to take over was dangerous. Severus' hands shook and trembled uncontrollably. Harry's brows burrowed and eyed his submissive mate.

"You shouldn't have need to, Potter!" Tossed his hands in the air and paced around the living room, "The whole bloody purpose for you to enjoy school, learn magic, and then prepared to fight him! The old coots only wants you to enjoy school while you can." Almost yanked his hair out, "He planned to win the war, you'd survive…yet, he doesn't know about the bloody horcrux!"

Harry blinked, "He knows about the horcrux…he knows how I'll survive the war?" Gulped down his fear for his hope.

The man stopped pacing instantly and faced his dominant mate.

"The headmaster knows…then why haven't you tell him?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't think he'd know a solution. He would try for his fallen death to keep me safe. That's all I knew."

"And to think we must keep this away from you? I think not." Severus pinched his nose bridge, "It's time we see the headmaster. He might be useful for once."

Harry nodded, "Let's go. If there's a way to live and defeat him, I'll do it now."

They rushed out of their quarter and to the headmaster's office. The thought of a way sparked a hope in Harry, to have a future and more! Severus saw the glow of happiness in Potter and he hoped it wasn't a fail in their progress.

Once they got to the stairs, Severus spoke the password and went up to the office. They ran and almost collided into the elder. It seemed that he was about to attend dinner. Albus hadn't expected both of them and their faces told him dinner would have to wait.

"Is everything alright," Curiously glancing at both of them.

Harry took a deep breath, "Maybe, we need to talk and it's very important."

Somehow, Albus had a feeling it was for a reason. He decided to accept it and offer them a seat. He sat down across from them.

**A galleon for thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaaaand continue! **

For the first time, Harry felt nervous to admit willingly. To have Severus with him helped lessen the situation to be less lonely. The headmaster wasn't aware of everything and only assumed to be related to Dusk or home.

"Um, Professor Snape and I came along to a lot to learn and I was informed about you."

The elder nodded, "I see. Did he say anything that brought you here?"

The young man nodded, "Your plan on how I'll survive and win the war."

Albus frowned and wondered why his spy chose to inform the boy. It did not make sense, but decided to play along.

"You know something that I may not and it is involving his' Horcrux." Harry gulped, almost terrified to be fearing his chance to live.

The headmaster was shocked. This wasn't supposed to be found out. He knew Severus remained unaware and the way his spy presented anger. The anger was directed to someone who caused all this mess.

"So you know what it is, my boy?" Folded his hands, remaining calm.

"Yes," How much hatred he held for Voldemort, "He performed a dark deed by killing in order to split his soul and placed into something he values. It makes him immortal. All I know two ways to destroy his Horcrux and all the items. I know I am listed as one."

The lost color on Albus' face, "You found them all? Did you destroy the others?"

Severus felt pleased to see something happening. Yet, the reaction amused him to see the headmaster in such state.

Harry sighed, "Only one is destroyed. The diary was one of them. I have half of them collected, the rest are not accessible. There is fang venoms and a potion to destroy the Horcrux, but it will likely damage object or living being."

The headmaster gasped, "I see you did your homework. You only needed one book to explain for someone like you."

Severus jerked his head, "You mean to tell me you knew how to keep Potter alive?"

Harry gritted his teeth, "And didn't inform me? All these years, I thought I'll be dead. Just so he doesn't live after I'm dead!"

The elder frowned, "You weren't meant to know until later this year. All these years? When did you learn?"

Harry huffed, "Before second year," His arms crossed, "You're pissing me off for keeping this quiet. I know you're aware I have a plan, but you don't know what I am planning all those times." His head shook, "I need the book."

Albus disagreed, "You don't need them. It stated that a carrier of a fractured soul will face the person and they must destroy you. However, they destroy the Horcrux instead. You become unconscious for a short time." He hummed, "Vold-"

Harry waved his hand as his magic coated the voice, "We do not speak the name." He glanced over to Severus, "To get him to stop flinching."

The headmaster hadn't expected this sort of magic or this strength. Harry did this without a wand and did not even need to speak!

"Harry has stronger magic, sir, but we are not certain if it will be enough to face him. This is normal for him to do without a wand." He sighed, bittered about it.

The mute Albus understood and turned to Harry with a questionable face for explanation. He still found this to be quite shocking for the boy to be at this level before anyone could ever succeed.

Harry rolled his eyes and removed his magic spell. Albus noticed the boy's hand didn't move and still did magic anyway. He soothed his throat and thought what to say now.

"Tom Riddle would never be able to accomplish what you can do now, my boy, and that might work in your favor." He hummed.

Harry eyed the old man, "He's working his way up to be powerful again. Much more powerful than I could ever be."

Severus patted his mate's shoulder, "For now, but you are using it frequently and learning much more than he could dream of, Potter."

Albus smiled, "Besides, with my plans, I assure you that you are likely to live. He will not be able to kill you...however, he can return. Those Horcruxes he created must be destroy," His hands folded.

The boy agreed immediately, "Yes, I had planned on going to hunt the rest. He plans to invade the school at the end of school year."

Albus glanced over to Severus, expected an explanation on this information, and his spy did not give him any information. He turned to face Harry and saw that Harry had a way.

"How are you getting your sources?"

Harry smirked, "A spy of my own and not him, though," His thumbed pointed at Severus, "I'm not letting him anywhere near that bloody man." Scowled.

Albus sighed, "But he is a spy as well, why risk something that he would grow suspicious of his absence?"

His lip twitched, "No. He would believed Severus is spying and unable to reach him due to others would noticing his disappearance and more."

Severus shook his head, "I still have to do my job-"

"-no." He demanded, "Don't even use that bloody excuses and I will lock you up in your bedroom and keep you tied to the bed if you tried any stunt with me." A growl slipped from Potter's lips.

Severus glared, not pleased when he did this in front of the headmaster and denied him even more! This was war they're facing and Harry does not understand the true meaning of war.

"I am not an animal, Potter. I have every right to be involved in spying and partake my role as a spy. We need to watch what-"

Suddenly Harry pinned him down on the couch and laid him out to prevent an escape. Harry held his wrists over the man's head and glared harshly to the point death would fear for him.

"-you are pushing it, Snape," Growled, "You are mine and I will not let him lay a single finger on you again.

Severus tried to shake the young man off, "Get off me, Potter." Squirmed a few times, "You may be powerful, but I have more intelligent than you do." Snared.

Harry gripped his throat, "Watch it, you are mine and you agreed to it. You are mine and you are not allowed to be in his presence."

Severus stared at him viciously and refused to obey such order. He spent years in the war to survive and he refused to stop his role in the middle of a war. It was beyond too soon for his account. Albus watched them and bewildered by such action from the Gryffindor. It was unusual and their conversation had him confused more than ever.

Although, the way Harry kept Severus down and how much tension exploded between them. It did not look like it would be easing up anytime soon. He rose from his chair and approach slowly. His hand gently reached out to Harry's shoulder and Harry jerked his head to the headmaster.

"He's mine, you understand? If I find out you send Snape to him, you're getting buried next to Riddle." He hissed.

Albus removed his hand immediately, "I will respect your wishes…however, you must understand Severus is a full grown man. He deserves his own decision and action. I am aware what Riddle has done to him and prefer to keep him safe and away. Severus still chose to be a spy from the start and it was never my request."

Harry kept breathing in and out when he listened to Professor Dumbledore. It felt difficult to behave under the dominant mate role and how he held the desire to be overly protective. It was rather confusing. He never felt this way to anyone. Severus kept quiet, hoping to Merlin that Potter would listen to someone who wasn't afraid of him.

"Get Hermione, I will meet you at our quarter." He demanded to Severus.

The spy hated that call for demand. He couldn't escape from that power Harry seemed to be using too often. Harry released him and left their quarter. The emerald eyes monitored the elder and saw a few expressions that interpreted thoughts.

"I'm not answering why or how we are mates. I respect his rights to privacy." Harry sat down crossed his arms, "Although, you kept that book. A book that I need to read."

Albus let his head down, "I did not realize there was value in the book. I was unaware of you knowing anything I knew already."

Then Harry understood. To him, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone but the people he selected to know about this. He frowned and couldn't grasped how he felt about this. How the headmaster had the book the entire and all those years he spent reading and wasted his time.

"I don't trust people so easily," Harry sighed, "Severus, especially…but Hermione found another="

Harry explained furthered everything he thought it would be important to the headmaster. If anything, Albus took it into consideration and surprised to learn a few things he hadn't known. They exchanged conversation on the Horcruxes and how to handle them. They discussed on how to collect the Horcruxes without Voldemort's suspicious.

… … …

It was only half an hour with the headmaster and Harry ended up walking down the hallway to his quarter. All he knew that Hermione would be delighted to hear Professor Dumbledore is involved. Her insight and efforts to learn everything she can proves her theory in the working. That was her job and he intended to let her accomplish the task. His mind drifted off to deal with Severus and seeing the emotions within the man's dark eyes. Those onyx colors that spoke volume to his heart that Severus' face would not say much.

Harry shook his head. He was seeing several turns along the way and how quiet everything felt. That day he recalled on giving up on finding a way to live and how much he cried. He felt stupid now…everything kept changing the way he saw things. Not once has he cared enough for Severus, not in a way he could feel the connection, and everything that brought them together now. The urge to be possessive to Severus-

A sudden movement in the corner of his eyes. Harry jerked his head and saw a naked blond student being flown out the tower's door. The Gryffindor quickly act the blond into his arms before they could hit their head. Harry saw the person he caught was young Malfoy. He was almost naked, only left with boxer…however, the rest of his body was not in great condition. He could see wounds, bleeding, and bruises everywhere. The split lips cracked up, the blown up left check, and right eye all black in its glory. There was so much mess that mixed on Malfoy, as if some liquid stuff thrown onto him, and more.

Harry was shocked and it twisted his stomach. Who could-

Some voices were growing louder to his hear and he jerked his head. Malfoy clung onto Potter for his dear life. Harry held him closer to keep him safe as he acted on his behalf. The others came out as they laughed. There were six male students coming out and have their members out of their pants. Harry felt cold on his cheeks and understood that Malfoy was being taken advantage of. His anger grew from there and it was deadly to think about it.

All the boys were chuckling when they saw the boy-who-lived holding Malfoy. They grinned darkly and exchanges glances to one another. It sent a shiver up his spine the way they smirked. Harry quickly grabbed his wand –

"I don't think so," His wand knocked out, "We're in the mood to play and now you're trapped." One of them spoke, seemed to eager and the sound of lust.

They walked around to trap them in a circle. Harry felt tensed when he was surrounded. Didn't they know any better not to mess with someone who deals regularly with Voldemort? He felt this was stupid…

He growled, "Don't come closer." Trying to eye each of them in their movement, despite of the two people happened to be a blind side.

Harry kept his senses on high alert and wondered why they attack Draco in the first place. If he asked, they might not survive. His wand was out, but he knew the victim needed immediate help first. There was no time. Three boys began to approach with their grins and enough to slap them to the point they'd regret thinking of it. Of course, it wouldn't work since they were seventh year students from the looks of it.

A whimper escaped the victim's lip and that did it. Harry flickered his wrist and his magic blasted them. They grunted and collapsed onto the floor. Then, Potter twisted his hand and sent another hit with his magic.

"Huh…" A weak sound, "…how did you…do that?" Draco's head landed onto Potter's shoulder and no longer supporting himself.

Harry caught him from falling down and sighed. He knew he should have wiped Draco's mind or alter them like he did to the seventh years. Draco was scooped into his arms and carried out through the hallways.

What was happening today? Nothing made sense to Potter, but he dealt the situation. He finally arrived to the quarter and entered in after the password announced.

"…dore knew all this time? I knew I should have pushed harder on getting Harry to talk to him. It would have saved us all the trouble in the first place!" The witch cried out.

"And get off the bloody couch. It's urgent!" Harry demanded.

Hermione jumped onto her feet and gasped to see the injured Malfoy. Severus quickly ran to his shelves and gathered what he might need. Harry set his house enemy onto the couch and laid him down carefully.

"He'll need pain-killer, blood replenishing, and sleeping draught."

Severus froze, "He needs salves as well."

Harry shook his head, "I can heal those. The rest I cannot." He looked at her, "I need you to make clothes for him and send a patronus to Professor McGonagall to collect eight students. They should wake up in an hour. Explain to her that they abused a student, unnamed, and threatened myself."

Hermione nodded and began to do her part of the job. Severus rushed over with three potions he was requested to do. Harry looked at the man and saw the worried upon his face.

"He will be okay. He isn't dying, just in pain, and I will arrange for his safety. He will no longer be allowed in the Slytherin tower." Harry gently rested his fingers onto Draco's face and drew in his magic.

Severus slipped in the potion, but saw the gentle side of Harry. Who seemed to be worried about Draco within seconds. The way his magic worked in so well, it kept the focus going. The potion master managed to provide all the potion necessary portion in order to help his godson.

"Okay. Professor McGonagall is on the way and understood the emergency. The clothes are ready for him," Hermione walked in and set down on the edge roll of the couch.

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Hermione. As it is, we haven't eaten and do you mind getting the house elves to bring our food?"

She frowned, "You mean I should make-"

Harry pulled away from his magic, "-don't pull that on me." He glared, "You are working too hard and right now, having you to cook isn't a good time. You need your energy to prepare for other things."

That shuts her up. She nodded and went out to order the food for them. Harry regained his focus and continued healing Draco again. Severus sat down on his legs and watched the beautiful action of healing his godson. There was peaceful moment to witness how kind sleep can be, but nurturing Harry appeared to be.

Potter noticed the way his submissive mate was behavior and his stomach twisted at the fact how he treated him early in the headmaster's office. His other hand stretched out and rested on his cheek. The way Severus blinked and leaned for the touch.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I just don't want you to be terrified or get hurt by him again."

Severus shook his head, but kept Potter's hand there by his own hand, "That is why I decide for myself, Harry. You must understand that I still saw the headmaster to undo the damage. He saved me. Mum saved me. Her love made me feel safe and wanted. She spent all her time with me when I wept," He looked at Draco, "I chose to be a spy to make ends meet."

Harry slipped his fingers up to the man's hair, "You don't need to. You are already have. What he did to you was unspeakable and you did not have a choice. Right now, you do…despite that I don't want you involved. I want you safe and alive."

The onyx eyes looked up at him, "And I too, Potter, I want you safe and alive as well."

He agreed and noticed all the wounds and bleeding out stopped. He pulled his hand away and relaxed a bit.

"I believed they were raping him…" Harry closed his eyes, trying to understand the fear that Draco presented today, and how petrified he was.

The way Draco clung onto him as a protector, but he wanted to keep him safe as much as possible.

"He is my godson, Harry."

Harry turned to look at the man, "That explains it. I have the urge to protect him, but he…doesn't deserves to be treated like that. I don't even go that far…I think."

Severus patted his hand, "They wanted something out of him, but knowing him, he fights strong."

Harry sighed, but felt helpless when it got out of hand. It didn't make sense why they wanted to do it to a Malfoy. It strange timing as well. Hermione returned to their quarter and sympathized the boy.

"How was he in dinner time?"

She looked at him, "He was having a good time as usual. Chatting away about how the holiday is nearing and ready to go home for a change."

He nodded, "So this happened after dinner and something happened along the line. They were seventh year, why pick on sixth year?"

"Easier to pick a victim younger," Severus answered, "Lucius' line when he was younger."

Grimaced, "Need to change that when we get the chance, but right now, he needs us. I don't know what goes on in that tower, but you do. Is this normal for seventh year to do to sixth year?"

Severus frowned, "No. It is usually to place embarrassment or revenge. Once you become a victim, you are selected into the acceptance of next year to carry the tradition. Why would they do this to him?"

Hermione agreed, "Perhaps there is more than we are led on."

Harry nodded, but still hated them for their action. Poor Draco, being involved of their mess and he won't be out of it either.

"We'll talk about the missions later. Malfoy is my priority now and it is too late to alter his memory of seeing me perform without a wand."

Severus hummed, "So he is likely to be involved as well?"

"Let's not get ahead. Hermione," Potter turned to her, "I will cast a bed for you and you will be the first person to greet in the morning. He will need a mother's nurturing."

The witch smiled and accepted that. Severus tilted his head and wondered why tell her now? Harry stood up and pulled the man up from the floor.

"Come on. We need to work on our relationship and eat alone."

The smell of food occurred to him and his stomach growled harshly to the point he wondered how he didn't noticed he was this hungry. He accepted the idea and bid Hermione a good night. Harry snapped his finger and a new bed appeared. Then, Draco in new clothes with blankets and pillows provided.

Severus wondered what Harry would have to say now. It was already feeling like a long day and it seemed to be a long night already.

**A galleon for thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Lemon-ish**

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and more! **

**Enjoy!**

Severus and Harry began eating in their bed, bearing the awkward silence among them, and hadn't spoken a word since they entered into the room. The professor felt better when his stomach filled up, but he still wondered what Harry would do next.

Eventually, they finished eating and the house elves magically sent it away in their presence.

"Dumbledore and I talked and it looked like the chances of defeating him without me dying is a high possibility."

Severus softly smiled, "Isn't that good news?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. For once, it is lifting news for me. Although, I admit, he isn't afraid of me and that's rare to come across."

The professor shook his head, "He spent his life in fear until he faced Dark Lord and realized how silly it was. He could see the Dark Lord fearing him."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, shouldn't the man be more afraid for his death?"

Severus shook his head and chuckled along, "That is why he feared the headmaster because Professor Dumbledore is one of the powerful wizards known in history for defeating Grindelwald."

Harry blinked and tilted his head, "Grindelwald?" This was a first, "Who was he?"

Severus was shocked that Harry hadn't heard of him before. It was well known why the headmaster was famous for and how involved into the war. Harry was bemused and tried to recall anything with the name.

"Grindelwald was a darkest wizard we had in his time. He has done crimes with selected people and he was well known for. People truly feared him greatly and Albus Dumbledore defeated him in the greatest duel in history."

Harry hummed, "Is Grindelwald alive still?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, from what I know."

"Then that is the biggest mistake right now."

Severus jerked his head, "I don't understand how this is a mistake?"

The dominant mate had that fixated look when it comes to planning, "Voldy will find Dumbledore's enemy useful," He gulped, "Does Grindelwald have a revenge on Dumbledore?"

Severus grimaced, "I don't know everything. I am only familiar what I have learned. This is something to sort out."

Harry sighed, "We'll need to do a meeting then. A big meeting in the room of requirement to keep this safe from public."

"Room of Requirement? Care to elaborate?"

His mate understood, "A room that you would need. You think about it three times and it opens up to exactly what you required within a room. I used it last year with that bloody witch…" He thought about it, "…I hope she hasn't disabled the room itself."

The Slytherin realized what his mate was talking about, "The room she found your army in?" This was something he hadn't discovered before, "How did you come to discover such place?"

A smirk grew, "A good loyal house elf, especially he knew everything in Hogwarts."

Severus hadn't realized so much potential to know a house elf, let alone being served by them, and secrets to discover. Harry was surprising him no less.

"The meeting, we will have. Who would we involved?"

Harry pulled out his hands and began counting his fingers to list, "You, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, your mum, Remus and his mate, Dobby, Weaselys family, Kingsley, and one last person. I'm not certain with Draco yet, he's too frail for the time being and decide to wait if it is best to do."

Severus hadn't expected that many people involved and found it rather new to his discovery. Yet, a smaller circle than he had than he assumed. Still, this was enough to gather people involved.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can do it for lunch hours and have plenty time to discuss."

He hummed, "And half the students would be out or relaxing. There would be no classes to disrupt either."

"I'll send the invites," Harry snapped his fingers and each person would receive a white golden paper with elegant details to read about tomorrow and stating that it was to be mandatory to attend. He would know who read them, "There. All done. We will discuss more into it later," He smiled.

Severus matched the same feeling and that sent a shiver up the young man's spine.

"You should smile more often," Harry commented, touching his face gently.

The professor sighed, "So should you." He leaned more the affection touched that he yearned for so long.

Harry cupped the man's face and soothed his thumbs to feel how smooth his face was. To see the man's true self and how calm he was in his hold. They slowly pulled up together and somehow, Severus was in his' arms. He looked up at his dominant mate and the Gryffindor kissed upon his lips softly. The submissive moaned to a whispering purr and it turned the attention on Harry.

Their lips clashed upon each other time and time again, while Harry held his head to keep him where he was, and felt so much control. The invitation was openly given and easily took over the man's tongue. It was becoming breathless as their tongue intertwined. Harry's fingers gripped tightly to get him to stop fighting the domination. Severus tried to hold the kiss into one place, but the wildness grew within them. Their hands drove everywhere onto each other's body and liven the sensation much sensitive.

The Gryffindor broke apart and admired the lost look. The way he has Severus on his back and ready for the taking. The emerald eyes blinked and realized something…

He leaned down and pressed hard with his lips against the bare neck of his mate. A loud gasp from his Slytherin and deepened when his teeth bitten in. Severus' fingers curled tightly on Harry's back shirt and scratching his back. He tried to hold in his scream, almost letting it out until Harry soften the bite. The slick and lick tongue collected the man's blood and he admired his mark upon his mate. Their lips met again to the final touches.

"You belong to me, Severus," He whispered, "To me only and I belong to you only." Showing him a true happiness of a smile.

Severus could see a beautiful side of Harry and accepted that. He felt he was wanted, needed, and loved by his mate and he refused to let go. An index finger slid down the man's chin and lifted his chin.

"You purr exactly like Dusk," Admiring what he heard, "I should make you do that all the time," Smirked.

A pair of blushful cheeks grew brightly on Severus when he heard what Harry had said to him. He shook his head and Harry pulled his suit's collar as he watched his reaction.

"Oh, I will, but first?" He set the man down and vanished their clothes, "It's high time I fuck you," A soft chuckled, "…on your desk." He glanced over to the desk in the bedroom.

Now he was completely red all over his face when Harry said that to him. Harry dragged him out of bed with their nudity in display and he was pushed against the desk. Severus tried to get up, but was pinned down. A tsk'ing was rather disappointed tone in his ears and Harry was about to keep that promise. Harry admired the man's body and didn't care for the scars he saw. His fingers trailed each scar sent a shiver up the man's spine and left him wondering what was about to happen.

"So…beautiful."

… … …

A breathless exhaustion, but worth to feel so alive. The desk turned to be quite the mess, but Severus was screaming for more and begged his dominant to take him. Harry did follow through his order and they both ended up back on the bed to curl up. Severus curled up onto his stomach while Harry soothed his back. They slept comfortably at the thought of winning through survival. A hope they could build their relationship and to go beyond the limit they could dream for.

A whimpering slipped into Harry's ears and it woke him up immediately. His emerald eyes saw Draco in tears and crawling into bed to him. Severus woke up when he felt the bed was moving more than he was used to.

"Please…please," Draco wept and his voice was raspy, "I can't handle being used…don't use me, please!" Shoved his head onto Harry's chest.

Harry hadn't expected this, but he immediately cradled Malfoy and rubbed his back. He softly hush him and did not speak a word. Severus joined in comforting his godson.

"It's okay, Draco. You are safe, I promise you." He kissed his forehead, "I won't let them lay a hand on you ever again," He hugged tightly and Draco welcomed that hug the most.

He cried and cried so much, but Harry didn't push him away. He kept listening and understood the pain he was going through. Severus didn't say a word since he didn't know how to help. Young Malfoy curled up into a ball and stayed on his chest. At least…they were wearing night clothes before they fell asleep or it would have been awkward.

"Please…I'll do anything!" He sobbed and barely could breathe, "At your mercy, Potter…" He sniffled and his nose turned red.

Harry shook his head and pulled him to his chest, "Draco," He whispered, "You are safe. My job is to protect you and nothing more." Pressed his lips on top of his head, "That's all. Will you listen to me in order to protect you? Do you remember when I saved us in the forbidden forest?"

He whimpered, but he nodded. How he felt shamed for being an easy victim to his own house. The worse was by his house.

"How about the second year, when that snake went after you and your classmate?" Harry smiled at him, "I stopped the snake from attacking anyone."

Draco's lips quivered, "Y-y-you did," He sniffled with dripping tears off his chin, "You…always do."

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Every time something goes wrong, I saved you. I promise you that I will protect you and you will never be unsafe again."

Malfoy agreed, "You promise?" A whine that he couldn't hold back.

Harry nodded and the blond accepted that. He felt emotionally worn out that he couldn't think straight anymore. Yet, all the hugging and kisses and back rubbing settled the emotions down has caused him to fall asleep. It was only four in the morning and Harry couldn't exactly move. The witch finally came in with a worried look on her face and saw where Draco was. She shook her head and stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear him leave the couch or crying," She sympathized him, "But the potion wore off so quickly…"

Severus nodded, "That is normal for him. He's adjusted to dreamless potion and he can wake up halfway the process. The healers state there is nothing wrong with that and he doesn't appear to have any other health problems for this action."

She hummed, "Should I take him back to the couch?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he's fine…I hadn't expect a breakdown so soon."

She brushed the blond's hair back a little, "He doesn't deserves this…he doesn't." Her head shook.

Severus glanced at his godson, seeing so much crying had broken his heart, and the thought of what happened. He wanted to kill those seventh year students for pulling this crime! He knew his mum would justify all of this. He looked at his friend.

"Get some sleep, 'Mione. Today is a little of relax and a meeting later on," He hummed softly, "Go get some sleep." He insisted.

She smiled, "Thank you."

Hermione left them alone and returned to sleep. Harry glanced down, trying to understand how much trauma he went through. Severus saw the way Harry was still keeping that comforting side to his godson and how easily he handled the situation.

"Thank you, Harry…" Severus whispered.

Harry looked up at him, "He deserves better anyway, Severus," Trying to work on using the man's name was not easy for him, "I do wish to have a family one day."

Severus nodded, "So do I. The way you calm him tells me you are going to be a great father one day."

"If Albus is honest so far, I hope so. Everyone else would talk about it so much and all I could think of…I will never have that kind of chance. Now, I'm scared." He gulped.

Severus rested his hand on his dominant's arm, "Don't be. We are in this together when it comes to family. You are already doing well with my godson and he's my family. You took good care of Remus, Lucius, my animagus cat, and so much more."

"But you, I already failed." Disheartened, "I hurt you, neglected you-"

"Harry, you were struggling between having to give up something you couldn't have compared to saving me. You seek for a companion and you felt frustrated. You felt betrayed. I knew I had to break the boundaries to reach us to here." He kissed him on the cheek, "You're learning to accept it now. We're helping each other, understand," His brow slowly rose.

Harry nodded and felt pleased to know that his mate wasn't too upset for his action. It was strange to behave this way. He glanced down and knowing this boy happened to be Severus' godson. It was the best thing he could do right now.

"How long will he be sleeping since you gave him his dose of potions?"

The professor hummed, "Possibly a couple hours left. Considering he was out for six hours and they keep him asleep for eight to nine hours."

Harry chuckled softly, "Good. I don't like staying in bed that long, but I don't mind sleeping in. It's nice that I don't have to go and read more on that stuff."

"Considering you're obsess with Horcrux and that you know everything by heart."

A snort, "Yes. You think your mum will be okay to what she will learn about the truth?"

"If she could accept the fact I am a death eater and what he has done to me, she was capable to understand everything I went through. I doubt this would kill her."

"Still, she doesn't have an idea what he's capable of before. I hope she could stomach this well."

Severus shook his head, "I know my mum, she is capable handling anything. Keep reminding yourself that she can scare anyone into their places, even you."

A laugh escaped his lips, "Yeah, maybe we could send her to him and he'd die of a heart attack or something."

Severus was amused to that comment and agreed. This felt less tense they would have normally been. Harry hasn't felt this relaxed in years and he truly appreciated it the most.

"Perhaps suggest it otherwise in the meeting. The dark lord has fears around him, but I cannot interpret his true fears."

Those emerald eyes blinked at the man, "Do you have a few memories I could look into?" To learn more about his enemy, he could find a way to win the war without so much bloody mess.

"I supposed so. Why?"

"So I could learn everything about my enemy and no one has to die in this war."

Severus frowned, "Harry," He glanced at his godson, "You can't stop everything. He can do things that are unimaginable," Gulped down the old memory lane, "It means you have to focus on staying alive and defeating him. Anyone else involved and being involved are likely to die most likely to happen."

Harry's lips twitched when his submissive told him this. It was not…they wouldn't, would they? His heart raced to point he couldn't think about the plan anymore and it felt lost. He pulled Draco the closest as possible and held him. Harry was afraid to look at the man.

"…then what kind of a hero would I be?"

Severus moved his chin and held him, "The one that sacrifices himself for the greater good and I don't mean giving up your life. You shouldn't need to listen from the society who does not know you well enough. They should worry their own. A war isn't a game. It's about survival."

Harry rested his head onto the man's shoulder and Severus found this quite touching. He came up closer, despite of his godson taking up the cuddling time.

"And wants to live. I hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing or you will have to revenge for me."

Severus smirked, "That can be arranged."

Somehow, Harry hadn't felt this comfortable before. He glanced down at his sleepy classmate and saw there were changes in his life.

"Christmas is around the corner and since…since the plan is held off, we could spend time alone and-"

Severus understood, "-That would be nice. I do have a Prince Manor and a few house elves who are seeking for changes."

That lit up on his face, "A home?" Harry's glimmering hopeful eyes at the onyx eyes.

"Yes. Our home," He kissed his dominant mate, "Draco adores the manor. I believe you will as well."

Harry rolled his eyes, "If I don't find someone to care for him, he might end up coming along anyway."

Severus closed his eyes and hummed. He didn't wish to ruin the rest of their sleep and waste the morning to wait for his godson to wake up. Harry smiled at his sleepiness state and followed the same.

… … …

The pale blue eyes fluttered open and found himself bundled up in blankets like a baby for their protection. It felt very warm and safe to him. Draco looked around and felt uncertain of anything. The thought of last night terrified him and left him vulnerable when his house rival have saved him from his rapists. They were still in school, he didn't know what Potter could do now to him, and he was left with no choice. He couldn't protect himself from his housemate's attack. It did hurt, but he didn't feel any damages anywhere. Sleep had felt restful and not a single nightmare in the way.

"I see you're up finally," A gentle voice spoke up.

Malfoy picked up his head and saw Potter walked up to the bed, "Yes…" He gulped.

Harry rested his elbows on the bed and leaned, "No pain?"

Draco shook his head and Harry felt this was unusual. Perhaps their conversation wasn't entirely convincing enough to prove that he wasn't going to do a thing to Malfoy.

"Those boys, all eight of them have planned and managed to rape you. The two boys remained hidden, but they are involved. I knocked them to unconscious and left them to Professor McGonagall's care. She understands the situation and informed me that they are expelled and sent home by the time they woke up from my spell." Harry hummed, "You will never have to see them again, understand?"

Draco felt his cheeks wet when he heard what Harry and the transfiguration professor did for him. For someone who had been so horrible to them, they went out of their way to save him the most. His lips quivered, pressured his lips against each other, and looked at the Gryffindor.

"Than…thank you," He whispered, sniffled.

Harry patted his shoulder, "That's not all. Severus and I have talked about it and decided you should make the decision."

His forehead pulled together questionably, "I-I don't understand…" Unable to finish what he had to say. He was still afraid of those seventh years students.

"A decision you can make for yourself. I have selected a few people that are willing to be there for you through it all and to keep you safe. I have not spoken a word to anyone what had truly happened aside from Professor McGonagall."

His head tilted, "Who are the people you think best?"

"Well, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Severus, or myself."

"Lupin? The werewolf professor?" That threw Draco off, but quizzical look directly at the Gryffindor for any explanation.

"He is powerful enough to keep you safe. A werewolf can recognize you as a cub and they will do everything in their ability to keep you safe. It is one of the many things people are not aware about special creatures."

A mouth dropped open to realize there were more to learn about creatures and he still didn't understand much about it. That had explained why the professor didn't treat them horribly, he wanted to care for them. Still, the other people listed stood out to his attention.

"Do I have to decide now?" He gulped.

Harry shook his head, "No. If you want to take your time, which is fine." He sighed, "Look. I'm having a meeting soon and this meeting will be…bigger to stomach all of it. There might be a lot of questions. There might be difficult issues to one another. I-"

"-What is it about?" Draco snuggled in the warm blanket, not ready to come out.

Harry looked at him in the eyes, "War."

Now Draco understood why Harry didn't want to discuss it with him right out. It was hard enough to know Voldemort had risked his father being involved and so much more. The way it burned him alive that his father was in jail! A father who was trying to protect his family from being killed.

"I want to be a part of it." He insisted.

Harry took a deep breath, "Then I expect you and everyone to be on their best behavior. This is about war, not for the sake of minor problems that can be pushed aside for later."

"I know…my…my father." He gulped, "Was trying to protect my mother and I. That's all. The dark lord got nasty and tortured us for a while until we understood we are to obey him." The pale blue eyes stared at the blanket and its pattern.

"All we are doing is surviving the war, we just want to live. I know. But can I trust you to be alright?"

Malfoy didn't answer back since he couldn't guarantee anything. It was something that changed them right now and there was no returning.

"Thank you for saving me." Draco picked up his head and looked at Harry directly.

Harry stood up and gave him a smile. There something that he couldn't change a thing.

"It wouldn't be fun without you, who's going to call me scarhead and what not?" A smirked.

Draco chuckled and did agree. They did a lot to be onto each other's nerves, but they set the boundaries without going overboard. They weren't archenemies like the boy-who-lived and the dark lord. It was nowhere near that level and he doubted it would ever come across to that.

"Your clothes at the end of the bed," Harry stated, "Severus has a couple of potions for you to take before we go to the meeting."

Somehow, he felt safe when being around Harry and wasn't certain what would be the right decision. It was nice that he was given the choice and not forced against his will, unlike those seventh year students has done to him. The nightmare flashes and his head twisted, felt his heart racing so hard that he found himself in the state of fear again, and couldn't escaped. He curled up tightly with the blankets coating him and told himself that they were expelled. He did nothing wrong.

Malfoy hoped.

As soon as he dressed up in something comfortable, he came out and Severus noticed him out of the bedroom. He stood up from the desk and approached with two small vials. He handed them to his godson.

"Calming draught and pain killer potion, it should help finish everything."

Draco nodded, "Thanks, Uncle Sev. I'm sorry I ruined your night and your bed-"

Severus pulled him into a hug, "Don't be. You are always important to me, Draco. You are my godson, not the foolish ones."

The young Slytherin embraced the hug and couldn't imagine a way out of this. It was the way he wanted to keep it this way. Harry grinned at the fact he knew he was going in the right direction now. He had Hermione to fetch Ron and get him ready for the day. It was going to be a long day and he wasn't certain of the outcome on everyone pulling together for once. With his decision drastically changing for once, which no one had the courage to change it. Now, there was a better possibility to explore into and expand a better way to deal with.

As soon as Draco finished taking his potions, they went off to Room of Requirement to get the meeting to begin. After all, war was more than survival.

**A galleon for thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Considered yourself spoiled rotten, everyone! This is the longest I have written for this chapter I have done for this story. It is worth it! Now, I get to enjoy the rest!**

**Enjoy~**

Harry focused on the need to have a place for a meeting for war. Severus and Draco exchanged glances, wondering if he was alright, and they were standing in front of a wall. Brick wall.

Once he thought for the third time, the door appeared and it left the Slytherins in wide-eyes. The Gryffindor walked in and prepared to set the meeting up. Draco realized it wasn't a secret club, it was a magical room…he awed everything around him. The pale blue eyes saw a large round table with comfortable chairs than muggles would have designed. The chairs were similar to the famous Wizard Merlin and Wizard King Arthur. They were famous in both worlds, yet, muggles had their stories in a slightly less details. These chairs are very common use for King Arthur's meeting and stood for difficult battles he went through until Merlin and King Arthur disappeared.

The room felt like a home, but it spoke business at once. There was a long table with plates, cups, and napkins readily to go. There wasn't food yet since the house elf hasn't arrived yet. Harry approved everything and felt this would be worth it.

"What happens if someone who wishes to use the room when it is used?"

Harry looked at him, "It won't open until the room is no longer needed."

Draco blinked, "That explains it. Umbridge," Saw Harry's right hand twitched, "Was hellbent on entering a room that didn't exist. I thought she was mad for a while. When I saw the door, it was there and how to get in was the biggest question for us."

Harry snorted, "Yes…but let's not speak of her name. I have no use for that bitch," His teeth gritted and soothed his backhand.

Severus noticed and approached to his mate, "What is wrong, Harry?"

The Gryffindor shook his head, "It's nothing. It's over and-"

The sight of the scar caught the man's attention and he grabbed his hand, "She injured your hand? When?"

Harry pulled his head back and felt this protective side from his submissive mate. Draco grew weary and watched the men being closed by contact among each other.

"Sort of. She made me use the blood quill-"

"BLOOD QUILL?" The livid on his face, "She used an illegal corporal punishment on you? She must have used this each time she had detention with you." Snarled viciously, "She is going to die and that is the last thing I do!"

Harry blinked, surprised to learn the quill was illegal and how revengeful the man appeared to be. Softly he smiled and patted the man's cheek.

"No doubts you will, Severus," Malfoy wasn't expecting first name basis with each other, "Right now, she is not our concern."

Severus was breathing too heavy to dismiss his anger, "But she injured you and she deserves to be punished! She shouldn't have done that to you. You are a student and you deserved to feel safe!"

Harry cupped his face and held him, "She was already punished before school was over. She was taken into the forbidden forest and met with the ones who she hated so strongly. She was fearful for her life."

Muttered something, "Not by me."

"I know," Placed his lips upon the man's forehead, "Right now, I need you to focus on the meeting and everything we need to focus on. She will be dealt with, I promise."

The professor sighed and rested his head onto his dominant mate's. Harry held him and kissed his cheek. He never felt so much loved before and Severus was showing him the way to love him this much.

"Erm…not that I want to interrupt, but what the bloody hell?" Draco blinked.

Severus glanced to his godson, "He is my mate, Draco. If you hadn't noticed we share the quarter, then somehow, I wonder if I should worry about you."

Somehow, young Malfoy did not wish to know and prefer to forget. His head shook and decided to walk over to see the details of the runes on the table. He tried to interpret it, but this wasn't his strongest suit.

There were footsteps coming through the door and Harry glanced up to see the red head friend and brunette friend of his'. Ron froze when he saw Malfoy within his sight range and his brows furrowed. He glanced over to Hermione and Harry for the explanation. Yet, he saw the professor within a room and grew much concern over to their presences.

"Why the bloody hell Snape and Malfoy here?" Ron glared at Harry, demanded for an answer.

The boy-who-lived sighed, "Everything will be explained and I suggest you behave," He glared.

Ron huffed and the headmaster entered in with a puzzling expression on his face. This was another person he was not expecting to be participating.

"I supposed we will have to learn much more today, Mr. Weasely. I believe Harry is having us all together for a purpose and I doubt it is a rivalry or a duel we would often face ourselves." Albus explained on his part.

Ron frowned, "You too?" He didn't get it at all…

The clicking sound on the hard ground was difficult to miss and exposed the curiosity, especially to the room she has never been in before. She suspected it would be the room that witch was complaining about and understood the problem. However, the room held its existence and she admired how everything pulled together nicely. She saw her son and kindly joined his side.

"Ah, Severus, how are you?"

He nodded, "Well. You?"

"Very well. I take much has been going on more than I could ever expect to be." She hummed.

Harry heard the familiar tone and realized where his mate had picked that up, especially the sarcastic tone.

The potion masters hummed along, "Harry has always seems to find a way to surprise us no matter what. It is a meeting about everyone being involved."

Minerva patted his hands, "Good."

"Involving everyone with what?" Ron interrupted their flow of the conversation.

The mother and son turned to him as if they expected him to know. The red head gave up and sat at the table. Although, the chair did feel soft to relax on and decided to wait when Harry runs the meeting.

"Harry, we are here and I hope we are not too late, cub." The werewolf's voice caught his attention.

Remus came in with Lucius next to him and Draco's eyes grew wide when he saw his father. Lucius saw his son and quickly got behind his mate. He steeled his eyes and found himself terrified.

"Father? Wh-what are you doing here?" He walked up to the older blond.

Harry glanced over to see that his spy was following through his order and hovering behind Remus. He could see the commitment shown and that he wanted to remain loyal to him. Severus nudged him in the arm and Harry shook his head.

"Lucius, it is no longer necessary to hide from your son and I'm allowing it from now."

Draco jerked his head over to Potter and wondered where that had come from? Everything felt a bit overwhelmed and couldn't handled a single thought about last night. He needed to distract himself.

"Thank you, Potter," Lucius felt safe again and turned to his son with a smile, "Hello son."

"You…why were you trying to hide from me, father? And what did Potter not allow you to do until now?"

Whoosh! "Eh, that sounds like our Harry-boy at his usual tactic!" Whoosh!

"You don't say!"

The Weasely twins being followed out with their parents through the fireplace of the floo network. Ginny, Charlie, percy, and Bill came through with a grin on their faces. Harry was grateful for their timing and felt this would get things going now.

"Everyone, please sit down and we will everything to get ready soon. Severus, you're sitting next to me," He smirked, "And no excuses either."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes, "Possessive much, Potter?"

"That and everyone else is getting too close to you for my liking," He hummed.

Severus joined his side, but hasn't chosen to sit down. Some of the people wondered what was going on, considering some knew and the rest didn't. Ron felt completely left out lately and he hoped he could find out more later on.

'Pop'!

"Dobby is here, sir! I has bought food for the meeting, Harry Potter sir!" The gleeful eyes and gestured the table filled with plenty of food options with pumpkin juices and coffee.

Suddenly everyone bombarded the future-savior question on why they were summon to a meeting and demanded to explain about everyone else. Some had asked why he was letting the professor getting too close to him or how this was possible. It was getting a little irritable, but he kept himself calm. His hands slammed against the round table and glared at everyone.

"Quiet!" His magic shifted out of control, but shielded the room of requirement, "I expect everyone in good behavior today and I'm not in the mood to waste time. For once, don't make me regret what I have to announce!" Hissed, "Please, if you could wait a little longer, we still have one more person to show up and everyone will be informed on everything. I mean everything, is that clear?" Growled slipped his passed his lips.

They straighten their back against the upholstered back and gulped in their words. This settled down the savior and found it difficult to do this at once with everyone for the first time. Often, he would find himself up to two to three people at once…but this was everyone.

"How are you, dear?" Molly piped up, changing the mood.

Harry smiled, "Frankly, happy for a change."

She matched the expression, "Oh, that's wonderful, sweetie! Why are you in such good mood?"

"I think you'll know soon."

Molly figured he would keep his words, but so much had changed over the years that no one would expect anything. At time like this, it was on the fence with the war.

"I'm so sorry I am late. I am not usually like this and a bit rusty to think about it." A soft voice caught everyone's attention and over to the door.

A long red head witch standing there with those vivid emerald eyes and a gentle smile to greet. Everyone in the room froze and unable to move with their mysterious guest who had just arrived.

"How the hell are you alive?" Severus felt himself so weak to stand and Harry held onto him from falling.

Harry looked at the witch, "Glad you could make it, mum."

"Anything for my son," Lily looked over to the man, "You never changed, Sev," She chuckled, "I'm alive, very much."

"But I have felt your pulse and they were dead! You were dead in my arms!" His eyes widened so big, it could almost pop out any moment.

She nodded, "Yes. Temporarily." She joined over to table and sat next to Harry while everyone was bewildered by the fact she happened to be alive still, "I believe the spell I performed that night…James died in a sacrifice to save Harry and myself from him. That spell is powerful to the point it backfired you-know-who's dark spell and destroyed him. Harry happened to trigger his magic involved and transferred my death onto him, which allowed my spell to keep both of us alive. However, it took hours for my body to restore and Harry was already being sent to his aunt. I had to fake my burial by manipulating a wizard's memory and let him believed he did." Lily hummed, "I kept hidden inside of Hogwarts for years and met my son again when he was 11. We have been in contact for years. The house elves kept well care of me and provided everything I needed all those years, after all…no one comes in the kitchen all those years."

They were all white as a sheet to learn the truth. Harry wasn't surprised since he knew all this time and he was adjusted to this situation.

"You could have come out and told us all this. It could have removed Harry out of his relative's care!"

Lily glared at Severus, "And destroy the prophecy? There is one thing my sister will never allow is physical abuse or worse. Harry told me what they do."

Harry coughed, "Severus, mum, we will discuss this much later in our quarter. For now, we need to focus on other things and I prefer not to waste time when we have the chance."

Everyone was curious to find out what this was about, even with Lily who came back into their lives. A mother who was known for protecting her son until she died. A brave muggleborn. Hermione admired her and the way she survived all those years. Now the leader had gotten their attention and nodded along.

"For good news, I am no longer planning to be dead at the end of the war. The hunt is delayed and we are going to change the plans around. I will need everyone's help in this."

A few gasped, some frowned into their puzzling state, and the rest hurried to hug Harry. Harry found himself hugged by Molly and the rest of the Weasely family. Remus joined in for the celebration to his cub's planning to be officially changed for good! Somehow, he felt this was a good turn around. A laugh settled the tension down and everyone realized it was enough with all the hugging going on.

"Now, some of you all know and some of you don't. It is important to know, but what happens in here will not be discuss outside of our group. There are people who will report this to Voldy and I prefer he does not learn a thing." He breathed in, "Are we prepared to learn and work as a team? Or am I going to wipe your memory on this?"

They exchanged glances with one another, but they knew better than to argue a better possibility. They all sat down and braced themselves for the worse. Harry looked at Albus and nodded.

"I believe you're the best person to start with." Harry glances at everyone, "Professor Dumbledore will begin to explain Horcrux, considering it is the biggest obstacle course we face and an idea what we are facing right now. It is not pretty and it will not be simple."

Professor Dumbledore folded his hands and pulled himself closer to the table, "Horcrux is one of the darkest art for a spell. It had been banned for almost two centuries and held no purposes to continue to use it. It has seems that Tom Riddle had discover the dark spell and already begun in his teenage years and possibly still continuing. Horcrux is one of the deadliest spells. It requires to do a dark deed for the exchange of immortality. Once the dark deed of act is performed, the spell is at work. What it does is splits your soul in half. It sends the fragment soul into an object or containment, to ensure the possibility to still be immortal." He leaned back, "With his obsession and fear to his death, he would round it to the total of seven horcrux. A horcrux that is difficult to destroy, but not impossible."

Lucius' eyes twitched, "Which is why he has gone insane. He is no longer human in the process and went mad. It destroys everything that you once were," He gulped.

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Destroys his humanity. However, as a potion masters here," Gestured to the man, "I had informed him about Riddle's past from the start. He happened to be a product of love potion child."

Severus sighed, "Which a child as the product of love potion tends to be less loving or compassion human being. His mother used the potion upon the muggle father of his and overdosed him to the point they created him. With the effect to have love potion in the system continues on for the rest of the child's life and more insanity that tends to comfort themselves."

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, "That's why everyone fears him so much! He's the exact opposite and that's what he seeks out. Fear."

Everyone turned to the red head and hadn't expected an answer that explained a bit more further. Severus agreed and saw the reasons why his mate remained friend with him all those years.

"Correct, Ronald. Considering he spent his years, lacking the actual love and bond by his mother, he has no ideal concept of what love is truly. He recognizes much of fear and hate that consumes him." Severus leaned back, "We are dealing with a man who would enjoy torturing anyone, killing for pleasure, and worse." He felt his breathe shaky when admitting something similar.

Harry patted his hand, "Thank you, Severus. As you can see, there are seven total horcrux. I have already destroyed the first one and it was the diary back in the second year of mine."

Ginny gasped, "That was Riddle?" She shook her head.

He nodded, "Yes. Half of his soul, when I stabbed the diary with a basilisk's fang, it destroyed his horcrux completely. That isn't it. Professor McGonagall," Gestured to the witch, "Helped me collect a few more that is placed in the castle and I could not simply walk in and help myself. Hermione, Ron, and I have spent our time finding a way to destroy them. As it is important to mention, I happen to be one of the horcrux items."

Molly's eyes popped out, "Oh! You would have to be destroyed?

Albus coughed, "Harry will be fine. He must face Riddle and allow him to kill him. He will not be truly dead, as he is only removing the horcrux himself to destroy without realizing. We believe Riddle is unaware Harry happened to be one of his Horcrux."

George frowned, "If he finds out…"

"…then, what happens?" Fred crossed his arms.

Harry turned to them, "Possibly have me in his care and make sure nothing happens to me. I would be his proper collection so he can be immortal. Somehow keep me alive as well."

Bill moved his head back, "Then we better hope he isn't planning on that, we'd be in huge trouble."

Lily hummed, "Certainly. Especially two mama bears for my son, it is a deadly situation to come across to."

Molly tensed up, "You…you know?"

The witch nodded, "Yes. Harry told me that you adopted him."

"Adopted him?" Everyone chanted– except Arthur, Severus, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry hummed, "I'm a Weasely, yes. It's nice to be a part of a family."

"How do I not know of this, Harry?" Albus peered in closely, "Why was I not informed?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "And let him find out so soon? Use my own family as my weakness? You saw what happened last year with Sirius. Even this year, I didn't think anything was going to change until Severus convinced me."

Minerva agreed, "He's right. Severus and I have done the same to keep ourselves safe as well."

The headmaster frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Severus smirked, "Minerva is my adopted mother. I was never in the orphan system."

The glasses slipped down the elder's nose when he learned the truth. Everyone else was in complete shock, even Lily. She did not see that coming. She could understand why he had felt this way and how he got through Hogwarts years. It was a difficult struggle at those times.

Percy hummed, "I think we're getting off topic. What are all on the list? Maybe we could search for them?"

Harry agreed, "The diary is taken care of. So scratch that off. We have myself. They are Rowena's diadem, the hufflepuff's cup, the ring, the Slytherin Locket, his pet Snake, and myself."

Minerva nodded, "Those three things I found on the list for you…the two other items, where are they?"

Dobby frowned, "The Slytherin Locket, Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes," His brow rose, "You know anything about that?"

"Dobby once remember Kreacher spoke of it in the past. Kreacher told Dobby he failed his master. He failed the locket. Could Kreacher have the locket?"

A hum, "Who was his master at that time?"

"Dobby do not know, Harry Potter sir."

He nodded, "That is fine. That was the purpose of a hunt, to find the locket."

Hermione scratched her chin, "Perhaps we should find out through Kreacher."

"Call him, mate." Ron grinned, "Might be our best shot."

Everyone waited for him and Harry called out his house elf's name in the demand. The bitter house elf arrived and grumbled about filthy half blood, traitors, and mudblood in the sentences. Harry glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Kreacher! Shut up!" He growled, "What do you know about the Slytherin Locket?"

He froze and stared at his master in terror. Harry immediately recognized a look and knelt down to his level to listen.

"I failed my master! My master!" Hitting himself in the head, "I tried. I tried. I am no worthy of house elf!"

Dobby walked up to him and slapped his face, "No more Kreacher! Answer Harry Potter!"

Kreacher stared at the unusual elf and wondered if he had gone mad. Perhaps they all did. He scowled, later frowned.

"My master tried to destroy it, but could not. He left Kreacher to the job to destroy it. That thing is dark. Evil. Impossible. Kreacher used many magic and failed and failed and failed many times. One night, a thief broke in and Kreacher had no master to tell Kreacher to stop him. All failed."

Harry understood, "Do you know who the thief is? We need the locket to stop the enemy."

Kreacher picked up his head, "Harry Potter promises to destroy the evil locket?"

"Yes."

"Mundungus Fletcher…that thief!"

"Dobby will bring him!" Popped away.

"Thank you for your help, Kreacher. I appreciated it the most. As for today, I insisted that you take a break." Harry smiled.

Kreacher glanced up, "Thank you, Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter will destroy that evil locket!"

He nodded, however, did not leave the room. Hermione noticed everyone was watching everything that was happening in the meeting with Harry. The way he addressed the situation and coping so well.

"We do need to find a way to destroy them properly and I believe an area that allows explosion or any reaction."

Arthur coughed, "Um, what of the mystery department? There are a few rooms that you can work on deadly spells, why not take the destruction there?"

Percy jerked his head at his father, "Are you insane? And risk for people who could easily come into that room?"

"Something has to be done, son!"

"No! These people are set on a routine! We are not talking about one thing to be destroyed. It's all five of those things!"

"Enough!" Severus rose from his feet, "We are at the sake of war. Harry and I will worry about the rest. We need to be prepared for a war and face on what we need to be dealt with. Do you all understand?"

Harry patted his shoulder, "I will worry about the others. If it a room that allows me to explode, I will prepare the risk."

'Pop'!

Everyone turned their head and saw Dobby with the thief. Kreacher glared at the wizard in such foul mood. Fletcher glanced around, puzzled by the surroundings of others, and unable to escape due to the wards protection. Lily remained hidden by the Weaselys before he could see her.

"What is going on?" He eyed everyone.

Harry walked up and crossed his arms, "You stole something in the Grimmauld, that is my property."

He frowned, "You are not a Black Heir."

A snort, "I am. Sirius' godson. I'm his heir and I suggest you tell me where it is."

He stammered and realized he couldn't face them all himself, "Which ones? I only stole the invaluable ones." He gulped.

The emerald eyes narrowed, "The locket."

Fletcher remained silence when the boy told him specifically. There were so many eyes on him, he couldn't dismiss the idea on escaping or other things. Did he miss something about the locket? It had looked old and useless.

"I gave it to some witch."

"Do you have a name for her?" Severus joined his mate's side, "Anything that we might likely to know?"

Mundungus blinked, "…not sure who she was. She was trying to see my license for selling things in the alley that day. A toad looking witch, if you ask me."

Everyone grimaced and groaned at the idea who he was describing. Harry walked straight to him and held his collar.

"If I ever….I mean ever hear you stealing again from anyone I know, you'll have to worry about me more than Azkaban." Harry growled, "Do you understand?"

The wizard forgot how to breathe when the future savior threatened him and he felt that sense of power that he could not save himself through. He nodded slowly and Dobby took him away.

"Severus and I will deal with her," His back straightened up, "I find that we need to cover everything there is to know." Then, he turned around and felt there were someone missing, "…sit down everyone, please." Seeing they were about to go after the thief in their orders.

Harry scanned the room and saw all the Weaselys, the werewolf and his mate, his mother, the headmaster and head of Deputy, and –

He blinked. How could he fail to notice? He knelt down and sat the feet under the table. The young Malfoy clung to the table's leg and crying. Hermione was comforting him. Harry joined under the table and gently placed his hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay, Draco? Is it too much for you?" Harry spoke softly.

Draco whimpered, "They're coming after me," His head shook, his lips quivered, and tears dripped.

The Gryffindor shook his head, "They can't come through the doors. They can't get through Hermione or me. Remember I moved my hand and stopped them at once? Did they touch us?"

The watery eyes on the savior, "They'll come back…they'll find away."

Harry sighed, seeing this was too much, and should have found someone to watch him until the meeting was over. He scooped Draco into his arms and Hermione kept quiet. She still comforted him and tells him he's strong and stronger than they are. Young Malfoy found himself curling into the savior's arms and remained where he was.

"You can sit in my chair, okay?" He hummed, "No one will have access to that chair," He came out of the table without hitting their head, "Everyone here will go out of their way and protect you no matter what." He lifted the Slytherin's chin, "Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore are one of the best duelers. Minerva McGonagall and Ron Weasely succeed in strategies and transfiguration. Remus Lupin, Lucius, and myself excel at Dark Art and Defense." He glanced around the room, "Molly Weasely strong in defensive and head on in battles, strongest in the field. Lily Potter excellent in runes and ancient spells. Hermione is good with dealing with emergency situation and finding solution in a matter of a minute or less. Bill Weasely handles all Curses as a curse breaker immediately and knows each single one of them." He glanced at another Weasely, "Percy Weasely is extremely knowledgeable in politics, laws, and standards in his field. The twins, Fred and George Weasely, are inventors in disguise and traps. Charlie Weasely is wonderful Dragon caretaker and trainer without any needs to form an abuse, which he can lead them to communicate with them, extends his ability to keep them protected from anything. Arthur Weasely is knowledgeable in muggles, artifacts, and society and also excellent in blending in and survives without magic. Ginny Weasely fields in seer and magical devices. Dobby is an independent house elf, excellent in fighting and appariating, and magical sources like this room. You…" He grinned, "…are clever. Draco Malfoy is an excellent manipulator and sly enough to get things his way, despite the cost of whatever it may be. Excelled in dueling. Best of all, he has an army behind him."

Draco sat there no longer crying and everyone else was awed by the way he spoke of them highly. The way he saw them as powerful in a simple way. He left no one out and kept them involved. Lily smiled and showed how proud she was her son to care for someone who was supposed to be their house rival.

"…You got everyone in your army, even me? Merlin," He was shocked, "I thought you hate me?"

Harry smirked, "Only when you get to the point of being stupid. I don't tolerant that kind of behavior. Otherwise, I don't truly hate you. I know everyone's position and what will benefit us all. I could add on the list, but I have to consider what we can all be capable of. If you ever think for once, I'm going to let you be alone…forget it. Those people who took advantage of you are expelled, correct, Professor McGonagall?"

She blinked, "Yes, all of them are. They left before morning and will no longer be allowed to attend here or Hogsmade."

"You…you'd do that for me?" He turned to see the witch.

"Of course," Minerva smiled, "You're family. Severus was overjoyed to be your godfather and-"

"-now you are embarrassing me, mum." Severus scowled miserably.

Lucius chuckled, "You were hiding your excitement too well, that I knew you'd be wondering when I'd let you go home. I was sort of hoping to catch you on that other than 'it would be an honor, Lucius' sort of a thing." The elder Malfoy smug at him.

Harry snickered at the fact everyone seemed to love teasing his submissive mate no matter what. Severus blushed at what he was saying and should have suspected that day one.

"And now that you're dating my godfather, Potter, you'll have to learn everything about him."

Then suddenly turned quiet. There were eyes on Severus and Harry, aside from Hermione, Minerva, and Albus that were aware. Harry questioned them with their behavior as it was too calm for his liking. Ron's eyes were popped out, but he didn't seem worried or upset over this. Just completely surprise by a shocking news. Lily crossed her arms and glared at the Slytherin.

"Dating my son, Severus?" Lily hummed deadly.

The potion master faced her, "Yes, but keep in mind, he chose to accept it or not due to our bond."

"…you bonded him?" She shrieked, "Just-"

"Mum!" Harry glared at her, "I insist that you respect him. If anyone was to get hurt in this relationship, it would be him. Currently, he is the reasons why I'm willing to share anything at all with everyone and this meeting. Severus is my mate and if anyone has issue, I will not be kind." He glared around the room to see if anyone would choose to dare otherwise.

Lily dropped her shoulders and saw the side of her son, "Just like your father…" She smiled, "But that doesn't mean I want to dismiss the conversation later."

"Later, yes." Harry agreed, "Thank you, mum. Now," He turned to face Lucius, "Any latest information, Lucius?"

The spy nodded, "Yes. He called me in last night and he had insisted on telling me who I have selected to do the position."

Albus hummed, "What is the expectation?"

Harry crossed his arms, "To have one person to kill you, Albus." He grimaced.

Albus hadn't expected that much so soon, but he frowned. He was going to die because Voldemort's fear of him? He wanted to know more in depth, but something told him not to go further than that.

"I'll do it." Draco sat up.

Harry blinked and stared down at the blond, "And risk the mark? The crucio? I don't think so. He is not kind and I-"

"-I'm doing it."

"You're not. I'm finding someone else."

"Why, Draco?" Albus tilted his head, "Why insist to something so dark? You are too innocent to take the position."

The pale blue eyes glanced at him, "Isn't it obvious? A fake death. Let him think he has the power and more."

Harry blinked and stared down at the young Malfoy. He truly brought out the side Draco knew best and he was proving his strength with it.

"You will never be able to remove the dark mark, son. That is what worries us-"

Harry held his hand up, "Lucius, I would not be too concern. However," He glanced at his former rivalry, "Voldy will not be kind. He will do what he justify in his way. You may likely to be at risk for life or death. You will be forced to kill."

Draco smirked, "Not unless…you 'caught' me and decide to keep me captive."

Severus smirked, showing his pride in his Slytherin and student, and Harry slapped his arm silly for that reaction. Everyone nodded and thought that was a good plan.

Harry hummed, "Considering he believes I'm attached to the headmaster and that I will seek revenge." His tongue clicked, "Lucius, when does he wants the death to happen?"

Lucius tilted his head, "Around April or May." He hummed, "Not stating his specific until he finds a candidate for the position."

Harry glanced down at Draco, "You change your mind, I will find someone else, understand?"

Draco gulped, "Yes."

He patted his back, "Good. Lucius, tell him by next week." Harry glanced around, "Why don't everyone take a break and help themselves to lunch here? We'll continue after everyone get their food and discuss more, especially with how we destroy a Horcrux and my situation."

Everyone found themselves hungry and agreed. Lucius was following Remus behind with a smile on his face and Draco grew suspicious. Severus noticed, but he knew the boy would wait after the meeting and how this was going…it was amazing they survived this far.

"I don't understand," Ron joined the savior's side, "Why didn't you tell me you're dating Snape?"

Hermione shook her head, "It was complicated than you think."

Harry hummed, "Tell me about it. I will let Hermione explain since she failed to tell me something that might have saved Severus and me the trouble a few months ago." He sighed.

Ron blinked and glanced at her questionably, "What did you hold back that he should have known, Mione? Merlin, I hope you didn't pissed him off!"

She was stuck what to say, "But…I…something had to change." She sighed.

Draco looked at the Trio Gryffindors, "Believe me, I'm having a hard time why my godfather didn't trust me enough to know he fancy Potter in the first place." He frowned.

The potion master rolled his eyes, "For your information, I kept this quiet, even from my mother and she figured this out herself. As for Miss Granger, I needed to find a way to help my mate, not expose our relationship to everyone." Placed some food onto his plate.

Hermione agreed, "Right. You were trying to get Harry to talk to you and if you hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten Harry to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the Horcrux and learn he can still live. With the high possibility to actually live after the war was the reason why he's comfortable to us now."

The young Slytherin hadn't expected this at all and he couldn't blame them! It was the chaos that kept everything quiet and wondered how Potter handled everything on his own. It made last night ridiculous and an embarrassment. How could he feel that he feel safe for himself against those eighth year students against him? Each person knew what to do in any situation and it didn't help him.

Hermione walked over to his side and gently rested her hand on his shoulder with a kind smile.

"It's okay. He had difficulty doing this alone for so long, you can see how happy he truly is now. He built himself up this way to protect himself, but for everyone's sake." She side hugged him.

A blush on his cheeks, "Thanks."

She nodded and everyone was finished helping themselves to eat and pumpkin juice to go with. Lily found herself surrounded by so many people at once, she forgot what it was like to interact with humans again. As much as a company the house elves were, they depend on her for orders or support. When this morning she received a letter from her son, she knew everything would change forever, and that's what she needed. Otherwise, Harry wouldn't have involved her and she would be waiting for his visit like usual.

"According to Albus and his information on the Horcrux, he found a way to remove the one that is inside of me. I must face Voldy and let him kill me. However, it only placed me into unconsciousness state and it destroys the Horcrux itself. I would be in the unconsciousness for temporarily. As for the other Horcrux, Hermione, Ron, and Severus have already known how to deal with these sort of problems."

Hermione nodded, "There are few ways to kill a horcrux item." She took a deep breath, "I read a small paragraph stating that Horcrux can be defeated in four ways. One of them would be have the original person feel remorse. It is extremely painful process to feel something that can destroy you completely." She shook her head, "Unfortunately, he would not do such thing. The second way is to destroy it with powerful light magic and I'm not referring to a spell. A sword of Gryffindor or Basilisks' fang could destroy it, but we knew it wouldn't help Harry in that when it came to him." She sighed, "The third is still confusing and unknown of its purpose. Ingressique Relegant…we do not know what is it exactly and it supposed to be used onto a holder of soul like Harry or objects that a soul is placed into." Her head shook, "Lastly, love. We don't know how that will work, but it might be the best solution since they are already bonded." Her thumb gestured to the couples.

Bill hummed, "Ingressique Relegant is a potion and it forces something that does not belong there out. For the reaction can varies, but I'm not certain if it wise for Harry to take. It could either kill him or worsen the situation."

Severus' brow rose, "And how do you know this is a potion?"

"Part of the curse breaker's training level three-oh-four," He grimaced, "Not an easy topic to explore, but it's elevated the situation much higher to point of risk to live or death." He shuddered, "I prefer level two-six-one." He shrugged.

"Typical," Severus pinched his forehead, "I will need your assistance onto this later and elaborate more on."

He nodded, "Anything to make this war over soon." He grinned.

George hummed, "Perhaps we could help,"

"…as we know how to manipulate and theorize potions."

Severus eyed the twins carefully, "Considering you are the top students in your years and annoying, you'd best show up with Bill." He scowled, "I will not tolerate anything that is a joke."

The twins agreed without a doubt, but exchanged a goofy grin to one another. Somehow, Severus began to regret it already and wondered if this would be worth the sacrifice to keep his dominant mate alive at all.

Harry approved and clapped his hands, "I should warn you all…I will not tolerate any death happening. Ron came up an idea before the hunts were about to come up and in case we needed to communicate without our owls and more." He gestured to the red head best friend.

Ron nodded, "Erm, Mione helped me create it and we tested it. It's a coin she came up with, but it allows more telepathic communication. It'll warms up to signal you a communication oncoming and gets much warmer to signal an emergency message. All you have to do is press your hand against it and you mind chat with each other. The coin recognizes you're in a mission and not some calls like firecall."

Everyone was rather impressed to his creative side and saw there was more open minded for the young male Weasely. Ginny slapped his back and squeezed him into a hug.

"Good. I also might want to warn everyone to avoid eating bangers and mash meal for a few days. They're trying to make us ill enough to kidnap us and deliver us to him." She shrugged.

They stared at her and wondered if this was true or not. Harry grinned and gave her a thumb up.

"Thankfully you save us from the worse situation." He glanced around the room, "We will meet up next week unless emergency otherwise. Ron will send out his coins to everyone by tomorrow or so. Is that clear?"

Everyone stood up with a smile to show their support in this and gave thumbs up for Harry.

"Lucius, Remus, mum, Hermione, and Draco. All of you are staying."

Severus' hands on his waists, "And me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Like you'd leave me already."

The submissive mate shook his head. Everyone else was gone, but the ones to remain behind found themselves puzzling what this could be about now.

"I'd like to keep this close between each us. I told Draco earlier that he can be left in anyone's care for protection wise. Remus, Hermione, Severus, or myself." He looked over to the young blond, "Have you decided?"

Draco gulped, "Yes…" He scratched his head, "I'd go with Granger."

Remus hummed, "Am I missing something? I swore I'm having memory laps lately…"

Lily picked up her head, "…Remus, are you pregnant?" Almost daring to smile in such delight to know she's right in this.

He blushed, "Um…yes."

"Wait, what?" Draco stared at the former professor, "In this time of war?"

Harry shook his head, "I had to imagine it'd be him," His thumb pointed at Lucius, "I guess I didn't realize he's the dominant one."

"Wait, what about my father?" Draco hyperventilated heavily when he learned so much in short time.

Hermione held onto the blond, "Remus needed a mate, which happened to be your dad, and your dad had no issue with being his mate. Werewolf is known for the need to have mate and cubs," She softly smiled, "Which is why he's with him right now."

"Oh," Slowing down and catches back to his regular breathing again, "…but why wasn't I told?" He whined.

Harry grimaced, "I didn't want to risk you to Voldy or the society on his escape through Azkaban. If anyone knew he wasn't there, it'd be chaos and I don't do well with chaos."

Young Malfoy understood, but the thought of having a sibling soon was another surprised. He looked at Remus and gave him a serious look.

"We're having a Christmas party and you're having no excuses. I have a property that no one knows about, so we'll use it. Granger will be with me for protection and-"

Lupin smiled, "That would be nice, Draco. I'll look forward to your invitation. It'll be nice to escape the Grimmauld for Christmas."

Lucius grinned, "I told you he'd accept you and that baby brother or sister is something he'd be happy about."

Harry shook his head and patted Hermione's shoulder for luck. She nodded and understood that she's left to Draco as a responsibility now. The witch didn't mind that at all and she enjoyed protecting people in any way she can.

"If I'm not needed, then I'll head back to-" The red hair witch was about to walk out.

"-And believed I'm going to let you live with the house elves, Evans? I doubt that will ever be happening from now on." Severus crossed his arms, "You have a lot of explaining to do and you will do so in our quarter." Scowled at the witch.

Lily looked at her son as she hoped he'd help her escape, "Sorry, but you do owe him. I will produce another room for you, though." Harry sheepishly smiled.

Somehow, with Lily back in everyone's lives almost…she knew nothing would be the same with her former best friend and unable to see what will become of them now. Harry felt this was the best way to show support to his mate and Christmas was around the corner.

**A galleon for thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**None of you seen Lily coming, did you? I believe I did my job well!**

**Onward with the story! Enjoy!**

Harry kissed the man's neck to ease him from bitterness mood. Lily was rather amused to her former friend with her son. At first, she would have felt this concern and demand him to be away from her son, but she knew Harry was capable to walk away. After all, Harry had been telling her everything that had went on and no one knew the entire time. She trusted her son to love him well.

Until they arrived their quarter, Severus casted his door to keep anyone from leaving and Harry stepped aside as he knew from experience.

"What were you thinking, Lily? Leaving him to his aunt?" Gestured to his mate.

The mother crossed her arms down her waists, "He's fine. I knew my sister wouldn't physically hurt him. She lets her jealousy gets in the way too much and little reminder would have helped." She eyed him, "Considering you got involved and pretended to be Dusk."

The man glared, "At least I had a heart to protect the boy in anyway I can. You barely showed up in his life and you chose to be involved now?"

She glared along, "Voldem-"

Harry jerked his head, "Mum, don't even dare to say that in front of him." Growled escaped his lips, "Anyone else, but him."

Lily jumped a bit when he interrupted a moment there. She understood and returned her attention to Severus.

"The dark lord, if he had found out that I am still alive. He would seek me first and used me for his own gain to get my son!" She hissed and wagged her finger at him.

The professor moved her finger, "Harry is far capable defending himself! He defeated him at the infant age and don't you dare tell me otherwise! He needed love and he failed to understand that much of love's power."

She scowled, "He's just a child!"

"Hey!" Harry scowled, "I hadn't been a child raising in aunt's house. I had to grow up." Not liking their arguments any further, "It's too late. The damage was already set on its path. Severus, you know what would happened if he thought he killed you and learns you are still alive? What would be the first thing he'd do?"

The dominant mate took over their fights and somehow he followed through. He crossed his arms closely to his chest and glanced away.

"Possibly returns to torture me and refused to let me die this time."

Harry nodded, "Exactly. He would do the same to my mum. It would make no difference anyway. I would still had to live without her, but everything is changing now. We wouldn't be together and that wouldn't help for the war. Hermione would find it difficult to confide in me about that part. If she had told me, I would have made my choices and you would have been one of them, but it'd be too late." His head shook, "War will drive you into a state that you could regret slipping into."

The professor heard his mate clearly and understood. However, he wasn't done with Lily, considering he hasn't seen her since the day his dark lord found them and attempted to kill them.

"Something should have been done. You could have came to me. I would have helped." He muttered.

Lily blinked those emerald eyes at the potion masters. The way he positioned himself and refused to budge from he stood. Her red hair fell forward and chuckled, her hand rose to her mouth.

"You never moved on, did you, Sev?" Softly smiling.

His onyx eyes observed her with cautious, "He wasn't supposed to kill you. He promised to me that he would not kill you. I knew you'd have a shield to protect him, but he did it anyway. I failed to keep you alive."

Harry sensed his submissive mate blaming himself and soothed the man's arm. Lily followed the same and kissed his forehead. She cupped his face and shook her head.

"I'm here. He did not succeed and you can smirk at him all you want, Sev. Just the same way you did with James, when you did get your revenge."

Harry blinked, "What did you do to my dad, Severus?"

The potion master chuckled lightly, "A taste to his own potions for once. Do you recall the ones you saw and I was upset you invaded my privacy?"

Harry nodded and understood the message. He returned the same favor to his father. Somehow, he didn't blame his mate.

"We do have much to do tomorrow and today's meeting was a lot for us lots." He looked over to the woman, "Your room is next to ours. I don't think he's going to let you move out now."

Lily eyed the man, "Not after what he went through for years to grieve and coming him sooner." She hugged herself, "You do understand, right dear?"

Harry grinned, "And let the second prophecy become possible?" He snorted.

"Second?" Severus frowned, "What does this one-"

"-last time you heard the prophecy, the dark lord was after my son." Lily held a look that could kill.

The Slytherin kept his tongue in check and he knew what she had meant. Somehow, he had a feeling the headmaster didn't keep quiet about how it was all found out. He didn't care anymore. Harry tugged his arm and looked at his mother.

"Don't torture him, mum. You're tired, get some sleep."

Lily knew better than to argue with her son. Harry pulled Severus into their bedroom and pushed him onto his bed. Harry smirked at his submissive mate.

"You were behaving well today, Severus."

The man looked at his dominant mate curiously, "Oh?"

His arms trapped the man in between, "After everything you did to help, even though you should not have been punished." He leaned and pressed his lips against the man's bare neck, "But do understand, you will not be allowed to break my rules or order. Everyone will think I let you off so easy." Hummed as he kissed his neck to hear those soft moans, "And I lose control."

A gasped escaped his lips, "B-but why?" Trying to focus and enjoy this delicious treatment, "Fear is what he uses and you are using the same tactic." His finger clenched the sheet as the teeth bitten onto his neck.

Harry eased up on biting and licked his neck, "Fear is much the same to anyone. It is how you lure into a plan." Eyeing everything about the man's face, "He uses their death to fear. Others fear to upset me, but not for death. Fear is what motivates you to stay alive. Fear is what keeps hope there. Fear is what gets you to run and fight for your life." His head shook, "Fear is when you want to do something about it," He softly smiled, "It's like power, Severus, only it brings us all together. Dumbledore must have had you sent to me in a fear that I'd be dead or hopeless to the war. You feared that I will follow through my death. Hermione feared to lose me. Ron feared to face what will become of the war. Molly fears to lose the ones she truly loves." His head shook, "Dumbledore," Tsk'ed, "He fears Riddle will win. Which is why he is not afraid of me."

The pair of onyx eyes bored into the emerald ones with fascination. Yet, the rest of his face did not speak much like his eyes. Somehow, Harry was holding him in his arms and they were closer than ever before.

"What of hope?" Severus shook his head, "Isn't it a better hope?"

"I don't need to do that." Harry smiled, "People just do that well on their own. Fear is something you have to work with, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Somehow, he had a feeling Harry spent years to understand the purpose of fears and its potential. For now, no longer to the need to be secretive felt relief from his worries and he couldn't have imagined it this way.

"How come you did not tell me your mother is alive after all those years?"

Harry glanced down, "A promise I made for her that I'd do anything to keep her alive. It's no oath, but I couldn't find a way to bring mum out safely. The dark lord is dangerous and he would do whatever he wants."

"And now?"

"War will be over, soon…it's important now that we don't hide anything from each other."

Severus didn't realize Harry wanted this war to be over so soon. It was a scary thought to believe, yet, his dominant had a reason. There was more his mate was letting on.

"We have a lot to do," Harry kissed his forehead, "Sleep, alright?"

The professor was about to mention chasing clothes and he glanced down to see they're wearing nightwear already. To his assumption, his mate's magic was quick to do the work. He chose not to argue since they did go through a long meeting and worries about Draco. It was too much work.

… … …

The force separated his arms and uncomfortable sound grew loud into the potion master's ears. His onyx eyes exposed to see his mate in great disturbance and sitting right up. He was holding his head and screaming nonstop. Severus' heart raced and wondered what was going on. He immediately placed his hands onto his mate's shoulders and tried to hold him. Harry shook too hard to the point he was in tears.

"Stop! STOP IT!" He screamed! He gasped.

Severus blinked and tried to approach closer, "Harry, it's Severus. You're safe, you are safe!" He was not certain if this was a nightmare or something else.

There was a short silence, but someone ran into their bedroom with her wand readily to go. Lily found herself confused and glanced at the men.

"What's going on-"

Another scream set off and Harry jerked off the bed uncontrollably. Severus and Lily were quick to help and Harry couldn't hold still enough for them. Harry was breathing rapidly quickly to the point he did not know what was going on around him. He could feel them and trying to understand. It was out of focus, but everything was flashing before his eyes. Yet, some of the things he was witnessing was not a part of his life. The confusion rose and questioned why they would be there.

Did he eat any of the food Ginny had mentioned? No…they had nothing like that sort. It was painful and connected to something he could not comprehend well enough. He knew Voldemort wouldn't have gone this far…what had changed?

Severus and Lily managed to get him back onto bed and blocked him from fall again by a spell.

"Was he mumbling in his sleep, Sev?" Lily looked up at the man.

His head shook, "No. He's a quiet sleeper, aside from visions he would receive. However, I had not heard of something like this before." He stroked his chin, trying to make sense of things.

There goes another sound escaping Harry's lips and they were onto their job. Lily chanted and focused. Severus soothed his mate's arms and back. His body thrashed everywhere and screaming became louder than usual. Somehow, it was a surprised no one came marching through this quarter by now!

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded to know.

Lily pulled her wand closely and read, "Using the ancient diagnostic charm. A Horcrux connection…something is happening to the other Horcruxes and he's feeling them." She gulped, "Why is this happening?"

Everything made sense to the Gryffindor and he looked up at his mother when his screaming and pain ended. He was quite worn for the wear on this suffocating situation. There was horror feeling within him. His head shook and doubted it all, but it did not help for Harry.

"Someone's destroyed three Horcruxes." Panic rose and his heart pounded so fast, "NO! NO! NO!" He jumped out of bed as his magic canceled their spell, "You both stay put! This is too dangerous! He knows! His Horcruxes are destroyed!"

Harry vanished before their eyes and left them in silence. Severus and Lily stared at where he appariated and how readily to go was. Something was happening and only Harry knew too well. To have in such state, they pondered much to understand how Harry handled everything.

"If three of them are destroyed and the dark lord knows," Lily stated, "What could happen now?" Her green eyes stared at the man.

Severus shook his head, "I don't know…considering he values his life more than death. I suspect he would create another one or seek for the rest of his Horcruxes before they could all be destroyed. The question is…who is destroying them?" He frowned.

She nodded, "I agree, who is it?" She tried to think a few people, but it could have been anyone, "Who'd be willing to break the rules?"

"I doubt Remus, Lucius, Hermione, Ron, and anyone who accepted the oath with Harry."

The mother glanced around, "What of Ginny? She's a seer, so she must not have done the oath."

His head shook, "They only warns and I doubt she would. So, who could risk something when Harry gets upset and they aren't afraid of him?"

"Afraid?"

Severus met her eyes, "Yes, afraid."

Lily couldn't understand when he said that, "Why would anyone be afraid of my son? It should be the dark lord."

"You don't know?"

For a mother who don't see her son all the time, he wondered if Harry had been truthful with anyone he known. After all, it took a lot of time.

"He uses fear to motivates people and keep them in their places. It's how he controls us all."

Her eyes grew bigger than a snitch, "So the Horcrux does affect him…" Covered her mouth, "It would explains things, but I don't understand not with me?"

"Because you are his mother. He respects you."

"And the same for you as his mate." Her arms crossed.

He groaned, "He doesn't. He likes to control me."

She chuckled, "Much like her father."

Severus scowled whenever she mentioned James, it was a nightmare to think of such a man. Right now, he couldn't exactly leave the room and it wasn't long since Harry went off to who knows where.

"Who could possibly do it in the middle of the night?" Severus accio'ed his wand and spelled the bed, "It started around three-twelve in the morning." A hummed, "Why at this hours? Why not around people?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't know. They had to have a reason, but why today? Everyone had learned today, but they reacted by doing it now."

Lily sat down on the bed and wondered what would to be happening now. The way Harry left so quickly came out so quickly.

Severus lifted the covers and welcomed her in. They rested their heads against the headboard of the bed and imagined all the possibilities. She hugged herself and stared at the ceiling.

"Will he be alright, Sev? My son?" She gulped.

The professor kept quiet and stared at the sheets. All those years he wept for her hadn't disappeared, but instead…it spoke much for his friendship with her. The years they held onto until their friendship was no longer, yet, he still cared and only regretted.

Harry's mum accepted his silence and dismissed for the demand. It was too much to consider and she was always left out on several things with so many people. The way everyone was surprised to see her alive, she didn't blame them.

"Severus!" A shout from outside the bedroom.

They exchanged glances, wondering what was about to happen, and decided to be quiet. There were few people who would call his names, but he was not certain what would happen. His wand readily for a possible attack. Lily hid by the door and held up her wand with several spells in her thoughts to list before a second could be wasted. She knew her son didn't panic lightly and today was the first of many. There wouldn't be many teenagers or children to understand how dangerous a war tended to be.

He opened the door slowly and saw the ruffled hair he recognized. He breathed once he knew who it was and set down his wand at his side.

"Harry, why didn't you come into the room?"

Harry smirked, "I got your Christmas present early…" He glanced over to behind him, "And can't afford to leave it alone."

Severus checked on the side of his mate and saw the familiar pink toad. The witch was in a body bind spell and she was furious. Lily was curious and decided to remain where she was.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He seethed.

Harry hummed happily, "You wanted to torture her for making me use the blood quill and I got the locket from her." He glared at the witch, "I found out more when I looked for her," His teeth gritted, "I don't want her to infest our world anymore."

Severus came out and stared at the witch on the floor. Harry kissed his cheek.

"Have fun. I don't care what you're doing, just have fun and be sure she is difficult to locate." He patted his shoulder and went into the bedroom.

Lily was bewildered by her son's action and words. He brought that evil witch to the school for his mate.

"What did she do to get you this upset?" She frowned.

Harry produced a table and chairs, "I found some unpleasant things when I walked in." His head shook, "But," Hearing the screams, "Severus wanted to teach her into her place for using illegal blood quill." His right hand twitched.

She founded, "The one with dreadful detention with a toad?"

Harry nodded and sighed. He snapped his fingers and cups of tea appeared. He helped himself to drink and tried to dismiss the old times.

"Right now, I don't have much time. Everything is happening so fast."

Lily tilted her head, "What happened?"

"Voldy knows and he's getting ready for the war. Ginny warns me about him coming in two days." His thumbs soothed the glassware, "Too soon!" He took a deep breath, "I don't know what to expect or anything. Those Horcruxes all need to be destroyed. Now five out seven are destroyed."

"Who destroyed them?"

He grumbled, "Bill and Charles."

Her brow rose, "That's unlike them, why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, don't care. I sent them to our mum with a note that they have done and caused an incoming war directly to the school. She'll be punishes them harshly for not thinking straight."

She patted her son's hand, "They don't understand the war you have to face. They only wish to help."

He glared, "I don't need help with speeding up! He's going to show up and too many lives are going to be lost!" Tossing the teacup and clattered into pieces, "Everything I have done! I did it to protect them all! I can't save everyone if they don't stay put!"

For once, she hasn't seen him so angry and witnessed his magic becoming out of control.

"Potter!" Severus ran into the room with worries and felt the wind trying to push them away from him, "Potter! What's wrong?"

Harry clenched his hair, "Everything!" He growled.

Lily held onto the table from flying off and desperately worried for her life. She looked up at the potion professor in tears and lips quivered. Severus understood and trying to find a way to calm his dominant mate. He closed his eyes and shifted into the animagus form. Once it was complete, he meowed loudly and Harry saw him.

Every thoughts came to him from day one with Dusk and until he learned the truth. Everything that had happened. The way he felt happier again. His knees gave in and his magic vanished. He collected Dusk into his arms and snuggled him closely.

"I'm scared…I'm scared that I can't win the war." He gulped.

Dusk nudged his head between his head and shoulder. Softly purring to the point Harry held onto him well and soothed him into a peaceful state. Lily admired the bravery for her friend and saw how much of a difference. They bought each other closer than ever and that spoke volumes of their relationship. She stood up and joined her son's side to hug him without crushing the animagus cat.

"We are prepared, sweetie. Everyone in that meeting is ready to fight, but you taught them better than that." Her hand rested upon his cheek, "We have time and it'll get everyone out immediately. You need to stop acting alone and start working as a team," She smiled at Dusk, "We're here for you, can't you see that? I don't think Sev would have turned into a cat for you in this state to anyone else. Not even myself."

The emerald eyes glanced up, "…I can't let him win."

Meow.

Harry glanced down and decided to set him down. He petted his head and waited for him to transfigured to the wizard he knew well.

"Your mother is right, Harry. However, it is up to these people what they will do in the war. They know too well what would happen, when they are involved in something much dangerous." Severus kissed his forehead, "Can I trust you to do everything to get ready?"

Harry nodded, "Always…" He smiled.

There was a lot to do, but the two people in this bedroom made him feel powerful. It was one of the many reasons why he didn't like the fact he couldn't stay alive until now. They wanted him alive and he agreed much the same. The war was coming in too soon for his liking.

**A galleon for thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry belated Christmas! Happy holiday! I hope you were all safe and sound! I have one extra present for you all! **

**Enjoy!**

Everyone was given a rude awaking from his emergency notes he sent to everyone and they were all in sleepy state and barely changed their attire. Harry shook his head and counted on everyone's head, including the oldest brothers and Molly being there. They all sat down with an addling situation. Draco was close to Hermione as his head rested on her shoulder and she was trying to keep up from falling sleep.

Harry stood up with his hands against the table and looked at each person. He glared at his older brothers and they looked away. But he focused on the bigger problem.

"I apologize for the waking for a meeting and I know most of you like to sleep. Unfortunately, sakes are coming." He took a deep breath, "Three Horcruxes have been destroyed and I felt them all." Heard all their gasp aside from his mum and mate, "The dark wizard is aware and planning to bring his death eaters to here and begin the war." His one hand raised a fist and tossed something to the middle of the table, "I got this one from Umbridge and the last one. We will need to destroy this quickly and prepare for the war. We are in danger now thanks to the people who destroyed the Horcruxes too early and without informing me of their intention." Eyeing the Slytherin locket they discussed recently.

Everyone chatted about what they were about to do and wondered why this was happening. The eldest brothers regretted their decision and exchanged glances for their own guilt. Molly glared at them for their reckless behavior. Harry shook his head and shifted over to the headmaster.

"We need to find a way to get all these students out of here."

Albus shook his head, "In such short notice, someone will be suspicious and wondered why they need to go home early. It'll cause more havoic than we needed it."

Minerva frowned, "What about those visitation trips? Use the excuse for students to visit another school, especially the ones with-"

The headmaster nodded, "-Of course. The university Hogwarts would be thrilled to have an event and students will be allowed to stay for a night or two to experience."

Severus tilted his head, "Why wasn't this supported years ago?"

Minerva sighed, "Complication, truly. The university wasn't recommended at that time, however, Albus and I often visited them every two to four years to see any progresses and last year, it was enough to be acceptable. We weren't planning to set it up until Spring."

Albus nodded, "Perhaps this might do well."

Harry noted it, "Good. Contact them immediately after this meeting." He turned to everyone, "After this fifth horcrux becomes destroyed by me, there will be the snake and myself to deal with. I will face him myself after the snake is dealt with. Hermione and Ron," He glanced at his friends, "Collect the DA members and get them ready. Use the spell I taught you to prevent them speaking about the war and concentrate well before you explain it further." Turned to his godmother, "Can I depend on you to reach and seek help from your werewolf kind?"

Remus gulped, "You're asking me to ask them to separate from the dark lord, Harry. It might be risky."

His arms crossed, "Have I not been training you to recognize the differences by magic?"

The man turned pink when he had forgotten about that training and accepted the role to do it. It was the safest route to go about it and his child growing within him. Lucius patted his hand.

"What of me, Potter? I will have to face him again and be involved in a war."

His brow raised, "Do as you are told until I send you a message that the snake is dead. Remus will teach you a spell that appears to be an unforgiveable curse, but it is not." He glanced at the rest, "To those who wish to learn to fake such spells, meet with Remus tomorrow morning. It'll prepare everyone. I will be dealing with other things, so please do not interrupt me unless something important I must know about or be informed about."

George leaned on the table, "The castle has to be protected. Or aurors are coming in to find out what."

Fred nodded and patted his brother's back, "We could work on our inventions to keep signals away."

"Do it." Harry demanded, "Draco, I expect you to remain with Hermione at all time. Can I depend on you to fight as well or do I need you to supervise the students at the university?"

He stammered, "Hermione." He felt confused, but he wasn't backing down, "I'll be able to spot a lot of people's weakness and get us through quickly."

"Good." Harry nodded and glanced over to Molly, "I test you work well with Minerva and Ron on strategy plans?"

She grinned, "We'll get through war and everyone should fear the mothers and their children."

"Now. Who can I trust to keep my mate away while I confront-"

"-No one is." Severus scowled at his dominant, "No one is babysitting me, Potter and you know it. I will be on your side, whether you like it or not." Glared at him to regret to consider.

Everyone keep quiet and watched them to begin their bickering. They knew it wouldn't be an easy survival in the relationship and they came a long way to sort things out.

"I'm doing this for your protection, Severus and you can't deny that."

His arms crossed, "Then I forbidden you to be involved the war at all."

"And let him kill everyone in sight? I'm not letting anyone die!" Harry hissed and spun to his mate, "I don't want him near you or he could kill you!"

"So you are saying I cannot protect myself nor can you?"

"Because he is unpredictable. He will do whatever it takes to get his way and that includes killing you."

Severus rose and their nose almost less than inch of each other, "He doesn't know I'm bonded to you! He would believe I'm leading you to your death to him!" His teeth gritted.

His finger poked against the man's chest, "He isn't blind. He will notice and what if he gets worse? What if you can't handle him-"

"VOLDEMORT! HIS NAME IS VOLDEMORT AND IF YOU DARE TO THINK I'D LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN, THINK TWICE AGAIN POTTER!" His onyx eyes were huge and everyone was quick to get under the table. Severus marched forward to his mate and shoved him, "VOLDEMORT TERRORIZED ME, BUT HE WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE VALUE OF LOVE!" He snared, breathing heavily.

Harry kept his guard up and witnessed such anger buried in the man. There was so much anger inside of him, but it wasn't directed at Harry. It had meant for Voldemort all this time. For the first time, he was able to say the name without fear holding him back. No one had dared to move aside from the dominant and submissive mates.

"Not a twitch," Harry smirked, "Glad to see you can overcome Voldemort's name."

Severus was about to snap, but he realized what he was saying. This truly had gotten the worse of him.

"Mislead him, Severus Snape. Make him think you're dragging me to him and we'll stop him together. I'll need you to tell him I'm dead."

For once, he felt he could be involved and trusted by his mate. His arms crossed and nodded at Harry.

"Will do. I trust that you will keep your words?"

"And you will kill me if I don't."

They exchanged a smirk that spoke more than enough for everyone in the room. The emerald eyes absorbed the fact everyone was on their guards and somehow, he didn't blame them.

"Thanks for the support on letting him get through his fear, guys," Harry shook his head, "We still have a lot to do and much to do. 'Mione, help Dumbledore and McGonagall on getting all students to attend the trip to the university. Do whatever you can if it means necessary."

She nodded, "Will do."

"As for Bill and Charlie, thanks." He grimaced, "If this war turns out a horrible end, let this be on your guilt forever. This is exactly why I'm responsible for everything." His arms crossed, "If we live, I will make sure both of you will suffer mum's dinner time every day and there is no missing it."

Bill and Charlie didn't think they would have been mentioned and everyone learned how it all came to be. The twins were shocked and didn't like the fact they did this to their brother! Talk about the difficulty they had to go through! This was worse than they had to imagine when everyone was looking at them for the mess they caused.

Hermione knew it wouldn't change a thing and it was getting dangerous. She tugged Draco along and they followed the headmaster and deputy headmistress to the office.

"I don't get it. How does Voldy guy know his Horcruxes are destroyed? Would he know who did it?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's all connected to his soul. But, I'm not certain if he could see who kills his pieces of soul. After all, we don't know what he might be up to and that's the problem."

"What about the Weasellete?" The blond tilted his head.

The soft brown eyes rolled, "She may be a seer, but it's not like you ask her to know your future and she tell you right out. It comes to her when they are important and she decides who to tell."

Draco frowned, "But if she can do that, then why not save the world by knowing where he is?"

"Doesn't work like that."

"Then what can she do?" His arms crossed.

She chuckled, "Let it happen. You cannot unseen what is about to happen, but you become a part of it. She receives these visions, but it changes little when she is involved."

A hum, "Impressive for a seer, don't you think, Mr. Malfoy?" Albus glanced behind, "After all, seers are not your average social circle. She is fortunate to have the warnings ones. If it was not for her, we would be in grave danger. I do remember she warn me about being away from school on a Thursday." His head shook, "I learned not to ignore her since and followed her warnings when they came."

"She also warned me about a past to repeat, not to be involved…instead be prepared. It was your third year when Harry was learning about his godfather and the professor being a werewolf. It was difficult situation."

Draco didn't think they had a quite of a say in the matter, but he could get used to this.

"But why didn't she warn me?"

Hermione looked at him, "Would have you listened to her?"

"No…" The images of those students handling him from the start and his fingers twitched uncontrollably.

The witch soothed his shoulder, "I am right here, Draco…I will hex them to muggle world version of punishment."

His hand rested on hers, "I…" His head shook, unable to bring himself to say it.

Hermione hated the fact he was a victim of his housemate and unable to feel safe. He cried himself to sleep and it wasn't easy. She kept him near and had her door locked to assure his safety. The adults kept quiet and didn't interfere until it was over. They headed into the office and Minerva was quick to head over to set up the fireplace for the floo call. The headmaster joined her side and knelt down for a level conversation.

"Headmaster Janus, come in." He looked around to see anyone was nearby, "Headmaster Janus, I hope I am not interrupting your morning lecture."

The long dark grey hair came into the view and joined in the fire call, "Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore. No, that was an hour ago. What can I do for you, sir?"

Albus took a deep breath, "We have an emergency and I believe it finally a good time to send the students over for a couple of nights."

He frowned, "Is everything alright?"

Hermione quickly joined her headmaster's side, "No sir, as it is, we are coming to face war too soon and it will risk everyone. We need to provide shelter until the war is over. Will it be alright to set it up as visiting event? We do not wish to alarm anyone and make it difficult more than we do not need right now."

Janus turned pale, "Oh dear! Of course! I'll inform my staff after this that we are having Hogwarts students visiting for a few nights and provide everything we need. We must protect our students! When will you send them?"

Albus frowned, "That is what I am having difficulty with. Our train to yours might be delayed by the last minute planning."

Draco picked up his head, "I got another way." He smiled, "I got these runes objects that lets people walk through and to the other place. All I need to do is owl two to the university and we are set."

Janus blinked, "You have the old _Viatores_?"

The blond nodded, "Yes. A family heirloom for years, I was recently given them by my mother in case of an emergency."

"Well, this is an emergency. What time will your owl be able to arrive?"

"About an hour."

Albus nodded, "I will announce to the students of their field trip and how they will arrive. They should arrive around six to seven hours. I assumed your dinner hour."

"Yes," The headmaster of the university nodded, "This should prepare everyone to set up and be informed, aside from the emergency details. We mustn't have anyone panicking for no reasons."

Albus smiled, "Precisely. Thank you, Headmaster Janus. I will call for the returns of my students. Do not state how long. We are uncertain how long this might be for."

Hermione sighed, "We only hope the battle will last a day, but to know our enemy will not be easy."

"War is ugly and no one deserves to experience that. Who will be supervising your students here?"

"Minerva and I will sort that out, but we have a feeling it will be enough to look after our students."

Janus smiled, "Better let you go, we will need to do everything in our power to ready ourselves."

Albus agreed, "Yes. Thank you," He waved the fire call and moved himself away, "Draco, accio them and send the two to the Hogwarts University's headmaster. We mustn't waste time."

"Of course, sir." Draco drew his wand and did as he was told.

Hermione did a few spells of her own and did reading on a paper that appeared. Minerva glanced onto her work and wondered what this had to do with anything.

"Miss Granger, what is all this?" Gestured the papers and everything in front of the young witch.

The brown eyes looked up, "Harry is planning everything in his mind, this basically tells us what we need to do in war and what we can do in his order."

Albus peered over with wide eyes, "All these times? Harry is truly something else for his age." Stroked his beard.

The elder witch hummed, "He truly must have spent a few, years on this."

Hermione shook her head, "Unfortunately, since he arrived here and learned a lot than he had realized. Harry knew what would happen at the end of the war, but the cost of his life was difficult to determine. That bothered him for years until now," She softly smiled, "There's hope for him now. I think he always wanted a family, but could never have."

"Why didn't he confront me these years ago?"

Her head shook, "He was afraid…that Voldemort would know if you knew, while his mind was left unprotected. It took him years to master it. If he waited, he might not have a good start with Professor Snape."

Draco read over the paperwork, "All because he let fear run with him."

Hermione agreed, "Exactly. It is what motivates him to keep going and escape his fear. Now Professor Snape is dating him and the way he managed to break the rules, it set Harry free again."

"And he expects me to kill people?" The pale blue eyes widened.

Hermione chuckled, "Not truly. What he wants you to do is appear that you are doing that much."

"…what about his army? He has sets of people that would outnumber us all, there's no way any of us could survive!"

Her hand rested on his shoulder, "He will do a powerful spell that will prevent us from dying at any spell. It will keep us protected for an hour, but not really much longer."

"An hour? Can't he do another one once it wears off?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. He could be busy or we would be finish. There is so much he could do and he needs to focus killing that snake and facing him."

"Can anyone do the spell?"

She frowned, "Not unless you're powerful as him, I doubt it."

"How powerful is he, miss Granger?" Minerva collected a book that held everything that had happened.

"Powerful enough to borrow other's magic for the day."

The book dropped onto the table, the headmaster fell into his chair, and Draco's mouth opened at her. To be able to borrow one's magic for a day was rare for a person to do, let alone for more than a few minutes. It was a sign to understand Harry managed to strengthen himself over these years and never wavered to the side on what he could do with the amount of power.

"He's…not planning to do that tomorrow, is he?"

"Merlin, no!" Hermione set the paper down, "He feels guilty enough to borrow someone's magic for a day!"

It was scary to think what Harry could do, but they become more confident in what will become of the war. Voldemort was coming soon and getting these students out of the school for their safety was the first thing to do. There's much to do and much to handle at once. The blond looked at Hermione and wondered how she dealt with Potter all those years. His hand rested on hers as she kept it on his shoulder, squeezed tightly as he could.

"I don't know how you didn't go insane, Granger, knowing everything and how Potter is."

She smiled, "He kept me safe. Kept me on my toes and kept me in check. Harry understands the fear truly well. Remember Professor Snape standing up about calling him Voldemort?"

Young Malfoy tilted his head and his brows furrowed, "Yes…I don't get that part."

"As he said, he was tortured, but he will not back down to his love in the sake of his fear. Harry commented about him not flinching anymore with the fear of Voldemort is officially gone. Harry wants us all to overcome our fear and show that nothing holds us down. It's what keeps us going." She smiled.

The pale blue eyes blinked, "Oh. But why couldn't he just keep me in his care rather than let me decide who get to protect me? If he's that powerful and stronger influence of overcoming a fear, wouldn't I be able to overcome that with him?"

Minerva hummed, "To think about it, Severus never had much of anyone helping him in his choices. He always made the decision for himself, with Mister Potter trying to decide for him…the fear became pointless."

The young witch smiled, "Exactly." She looked at Malfoy, "He wants you to choose, not feel that you are forced by these decisions. We can make every decision based on our thoughts, emotions, and other things. I feared Harry wouldn't include me in, but I decided I deserved to know because I am his best friend and letting him decide what I can only know isn't fair." She chuckled, recalling the time she terrorized Harry one day and how he whispered okay and allowed her to ask anything she needed to know.

Albus hummed and wondered how he had missed this all those years since Harry arrived the school. There was so much he hadn't realized and he failed on his behalf. He was surprised that Severus didn't catch onto this and failed anyway. Perhaps, sending Severus in his animagus cat was worth the risk and discovered much more to their assistance. The war might have caused disarray situation onto another path and unpredictable of the outcome. Harry could have prevented his death or more…he could have done it on the summer day. Where he would have needed help and it would be far too late. That thought bothered him, but the damage was already done.

"So…Potter figured I'd decide my own protector? Why? He's the powerful out of you four lot." Crossed his arms, finding this much difficult into the matter.

Her brow rose, "It doesn't work like that, Malfoy. You chose me for a reason."

"Well, I wasn't too sure how good or powerful Potter is, but he's too busy. I don't think going with my godfather would be helpful…he's got enough on his plate. Lupin…I don't think I want to become a cub in extreme protective care. You are the only one who got the brain, can seriously throw a punch, and deadly when you're pissed off." Waved his finger at her.

She laughed, "I only gave you one punch! I'm not that much of a physical fighter."

"What?" The professors spoke at once with a shock on their faces.

Hermione blinked, "You never reported me?" She turned to Draco.

The blond snorted, "You'd have your biggest revenge on me for the detention. I merely knew that I didn't need you to become an actual enemy."

Hermione nodded along, but she didn't believe that. However, the professors weren't aware of this and she explained to them what had happened that day while they prepare for the students to get ready for the 'visit Hogwarts University stay' event. To truly pull this off to the last minute would not be easy nor reasonable. They made sure that each students wouldn't be able to send out a letter to their guardians on this trip until after the war was over. After all…no one was getting sleep for the rest of the night. War would be too much to deal with on front hands.


	18. Chapter 18

**A follow up chapter after this due to the fact this felt too short for my liking. **

**Enjoy!**

The middle of the night seems to be dragged out for a long time for the morning to arrive. Albus and Minerva had sent a meeting note to the staff before the breakfast and informed them of the surprise trip. They kept the war subject unknown to them. He offered some of them to volunteer, the rest could go on vacation for a few days. About twelve professors volunteered out of twenty staffs, the rest chose to take their time off. Albus was pleased to see the professors willing to be involved such experience.

They knew they have time before students have their breakfast to pack up before leaving. He informed them of how they are leaving and when. He stated that it will be a surprise for their students and they approved the idea to keep all students in well behaved manners.

As all students and staff in the great hall, enjoying their breakfast and everyone was unaware of everything. Harry and his team were playing along with everyone and pretended they weren't aware. It was so easy to fool anyone without the need to be suspicious for any reasons. The thoughts to prepare for the war was too much, but everyone's safety came first.

Albus rose from his chair, "As today, Professor McGonagall and I have surprise for all students and there is no excuse. We have sent a letter out to your parents or guardian that we are approaching something entirely new." To see all of them were bewildered that he contacted their parents for a reason, "We felt that all of you have worked too hard and Christmas is around the corner. This is a gift we decide for a change and we wish you to experience Hogwarts University. All of you will be sleeping there for a few nights to stay and experience the university's lifestyle. This will give an idea what to expect when you one day leave Hogwarts here." He graciously smiled at all houses and understood their mixed emotions, "You will all leave at exactly at ten, arriving to their dinner hour. I suggest that you all pack up for the few days and meet here. We have a special floo network to send you all there and a train to leave when that day comes."

The students gasped at such opportunities and their thoughts ran wild. The headmaster raised his hand before each of them ran off.

"Also, each student has money to spend for food while you are there. You will be able to understand you have meal plans for the time being. I suggest to take care of yourself and follow their schedule. They are delighted to have your company and be respectful. Hogwarts to another is rare and all of you are truly lucky to have today's event." He nodded.

The elder wizard gestured them to leave and they did exactly that. The people who knew what was going on remained behind. The other staff members did what they needed to do before their few hours to depart.

As the entire school members were rushing to their dormitory to prepare for their incoming trip. This had left the remaining members to those who are truly aware. Harry and his friends barely moved out of the table until everyone was out of the room. Minerva, Severus, and Albus were using their magic to form a meeting table in privacy. Anyone passes by would think this place appeared to be empty. With a combination of three to perform magic would be half the amount of magic strength Harry has.

Harry eyed his submissive mate and his arms crossed. The man didn't notice until he checked each person until his lover. His brow rose at the young wizard as he couldn't exactly read mind at this moment.

"What?" Trying to interpret what his face would be revealing, considering they hadn't spent much time together alone to learn naturally.

The emerald eyes narrowed at him, "You are not standing by my side," He growled.

Severus took the hint and did as he was told. After all, the possessive side of his dominant stood out and others were too aware. He did not wish to fight in this matter, but suddenly felt his arm pulled his waists against his mate's.

"The locket is destroyed…" Glanced to the oldest siblings, "It seemed the useful potions we have was deadly and I need to remain over ten feet away to keep the headache at bay." Harry muttered how stupid they were.

Hermione nodded, "Now, we have to face the snake and you'll be ready to face him."

Draco crossed his arms, "But Voldie will notice something is going on. If he knows his Horcruxes are destroyed, why not show up sooner?"

Albus glanced over, "Because he wants to surprise us, thinking we don't know he knew."

Ginny agreed, "All he knows is someone destroyed his Horcruxes, he's bringing war to the school. We have all the knowledge we need."

"And we have half the werewolves on our side. They will arrive in the morning and bringing their friends to assist us." Remus walked in, soothed his stomach for the comfort, "They did get excited for cub growing in me," A glow of happiness shown in his face.

Harry grinned, "Good, everything being sorted out perfectly. Lucius should return in an hour. Do keep him well inform, Remus."

Lily sighed, "And no stressing out, bad for the baby." She eyed Lupin.

Remus shook his head, "I'll be fine. Your son trained me too well."

She glanced at her son, "A little too much, that is." Her arms crossed.

Severus shrugged, "He was trying to prepare the war, especially when he believed he was going to die altogether and failed to find a solution until I changed that." He glared at the elder wizard.

Albus held up his hands, "If I knew sooner that he knew, I would have arranged things from the start."

"And we're not playing the blame game. If anyone wants to be blamed, let it be Voldemort." The boy who lived glanced around the room, "As we have been up long enough, we need to save our energy. Use potion if you cannot sleep. You will need it, Voldemort will not be easy and continue to do everything in his power to stop each and every single one of you," Harry nodded once, "I will not want yourself unguarded or dead. You will have a protection in the first hour, but I am not certain if I will be able to do another spell for a second protection." He took a deep breath, "So, once the students are gone, I want everyone straight to bed and sleep. We will meet at ten at night. I have a feeling he will be there at midnight, so get some sleep. We will discuss much further."

George leaned on the table, "What about training?"

Remus nodded, "Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I will be able to provide it now. We have three hours, that means total concentration, and commitment. Teamwork is expected and help one another to learn it. When in the battle, you will not think much and do it."

Harry agreed, "Which is why all of you are sleeping once everyone else is gone. This training will be a lot, but do not expect I would go easy on anyone…am I clear?"

"He isn't joking." Severus muttered, "He was training Remus and Lucius rather harshly to the point you wouldn't know what to believe."

Hermione nodded, "He will not let you off easy."

"So, keep moving," Ron added, "Look everywhere."

Lucius grimaced, "Not just your best, give it all."

The rest of the people stared at the leader as they appeared to be horrified. They did not wish to believe the words, but the idea how he trained them seemed to be too much at once. However, they knew he was offering them to protect themselves at most.

Harry stood up while his hand rested on his mate's shoulder, "I sealed the room, no one should know what is going on or have access into the great hall." The emerald eyes viewed everyone, "But, fair warning," His thumb pointed at his submissive mate, "Severus will duel you at random time and he will demonstrate an idea of other death eaters will do to you, aside from Bellatrix." Grimaced at that idea of a witch who happened to be unpredictable.

"Somehow he predicted what I will do," Severus glared at his dominant.

Everyone was nervous on the training, but there was no avoiding. They removed themselves from the table and-

Harry cut them from their wands before a chance to draw it out. Their eyes quickly drew onto him for the demand of explanation. Remus drew out the attack while they fixated their attention onto the soon-to-be savior. The blond ducked as soon as he saw something striking on the side. Gasped heavily united to the point their fears were set in.

"Concentrate to your core," Harry hissed, "Your wand is a tool. Without them, you can master your power without them."

Hermione waved her arm up, brought the shield to prevent something to knock her out, and barely looking at the others.

"You can use your body, but don't depend on anyone to save you." The witch commented.

Ron leapt high as the black ball struck through the ground, "Magic is always inside of you. It's stupid to worry about a wand. A wand is replaceable, we are not."

"And all of you are not trying," Harry growled, "Imagine that once it touches you, you are dead…in a sense. However, this is a substitute example and it will paralyze you and makes you appear to be dead."

The wizards and witches understood the risk they were at. The elders had no idea what kind of power they were expected to act upon. Lucius analyzed everything on each person and used information to layout what other death eaters could do to them at that moment. Severus used his spells to attack each person when they were not focusing. It gave a similar taste to fear for their lives, only worse.

… … …

Everyone was in sweats and worn for the wear. The adarline pumped up too high and worried about being hit by the black magic at all time or whether Professor Snape could catch them unguarded. The three hours of training had sent them into complete focus while learning new spells without a wand. Each wizard or witch managed to overcome the issue they struggled and worked together to achieve their goal. Up until the end, everyone had their personal shield up, despite the lack of energy they have.

Harry held up his hand to prevent the magic hitting their shield. It dissolved the action and he smiled at everyone.

"Enough. I'm content with the training you are all doing. Do keep in mind, it could go on much longer and I cannot promise to keep you all safe." Harry sighed, "Get some sleep. You all need. The students are already gone as I have set up the illusion for them to think we were there. They will not notice."

Albus found it rather shocking, "While we were training?"

"Yes," He shrugged, "I was bored and they were having fun training you all."

Remus shrugged, "Can't do much." A yawn slipped by him, "I do need sleep, though."

Lucius wrapped around his werewolf's waists, "Especially with lack of sleep," He glared at the oldest siblings of the Weasely for this mess they caused.

"Go to sleep, you two," Lily insisted, "We know, but it is too late. We will have more sleep later."

Harry pulled his mate closely, "Especially we were up earlier than most of you. Get sleep, no excuses or I will send you to the university. I am not playing games."

Severus felt himself locked up in Harry's arms and possession at once. He chose not to display any emotions and let the others worried for their lives. No one denied on the fact they needed sleep and went to their stay for night. Harry appariated his mother and submissive mate back to their quarter.

"Potter…what are you up to?"

Harry hummed, "Sleep. Really good sleep."

"What of the plan? We need to discuss further how we will fool Voldemort that I am on his side."

The young man gripped his back neck, "If I hear one more word about the plan, I will lock you in here completely."

Lily took the cue and rushed to her bedroom. She knew her son doesn't take it lightly to his decision and how Severus doesn't obey well. Which was why they were a perfect fit, Harry needed someone to rebel him without a fear.

"As a spy, Potter, I need to know how to behave and-"

A hand covered against his mate's lips, "-Then play along. If you know, he will figure it out that is all an act. Whatever you do…" Moved closely to the ear and whispered, "…don't move away from me when kills me."

The shiver sent up the professor's spine when Harry got this dark. He closed his eyes, but unable to withdraw himself from his lover. Harry rested his chin on his shoulder and glanced up at the man's face.

"I am dead serious on sleep, though…" He muttered, "Can we argue about this in the night?"

Somehow, Severus didn't seem to disagree on the sleep since they have been up for nine hours, while running on less than six hours of sleep. Harry drew them to their room and they settled themselves under the cover. Severus naturally curled up onto his stomach and forgot about the need to discuss the plans. Perhaps he should trust his lover a little more, yet, they had a lot to deal with. Harry was too focus on war and the stress was there when he could feel being held tight. There was no comfort in the idea to have a war and it terrified them to the point of sweating to no ends.

Lily, on the other hands, was sitting on her bed. She stared at the sheet beneath her and left her thoughts running off. There was a heavy guilt that she spent for years, but she knew there wasn't much to do. The way she saw the face of James in her head, it ached her heart…there were more than her son and friend hadn't known the truth. Her son never did learn the truth or understood why she would be in hiding.

She hugged her legs and breathed in deeply. There was a deeper secret that no one knew truthfully and she hoped it would be worth to say quiet.

"James…if only you'd bring your arrogant side here and I'd fix everything right now." Her head shook, "It is too soon," Her body slid down and began to curl up into her sleep without a second thought.

Sleep becomes a welcome comfort to enjoy, considering no one knows for sure if it was the last time or worse. The war was coming and it's too soon for anyone's liking.

**Enjoy the next chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**And the extra chapter! Now I feel much better!**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone was yawning as they walked into the great hall and barely enthusiastic what will happen soon. Harry had to wake Severus up for a change since he refused to wake up. The potion masters curled up so closely to him to the point he was deep in his sleep. Lily came into their room and she whispered something into the man's ears. He woke up and found himself grumpy when he was in defeat to sleep in longer.

Albus noticed and decided to keep quiet about the man's sleeping. Harry counted everyone's head in the room.

"I want one thing to be clear about is look after yourself. No one is going to have the time to protect your arse." Harry crossed his arms, "Voldemort will do his worse. Don't think about a plan. Just fight and do whatever you can to live," He gulped, "I expect more than your best out there." Harry smiled, "We're going to win. Let him try to find me, but let Severus pretend to drag me to him. Play along and nothing else! Understood?"

There was a hint of anger when Harry spoke to all. They understood he was taking war seriously and took the measurement. The boy-who-lived glanced at the house elf and he nodded.

"Dobby will serve specialty!" His fingers snapped, "This food Dobby made will give energy and full all day! Secret war food!" He clapped his hand.

Everyone eyed the elf for a while, but wondered what could possibly be a secretive ingredient within the food they would be about to eat? Harry tugged his mate over to the table and forced him to sit down. Severus noticed the constant controlling lately and found it rather irksome. Everyone hasn't given much of a thought to the way Harry was behaving. They all sat down and began to chow down. Ron couldn't find himself helping more than two pieces of a strange muffin looking in blue.

Hermione and Draco sat closely by each other, drowned in the thoughts whether they would live another day…their cheeks turned colder by the seconds. Lucius rested his head against his werewolf's head in silence of eating. Albus and Minerva ate while seeing everyone dreading for the war more than they could have hoped. Molly couldn't bring herself to eat while her heart raced too fast for her liking on the timing. The twins nodded and tapped each other's foot to keep their mind off things, but it wasn't helping them to keep their smiles going. Arthur fidgeting each time he took a sip, but breathed in when he realized the war hadn't started yet.

Charlie and Bills exchanged glances to realize their own guilt gnawing for their stupid action. The way guilt couldn't be shaken off the fact they rushed everything at a point no one wanted to face, which had included a war they needed to push sooner. Percy shook his head at them, wondered why they didn't follow Harry's rules, and why they chose to try to destroy the Horcruxes now? After a meeting? While everyone was sleeping in comforts and feeling safe, yet, becomes unsafe now. His teeth gritted at the fact this was too soon.

Ginny swung her legs while chewing her food and kept quiet. She didn't given in her daring smile, despite the horrible news. The way she could sense the future was rather promising since she knew Harry understood what he had to do. There was no avoiding it. She was calm and at peace to this insight, but to keep it inside of her was difficult. To be a seer was difficult enough and Luna helped her get through it easily all those years.

Lily stared at her hands, knowing she ate enough to get herself through, and the thoughts still stayed with her. She barely made a single eye contact with anyone. To feel brave, she wasn't certain what will become of them…how the tears were threaten to escape now. Everything felt paralyzed to her when she kept thinking about that secret of her own, not even her son knew the truth, and she knew better to keep it this way. Of all things in the war, she knew the risks and there wasn't a way to turn back to fix it.

Dobby was prepping himself to fill his stomach and conserving his energy that he planned for the next twelve hours. To mentally tell himself that he can fight and stop all these people.

Severus tried to pull away a little, but Harry managed to pull him back much closer, and refused to provide space among them.

"Ron, is that coin finish?" Harry looked at his best mate.

The red head nodded, "Erm, yeah." He pulled out the large money pouch, "One for everyone. There is an extra modification made," He scratched his chin, "It can signal you if anyone that doesn't have the coin coming against you, but it doesn't detect werewolf…" He pull it out and handed it over to everyone within in his reach, "It's connect to your magic, so no needs to touch it to communicate telepathically."

Some of the people looked at the faked coin in disguise and found themselves drawn such invention.

"How do you connect to your magic to the coin?" Draco tilted his head.

Hermione softly smiled, "By touching it, like what you're doing now."

The blond blinked and understood that there was no need to confirm it in another way. Ron agreed what she had said.

"Our magic is linked to body heat and does it right away," Ron shrugged, "It won't work if you're ten thousand miles away, but no one should be able to detect it."

Percy shook his head, "Merlin…I thought the twins would come up something useful like this, but Ron, you got good stragety in you. Charlie should be glad to teach you chess!"

"He's right," Charlie agreed, "If Bill hadn't dared me, you wouldn't have come up something like this."

Molly grinned, "Now, you see why family is important." She looked at Harry, "You do your job, dear, we'll fight the rest."

Harry nodded, "Of course, mother." He hadn't come around to the term calling her mum yet, but he was happy enough to accept they were family.

Albus grinned, "This might be record for the quickest war we will endure and perhaps, the last time we will face. No one has the advantages with we have on our army."

"Professor Dumbledore is right," Harry stood up, "We have the best army in order. Everything about us is unique and we saved more than a hundred lives, possibly more." His hand clasped his mate's shoulder, "Now, get yourself ready for the war and be ready. Do reading, training, or anything to get ready. I don't know if he will strike at midnight, but I will send out a message." Harry smiled, "Lastly, kill that damn snake. I need that snake dead before I play dead." Grimaced at the plan he would be forced to do shortly.

Everyone agreed and went off to do what was best. If anything, everyone would rather run for their lives and never look back. It seems so easy, but it didn't seem so simple to make it happen. Finally, Harry was left alone with Severus and the submissive mate had other things on his mind.

"We need to talk how we are going to fool him, Potter, and-"

"-shut up," Their lips collided, but felt the force.

Severus pushed his dominant away and walked back a few space. He scowled

at the young man for his abrupt action.

"I'm serious, Potter."

Harry glared, "I told you, if you know, he will know. Just stay close to my body when he kills me."

Severus frowned, "How will he knows?"

"…he has been suspicious on your loyalty."

The dark eyes rolled, "He always has been since I demanded him not to kill your mother."

"But the chances of reading your mind?"

"Very unlikely," His arms crossed.

"When was the last time you were with him personally?" Harry's brow rose.

Severus blinked, "He knows I am spying and I provide him any information he needs."

His head shook, "Sorry, but he can still break into your mind. Voldemort will want to believe action than words. I don't want you to rely on a plan I come up with or he will try to kill you along with me." He gulped down, "I don't need anyone's death but the ones who deserves it, Severus, but if you're going to be unwilling, I will have Lucius to do the job."

Severus marched up and pinned him against the wall. Harry watched him fearlessly and waited for something. To see so much anger coming out of the wizard and how quick to respond.

"I'm better than what Lucius could do and if you dare to use him, you will regret it!" He hissed.

Harry smirked, "Then get mad at Voldemort. He's the reason we're in this mess and the need to get out of it. But don't make me regret letting you out in the war or you're tied down in bed for life."

The onyx eyes stared at the emerald, "I will never fail you, Potter. I saved you all those years and I will still do."

Harry broke the man's grip on him and held his neck, "Good, but I am seriously in the mood to kiss you." He smirked.

Somehow, Severus had gotten the feeling some things weren't going to stop Harry and that included being kissed. He gave in to his dominant mate and hoped his dark lord wouldn't show up so soon.

… … …

In a moment of silence, everyone stood against the wall or stairs, pondering when it will become the worse. The night seems to drag on to the point time was frozen.

Draco leaned against the window and stared beyond the hills. Hermione glanced over once in a while, but she hadn't felt this bore in her entire life.

"If…if we make it alive, Granger," He gulped, as he saw the bird flew off to the hill.

Hermione didn't wish to hear this, all she wanted to know the war was over. She kept her attention known to him and waited when he was ready to speak. He clenched his hands tightly to the point his knuckles turned whiter than an owl. His nails dug into his palm, almost breaking the skin to bleed, and his heart raced to where believed she could hear him. To try to breathe and calm down before she could say something, then a welcoming warm hand onto his hand allowed him to calm down instantly. The way he could see her protecting him from those who took advantage of him. His hands loosened up and held onto her. He admired her soft hand that anyone could see she kept them in good care. He saw no scars or potion grease anywhere on her.

Draco held her hand and his thumb soothed her. This brought a smile to his face.

"When the war is over and we are alive," He took a deep breath, "…I'd like to court you and I…I could care less what anyone else would think." The pale blue eyes met her soft brown eyes.

Her eyes widened, "Malfoy…Draco," Her heart fluttered when he said this, "You don't have to, I mean, not that I would say no and I'd give you a chance." Blushed brightly and stuttered briefly, "Now?" A brief chuckled.

Draco hasn't seen the gentlest side of a woman within Hermione. There was something about her that let him stood his ground and how he wanted her to be better than this. He chuckled and patted her hand.

"You're honest, Granger. I want someone who speaks their mind and still come out beautiful. I could take you to places you never dreamt of doing. I would buy you all the lovely dress so I could compliment." Draco nodded, "Someone doesn't see me weak and proves me wrong every time." A smirk grew.

The witch sighed and realized he was becoming himself and independent once more. Her head shook, but it seems he was serious.

"Well, if and when we make it alive, Malfoy," Suddenly her hand moved quickly enough to the point she caught his wrist and pulled him closely, "Understand Harry and the Weasely will do everything in their power to make sure you don't break my heart."

Malfoy kept smirking anyway, "I think they don't have anything to worry about. After all, they're talking about a witch who can defend herself without a wand naturally." A soft chortled, "They'd have to tell you not to break my heart or hurt me."

"Harry, your father, and your incoming stepfather."

"More like stepmother," He snorted, "But Potter? Wouldn't he be on your side more of?"

Her head shook, "I'm afraid not. You landed into his care and still in his care."

Draco blinked, "How? He handed me over to you?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. He was there when you were in a need of rescue. I'm here to make you feel safe, that's all." A smile, "Harry sees that you deserves his attention first because he knows what it is like to be a victim. He understands every thoughts, feelings, and more. Maybe not the same situation, but what it is like to be a victim in general. He makes you feel safe."

A frown, "Like what my godfather did yesterday? Swearing the dark lord's name and Potter accepted his overcoming fear?" Still soothed her back hand.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. He wants you to overcome something and that's how it is."

"Did you overcome something with him?"

The witch looked out the window and her thoughts drifted to the past. How much anger she held in and the way Harry was willing after that. He didn't fear her, but he knew what would become of her one day.

"Yes…the feeling of left behind or unaware of the truth." She pulled her hand away and pushed her hair back, "Harry would do things that seems suspicious, that he knew things that I didn't." A laughter escaped her lips, "I trapped him in the classroom and lost it. I demanded him to tell me what he knew and that I can help him for whatever he needed to know. My magic got out of control at that point, but he was willing after I did something to speak my mind." Both of her hands cupped her cheeks, "Harry knew exactly how to calm my magic down before it could have alerted anyone. The truth alone," Gulped, "I was in denial until I accepted it over a year. Reading everything I knew…and it sunk in." She hummed, "Still worth it and not once will he be tight-lip on everything with me. Some information is still kept from me, but it was for my safety."

The blond snorted, "Then my godfather will have a difficult time convincing Potter to share information for the last part of the war."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He got that look, the need to know basis and Potter wasn't giving it to him. I ought to know after years harassing him." Tongue clicked.

The muggleborn opened her mouth with a loud howling took their attention immediately. Their muscles locked up and jerked their heads to the hills. Everything was about to begin for the end of everything. Draco quickly set his hand on her upper arm and their own fears set in.

"Let's stop them, Granger." Felt his breath hollowed out strangely, "…Potter needs us now."

Hermione nodded and they prepared to warm up their magic as they ran out the castle to meet up with everyone on the ground. There was no time to waste.


	20. Chapter 20

**Forgive me, this is a first I've done the longest. I'd love to see if I could do improve, any advice would be great! *thumbs up* **

**Enjoy! *warning, do not eat Popcorn at the end.***

The howling caught Potter's attention while he held his submissive against the wall. The emerald eyes stared at the window as everything became too real now. The truth sunk in to the obvious fear set within and unable to believe anything. His gripped on Severus held in pain, but nothing to cause any damage. Severus saw the state he was in and understood how he felt without a doubt.

"Find me where astronomical tower on the ground within an hour," Harry pulled the man to his chest.

Severus hadn't realized how big Harry had gotten since summer. Severus was now smaller and easy to be in his arms to cover. Just enough to hover over the man. Severus didn't speak a single word and realized he has to face everything.

"Let's go," Harry released him, "Everyone will meet up now."

The professor agreed and they went to find everyone before it would begin in a blood bath. They all ran without wasting anymore time since it wasn't much of a help. Every thought that ran in their head drove them to the destination and seeing everyone turned real. There were sweats already threatening to break out on some of their faces and others held their breath in this moment. Harry glanced around and saw the werewolves in the assistance.

Harry stood tall strengthen his power into action. Not a single emotion expression to be easily read, but the sense of his power felt dangerous to mess. The emerald eyes narrowed and prepared his last saying to all.

"Fight. Show the mad man Voldemort that we will no longer fear him!" He growled, "I don't want any excuses, if you don't want to fight in this war, then leave!" His hand jerked the way out, "I don't have time! I don't want any of you lot bothering me and do your part. Fight until the last breath!" Harry spun around, found himself buried in his furies of anger and almost losing control of his magic.

Everyone understood and stood still. Harry closed his eyes and found the control once more, but released it in his command. It waved out to the crowds and glowed in pale blue. Everyone could sense the magic and how safe to be absorbed into it. Harry glanced to Severus and nodded.

All the magical beings ran in different direction and prepared themselves to spread the field. They covered the Hogwarts ground and eyed their surroundings. Albus and Minerva wavered their wands to bring forth their part of ward protection at its strongest. Severus saw the wards and did the same to follow. His eyes checked last time for his dominant and no one where in sight. The dreading feeling to be separated was not helping, but he knew they would meet up within an hour.

Hermione and Draco ran closer to the whomping willow tree and watched for their incoming enemies. The twins joined up at the bridge and set up their invention without wasting time. Ginny went inside the school with a few werewolves and they followed her instructions. Molly and Arthur remained by their eldest sons and the youngest son by the gate.

Lucius was on the other side…wondering if his wolf was safe. It drove him mad to be separated and wondered how everything was going. He drew out his wand and thought of spells that could mislead both side, no one would believe he would be on anyone's side.

All the werewolves tuned into their strength and the rest on their magic. They knew who was their Alpha and Remus was one of them. Thankfully, the full moon was the next day and it would help them tonight.

Harry rushed in the building and found himself blocked by Ginny. He stood in front of her with her looking up at him so closely. She smiled.

"Find me before you meet Severus…it'll be important."

Harry nodded, "Will do, seer, where will I find you?"

"…" She hummed, "…the room before chamber."

He understood her message. She stepped aside and let him run. There was a loud roaring growing from the distance and he stopped at the window. He could see an army on Voldemort's side and his heart couldn't slow down. All he wanted to do was to take his mate and hide…his fingers twitched at the thoughts of death. His breathing turned heavier when he pushed on running and sweats broke out. He ran up the stairs without giving up, used his magic to force the stairs to lock until he reached where he wanted to be.

Boom!

Harry froze and gazed out the closet window to see the ward was attacked just now. The way that tiny bright light struck the ward and almost inflicting the damage. Yet, it wasn't enough to be brought down. Who could be attempting to do that, Harry didn't wish to know yet…he needed time. Gulped down hard and rushed the rest of the way to the place he held in mind.

The ward destructions grew louder, some part of the ward was crackling to the point it was weakening already. Everyone was out there for their lives and facing for everything they had out there.

Harry found himself in the tower he once used to hide. The astronomical tower…he felt numb. This was where he could see everything around him. He could see the threats readying themselves to charge against the school. He could see the defense they held up.

He stood on the window and clung tightly to prevent falling.

"VOLDEMORT! YOU ARE DEAD! I WILL STOP YOU AS THE LAST THING I DO!" There was so much anger he held in for the darkest creature, especially he wasn't even human anymore.

CRACK! The lightning struck and broke the ward down without a doubt. The death eaters struck forward and screamed to the war victory. They ran and ran until they saw disintegrated death eaters. They froze in fear for their lives, but the twins below smirked. They knew what they were doing and not regretted reducing their enemies.

George held up his wand, "You want out brother,"

"-You will have to stop us first!" Fred clasped his hand onto his other twin's shoulder with a quick nod.

There were murmurs among the enemies and wondered what they could possibly do now. Fred quickly prepared to set the rest of his invention and George pretended to go further on the disintegration progress. There were a few people tested the barrier and screamed their battle cry. George triggered something at the end of the bridge and lit the fire. Some of the death eaters leapt to avoid it, but failed from being caught by such deadly fire. Smoking crisped the bridge slowly, but it brought everyone still running while in terror for their lives. The water spell didn't help them much since they never seen this such spell.

Harry smirked at the twins, he knew his brothers wouldn't do something anyone would have thought to do or dared. For his emerald eyes scanned the area and couldn't locate his mate. He frowned…but he knew they would meet up soon.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel everyone magic around him. He could tell that there are several powerful magical beings out on the field, but it didn't tell him who or what. All he knew that their strength would impact everything in the war. He gulped and opened his eyes. Every inch of Hogwarts' ground was filled with people who came to this very battle, not knowing this would be the last of all.

The crackling laughter and battle-cries explored the school ground. The safety was in the task of unanswered question and whether or not, the school was safe to begin with. Everyone fought at their own wit and eyed their surroundings in sweats.

There was pain in Harry's army, but no one knew for certain how to prepare emotionally. They sought with their magic in their deepest core to the point no one knew if they were draining their magic or their life.

Harry glanced down and saw the werewolves launched against the death eaters. The piercing screams echoed in their ears and feared for their lives to become one of the night creatures or dead. The terrors in the eyes that spoke they did not come to the term to agree with the leader they once thought expected. Still, fought with an iron fist on their side and failed to realize more behind the iron fist.

**Come to me, Harry Potter…I shall spare your friends' lives. Come willingly to me and the lives will be spared at your death. Arrive within an hour at the entrance of forbidden forest.**

The hiss spoke through the ears, but only one interpreted gathered that. The tightness grew in Harry's chest and understood what had to be done. He gulped and hoped that would be true, but why would madman would say something like this? He betrayed Severus' whim on sparing the woman. Instead, he went off his way and still kill to those defiles him.

That was the difference between Harry and Voldemort. All choked up for the soon-to-be savior of tonight battle when realization came to him. Severus did not know the truth and that felt like responsibilities to inform the man immediately. Potter bent his knees and leapt off the window. His pull into the flight without a broom settled in, yet his hands knew how to guide him by magic. His hand whipped out magic to knock out the enemies to their bums.

The murmured and puzzling looks upon the others amused Harry greatly, but darkened him in his fighting. He joined in the middle of the battle where everyone was unaware and tossing spells against one another. Some spells did hit him in the back, but failed to cause any damage. The protection spell truly came to its purposes, but he glanced around and ran around. Flicked his wrist to assists his army, whether forced them to move out of the way or influenced control to spell in movements. There were people running up to Potter and tried to hex him to injuries.

Charlie struck out his shield and disintegrate their spell. He looked at Harry and nodded.

"Do what you need to do." The brother demanded.

Harry nodded, "Thanks. And jump!"

Charlie didn't question him and their feet was high up when there was several striking birds that could have left them bleeding in the field. Harry didn't waste his time and ran around. When he sensed someone's magic aimed his way, he crashed to the ground and grunted. The bruises were going to hurt the next day, but that didn't matter right now.

"Pity, pity child." A new voice, someone Harry couldn't recognize for once, "The Dark Lord holds you for dead and his promises brings us precious rewards."

Harry glared at the strange man who seemed to be need to set his fears to fix him to think properly what he had just said, "Pity, man…only a fool sees death as a reward will only gets burn by a dragon."

The death eater stood up and looked at him funny. Such comment was usual…why would he bring up a dragon? Harry pointed behind him and given a glance around to see fireball flown down where he stood. The wizard thrust himself to the left and almost burnt, leaving the fire caught on his robe, and the light went out his eyes when he realized everything. Harry didn't bother staying and went off to explore the battlefield. Everyone was either desperate or determine as he went off everywhere.

Within his eyesight range, Albus and Minerva fought off like a professional and solider. They seemed to know when the next attack would come forward and deterred the attack within seconds. There are quite some stupid people to right out attack an enemy powerful than they could dream of.

"Ba-ha!" Scottish sarcastic voice spoke loud that anyone could have turned their head, "Someone to play with," Sounded bored there.

Harry looked ahead and dirty blond man loosely playing his wand. He saw the Gryffindor held no wand upon him, but failed to realize he could do anything wandlessly.

"Who do I have the honor to kill today?"

His brow rose at the wizard, "What makes you think you're given the privilege?" Harry grimaced.

The enemy smirked, "Because, we must kill the light side people."

"Sounds like a death wish, if you're asking me." His arms crossed, but sensed someone behind him.

He ducked and saw the long snake attacked the enemy he was confronted by. Harry didn't know how, but he had a feeling being connected to horcrux benefited him in this last time. The screeching and splattered blood was easily noticed, only to those who chose to be distracted. Harry backed away and eyed the snake.

Nangi realized it wasn't the one who to be attacked. Twisted her head and saw the boy. Her body curled up and watched him carefully. She hissed at him.

'**_Die, Harry Potter…you must die._**'

Harry snorted, '**I'd rather much live, thank you very much, snake. You…on the other hand, has to die.**' A strong hiss, shown great hatred for such creature.

Nangi swayed to keep the boy from assuming how she leaps. Harry twitched his fingers to readily himself in his magic and use it in any way this came to his mind.

Swish!

Splatter splat! Huffing was heard and the emerald eyes widened at the sword in the hold of Bill's hands. The eldest brother saved him.

"Thanks…" He gulped, "There's going to be an explosive soul coming right?" Harry grew weary to see the headless snake.

Bill smirked, "The potion is included, so no…" He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed to his adopted-brother, "You'll need it."

Harry caught the vial and nodded once. He pocketed it and flashed a smile in given thanks.

"Still your fault."

"Not now." Bill grumbled, but rushed off elsewhere.

Harry saw him ran with the sword and defended the werewolf in their needs. There was no time to waste. He ran through the field and joined the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"Snake is dead," He whispered, "I'm next." He gulped.

Albus nodded and hexed someone within twenty feet, "Greet him with death, Harry." He smiled, "Show no fear."

The Gryffindor understood and the elder didn't bother to expect a reply. Harry rushed back to the tower on his feet and tried to avoid being knocked down. Then, the chills crept up his spine and his cheeks turned paler within seconds.

"EXPETCO PATRONUM!" His hands rose to the sky and the bright light transformed into the deer, crippling the dementors incoming of their purposes.

Harry kept his thoughts together, but it wasn't helping him to get through. For now, he tried to keep going and kept the dementors at big distance.

"Harry!" "We got it!"

The twins thrust out their patronus into the field and he no longer felt alone to fight. He nodded and simmered his strength on his patronus. It was enough to keep himself safe.

"Thank you."

The twins didn't need another message from him, but kept their guards up. They threw their devices at their enemies and no one attempted to come closely to their face.

Harry finally returned to the castle and rushed to the familiar hallway. The abandon bathroom that led to the chamber. There were ghosts fleeing for their afterlives and cursed about the bloody war going on here. Harry didn't blame them at all.

"Finally, you're here!" The seer spoke awfully cheerful.

Harry grimaced, "I don't know how you can stand be so happy right now."

Ginny chuckled, "I still don't understand how I could stand mum's happiness to me having a crush on you. Thankfully she dropped it a couple years ago."

He nodded, "Good," He breathed, "I wouldn't been pleased anyway. What is it that you needed to tell me?" Cocked his head.

Ginny looked at the sink stall and hummed. Her hum shifted to a shush and Harry waited on her instruction. There was a reason for her role to follow as a true seer, he supported her since.

"You need to protect Severus, Harry," She looked at him, softly smiled, "Don't stall too long or you'll regret it. He will hate you forever for not preventing it any sooner."

Harry was planning to do so, but why did she have to say it? She walked up and patted his shoulder. She walked out the bathroom and dealt her instinct to follow. Here he stood, puzzled at her wordings and unable to grasp her message. It didn't help him, but he knew time was near. An hour seems like minutes rather than forever.

He decided not to waste time due to Ginny's foresight ability. He ran and blasted anyone who chose to get in the way. He needed to meet up with Severus.

"There you are, Potter." Snarled.

Harry spun around and saw his mate. To see the man unharmed, which was a good sign. Severus marched up to him and dragged him. Which signaled him the act was in. Harry tried to jerk away and growled at the professor. Someone who could make him so upset and the bitterness were familiar once more.

"You're just like the rest of the death eater, scum, Snape! All this time, I knew it!" Harry growled.

Harry fell backward and Severus snatched his nestled hair. He yanked him and kept pulling him the way. A grunt escaped the boy's lips, but he wasn't giving in.

"And so much like your father, Potter. Arrogant, jerk, bastard-"

"-shut up! I'm nothing like my father!"

"You are! A bastard like him!"

Severus shoved Harry in front of him, giving Harry a mouthful of dirt, and stood over him. Harry pushed up a bit and growled at the man.

"Ah, thank you, Severus," The dark lord spoke up and walked up, "You brought him against his will. Saved my time." He hummed.

Voldemort stood within few feet from them. Harry looked up, scowled at the archenemy he knew for years, and buried the deep hatred that no one could compare. Still on his knees, wondering why time was wasted at all…

"I'm going to stop you, Voldemort."

Voldemort glanced at the boy, "Says to the boy-who-lived, couldn't even overthrow my most loyal spy. Today, you are dead, Harry Potter!"

Harry spit, "You'll never win!"

The dark lord straightened his back and found himself amused to see how foolish this Gryffindor was. He held up his wand.0

"Yet, how will you do that if you do not have a wand on you, Harry Potter?" He smirked, "Avada Kedavra!" The flash of green struck to Harry in the chest.

Harry's body fell backward and landed on his back. Severus stood still and hoped his dominant was not truly dead as Albus promised. He held up his head and waited for the next move. He didn't remove himself away from his mate's body…in case of anything. Voldemort glanced over to his spy.

"Check to see if he is dead, Severus."

Severus nodded, wondered if he should stall somehow, "Yes, my lord."

Severus slowly walked up to the body and knelt down. His fingers slowly raised up the neck. Harry's pulse was still there, but the breathing was not. This was rather dangerous since the dark lord was watching him.

"Is Harry Potter dead or not, Severus?"

Severus was unable to answer it. He was worried for his mate to make this successful. To lie in the dangerous situation, there was no way to return. He shifted into the familiar spy and how he was trained by his torturer.

"There is no pulse." Severus stood up, hoping to trusted.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Turn around and face me, Severus. Admit it to my face," Hissed.

Severus turned around and lied once more. The dark lord kept his glare against him and snarled.

"Lies! The boy is still alive!" Voldemort held up his wand, "I am sorry, but you failed me. You should know better than to lie to your master."

Harry's eyes flickered and heard how angry the madman was. Severus' warmth body was near him and the stuttering was obvious that fear returned.

"My-my lord, I-I need a minute to-to tr-ry again. Please!" Severus almost gave in to his weakness, "I-I beg of you, don't hurt me! I-I drag the fool here for you to do as you wish!"

Harry didn't understand why beg for not to be hurt. Then, the message Ginny gave him made sense. His fingers curled into the dirt and forced his magic through. Harry rolled up and threw the dirt at the madman wizard.

"Get behind me now!" Harry demanded.

Severus jumped at the sound of his lively lover and did what he was told. He rushed behind him and Voldemort threw the unforgivable curse at the hero who survived his curse once more. He was bewildered at the fact he was still alive after the killing curse! HARRY POTTER IS ALIVE?!

"Good riddance, Tom Riddle!" Harry felt Severus' hands on his back, "Don't you ever dare to threaten my love ones ever again!" His fingers snapped and the dirt flickered into fireballs and flew right at Tom.

Voldemort tried to move them, but failed to do so once the first fireball hits him. He grunted. The rustling noises alerted their guest and glanced over to incoming unwanted guest which was the redhead witch.

"And you'll never come back to hurt my son again, bastard!" Lily drew out her wand and casted the ritual spell.

Harry and Severus stood in shock, but Voldemort looked at her as if she was a ghost to haunt him. The ritual spell left him stranded in his spot and wand immediately withdraw in his care.

"Foolish girl! I shall kill you!"

Harry saw how powerful her love was for him. With the truth he had learn, he realized something else. He looked at Severus and held his face.

"Do you love me?"

Severus didn't think this was something to do, but it seems that his lover had a plan to go about it. He nodded. Harry smiled and glanced over to the other wizard.

"Voldemort, there is one thing you'll never have and that is love! I love Severus Snape and our future child!" Turned his head to the man and kissed him with a touch of magic.

Severus' felt the magic growing in their love and knowing that Harry included their baby. It felt safe to be in his dominant care and everything else didn't seems so terrifying anymore. Lily was still focusing on the wizard and she knew her son would do this. Although, to learn she would be a grandmother was new…she shook her head and kept working on the runes spell.

"I WILL…NOT…BE…STOPPED!" Voldemort was turning into crisps by the second and dark lights broke through the crisps.

The dark lights transited over to the bright light and molded into something else. Harry felt no longer need to continue using love in their spell. Severus watched to see someone to be finish off for once.

"Lily!" A new voice that came out from the bright light.

"Harry!"

Severus and Harry fixated their attention to the voice. Harry never heard the one called out Lily, but the second person who called his name…they were choked up on breathing.

The light dimmed down and revealed two men standing there. Lily dropped her arms and smiled. How truly worn out she was…she fell to the ground.

"Snape?" The new voice spoke up.

"Snivellius?"

Harry turned his head at the men, "Dad? Sirius?" Shocked to see they were…alive again.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm baaaaack! *Winks* **

**Now, let's get this party started!  
Enjoy!**

The dominant stood there with wide eyes to see the dead men walking up to them. They were charging straight to his mate and his arm pulled in front. They saw Harry stood tall fiercely enough to threaten them to back off. James didn't continue any further as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Sirius slowly approached to Harry and eyed the savior with cautious.

"I don't like him."

Harry nodded, "I know. But I don't need your damn approval. I only need his'." His hand rested onto Severus' arm and glanced to his mother, "She needs to be taken to the med-wing immediately."

James understood the message and rushed over to Lily's unconscious body. She appeared to have a pair of bags under her eyes and the paleness. The wizard barely recognized her, but he knew her hair remained the same. James scooped her up and rushed to infirmary. The godfather didn't budge it, but he looked at the men in front of him. He could see the ugly battle behind them and understood something had happened in his absence.

"How long was I gone, kiddo?"

Harry sighed, "Almost half a year."

A snort, "And it couldn't have been longer?" The submissive mate shook his head.

Sirius growled, "Watch it or I'll…"

"Or I'll mute you for threatening my mate." The dark emerald eyes glistened and darted at his godfather.

Severus felt victorious when his dominant mate stood for him. There was more than he could have asked for, but Potter showed a long way since they began summer. Yet, there were questions in the need to be learn and there wasn't much to deal with. Harry glanced at Severus and held him closely.

"Sirius, why don't you check on my mum and see her recovery. I have serious discussion for someone who failed to inform me important thing I had to know first place." A soft growl shifted his submissive mate in quick disappointed state.

Severus was unable to ignore the growl as it felt similar to a punishment. Only, he showed fear to his dominant mate to allow control over him. Sirius saw the connection and decided to run for his life before Harry could mute him permanently. In the field where Hogwarts didn't seem to be home and the damaged tree nearby didn't feel safe to be around. Harry gripped his lover closely and stared directly into the darkest eyes.

"When did you learn you are pregnant?" Struggled to withhold his growl, feeling the intense pain through his jaw when gnawing down.

Severus didn't dare to remove himself and gave on a whim, "After Draco 's panic…it occurred to me about the bond between us. I-"

Harry pulled him closer, chest to chest, "-And it never occurs to you that I could have given you an extra protection!" He hissed, "What you are carrying is my child too!" Narrowing his eyes, "I heard that fear you had against Voldemort, Severus, and yet, you can't even tell me a truth of what you knew right away." He released the man, "What if I had punished you for making a mistake or went too far that we would have lost the baby too soon?"

The potion master found himself speechless and dropped his shoulders when Harry explained it to him. After everything they went through since summer to now, there was something coming out so strong that Severus couldn't stop it. His lips quivered, water built up in his eyes, and knees caved in. Harry quickly caught him into his arms and soothed his back.

"Don't beat yourself up, Severus," He whispered, nuzzled on the man's head, "I only want you to understand how serious it is. I am happy."

Severus shook his head and tried to stop weeping, "Potter, you imbicile! Why would you say such thing?"

Harry smiled, "Because I want you to tell me from now on. You know what happens when I get angry and have done to you so far." He forced the man to stand up, "But now, you need to sleep."

Severus was about to protest, but Harry was having none of it. The thought of his submissive mate pregnant meant serious responsibilities now and the war was over. The dark wizard would no longer exist because the love spell that broke the final Horcrux.

… … …

The bright witch saw the deatheater screaming in severity of pain as they clutched onto their forearm. The blond rose his brow at them and checked in to the witch.

"Did we use a powerful spell or something? Merlin, I know Potter is powerful, but I don't think he could extend this much energy right now…"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so, Draco…there's more going on."

"And that's because the kid killed you-know-who."

The pair turned pale at the sight of a man they believed to be a ghost. The man chuckled at their reaction and patted the witch's shoulder.

"Harry's best witch, Granger. Mind filling me in what I have been missing for half a year?" His hands rested on his waists.

She stammered, "How are you alive?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. Harry and Lils need to explain this madness out. I'm surprised James alive too…" He muttered.

The pale blue eyes widened, "What? Potter's father is alive? How is this possible?"

"What in the world did we get into?" Hermione muttered, "This is worse than finding out about the Horcruxes and Harry has to die before we knew the truth he doesn't have to."

Sirius hummed, "You'll find out after kiddo is done upset with Snivellus and Lils awake."

Draco shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far. Potter the dominant in the relationship and if he hears you calling his mate like that, you're a goner."

"Again." The witch grimaced.

Sirius didn't know what to believe…he was shock to be back on the ground of Earth. All those times, he thought he was truly dead for good and somehow, still alive. There were more than what he missed and others had led on. He nodded and walked straight through the messy battle field of Hogwarts. The enemies were fleeing for their lives, but the Light Soldiers gathered themselves to count heads to assure they were all alive or in the need of medical care. The godfather could smell the blood spilled everywhere, the ashes that rotten it, and musky mud masked its strange odor. He knew any human being would not be able to handle so much scents at once and passes out. Thankfully, he learned to tolerant strong scents and lived with it over time. However, it turned his stomach to smell those blood. He walked straight to the med-wing and did what he needed to do to help James.

Draco watched Sirius walking on their school ground, it seems silly to fear someone who didn't look insane. He glanced at Hermione with a smile.

"I believe I owe you a special night out, Miss Granger."

She eyed him, "I supposed you must keep your words, but if you pull anything…." She smirked, "You better wish Harry will accept changing your mind who is looking after you."

The blond chuckled, "Nah, I need a Granger to set me straight." He looked over to see the red heads walking around and bonding, "I'd like to see where things go." He smiled, "And you make me feel safe. I trust you to do that and I'll be trusted to court you properly."

The brown eyes glistened when he spoke with confidence. She didn't wish to ruin the moment and decided to see how their first courtship would play out. Hermione hadn't thought it was possible to fall in love with a prat from the Slytherin house. Someone who judged her for not coming from a wizarding family, but Draco proved himself so far to be a different person. The way he looked over to the Weasely family, she understood his dreams without his thoughts and words to be spoke.

The headmaster and the deputy headmistress walked down to observed the damages the school has, but not too concern. Everyone pulled together, but wondering where their savior and his mate were.

Hermione coughed, "I know this is…unusual news, but Sirius and James are alive, but Lily is unconscious right now."

"What?" Minerva piped up, "The medi-witch isn't here!" She hurried around the crowd and ran.

Albus hummed in deep concern and nodded, "Thank you for your information. What of Harry and Severus?"

"I believe they're having a private chat over something."

Ginny hummed, "Yup. Harry is taking care of him right now. They have a lot to do now."

The seer leaned against the tree and eased at her comfort. Lucius wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed his cheek.

"Seems the Potters have a way with death," Lucius glanced at Remus.

The werewolf nodded, "I supposed…my best mates are alive. I'm not certain if it's wise to see them and-"

"-no excuses, dear. You miss them. Let's see them."

Remus noticed the caring side of Lucius today and how sweet he was being towards him. All he knew that Malfoys and Potters weren't friendly association in the wizard world for long time, but he didn't expect his mate to be accepting to a change. The twins clapped their hands in a shout for party.

"Party in the Great Hall at six!"

"Everyone who participated in the war today,"

"…must be required to show up! No excuses!" George nodded firmly.

Everyone shouted over each other bitterly about the party idea and it wasn't helping to change the twins' idea. Dobby rushed to follow them in the joy to help out. Molly shook her head, but she looked all of her children.

"All my children are safe and alive. Now, I need to find my Harry! He is not skipping a hug from me!"

"Mum, they need to be left alone." Ginny reminded her, "All week they have been putting up with everyone and barely have time to themselves. How you would like it if one of us interrupted your fancy outing with dad?"

Arthur blushed, "She's right, dear. After all, Harry is finally coming around and he's happy I assumed."

Draco snorted, "Potter better be. With the news to live anyway, he's going to plan to be happy with my godfather."

Somehow, it did ease a little worry since they knew Harry spent all his childhood time finding a solution until now. All those stress vanished. These fears that once there no longer exists. A shock that a reality came true and the rest of the world doesn't know it is over.

… … …

Harry held Severus as they slept in bed. It had felt so long they were left alone. There was no rush out of bed and leaving the worries behind the door. Harry woke up to find Severus curled onto his stomach as usual and he brushed the man's long and dark hair out of his face. The way he was relaxed and safe in his care, Harry didn't want to disrupt his sleep. The thought of realizing Severus's pregnancy and how it all fit in. It was heartwarming to discover the truth and having a family tugged a smile on him.

All those years he fought his ways to study, research, and so much more. All those frustrating times he held that he could never have. All those tears…anger...and bitterness he dealt with. The truth from Albus' mouth felt so surreal to him, his future changed for good. The true sense of hope existed and he didn't know how that felt. Severus believed the possibility to live through the war and survive the end. Even so, Harry didn't think the man would give up so easy to ensure he could live after the war and it was finally sinking in. All those years, they seem so silly to think about it anymore.

A soft hum caught the savior's attention and he meets the man's eyes. Those onyx eyes filled with energy and love to those who could look at it closer. Severus curled up closer, refusing to sit up, and Harry pulled him closer.

"Mine." Harry whispered darkly, "You and the baby are all mine."

Severus nuzzled his head on Potter's stomach, "And you are all ours. Quite the victory to make in such short notice."

"Yeah…you feeling better?"

"Yes. I don't know what had gotten over me."

"Pregnancy," Harry chuckled, "That and tired. It was a lot of work in the war and can't believe you managed to remain safe the entire time."

"Your protection spell, remember Potter?"

Somehow, Harry knew nothing would change between them. He breathed in to sense the time of day and understood it was morning.

"Let's get something to eat before someone decides to invade this quarter."

Severus registered those words and immediately agreed. As soon as he removed himself from the bed, the clothes felt thicker and glanced down to see new material of clothes. Harry snuck behind him with a smirk.

"Added a little style to your clothes and keeps you warm when you leave the bed. It'll magically change in and out of bed for you."

"And waistline, Potter?" His arms crossed, "I will be getting bigger."

"You aren't getting bigger. Our baby is getting bigger." Harry clicked his tongue, "Stretchable and readjust-able clothes are included. What kind of a dominant, if I don't take care of you properly?"

"An angry one."

"Only if you don't behave as expected." Harry kissed the man's neck, "Come on, food."

Harry tugged the man's waists and headed out to the Great Hall to join the rest of the people. They still had a lot to deal with before the students return and the rest of the world discover what happened on Hogwarts' grounds. It would be quite the stir for the week and madness will be presenting itself. All Harry could think about was their baby…they're about to have a family and he had a lot to learn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well...at least it's not a long wait and enjoy!**

Arriving to the dining hall with the light orders together at one table. Harry glanced to each person and understood they were confused themselves. Two people weren't involved for the morning breakfast.

"Go eat. I need to investigate some answers and possibly do some healing," Harry insisted to his mate.

Severus scowled, "And leave me out of this?"

"You have not eaten and you are carrying our child, do I need to demand this from you?" His arms crossed.

Severus scowled, "I am not a child, Potter."

"You will be informed like everyone else, do you truly need to argue on this? This is my mum," His brow rose, "Since when I treat you such?"

"Since you have learned of my carrying."

"That's being concern to your health and protective to both of you. Do I need to remind you that we could lose a child right now?"

The submissive mate lowered his head and mumbled, but enough for his mate to hear him, "No. Why couldn't you allow me to bring food?"

Harry kissed the man's forehead, "Because I need you to keep them in their place and leave me alone to sort out everything. Dumbledore and McGonagall did what they could to help, but it's my job now. You know how well I focus with my magic, I need to focus alone. That and I have no time to deal with Sirius or James onto you and threatening my role."

Severus sighed, "I know how to handle them, Potter."

"My father, no you don't. Sirius, I trust that you do, but I truly do need help with the rest of the people. I feel better that I can trust you to keep them from going after me." Harry crossed his arms.

Then he understood and caved in, "Fine."

Harry nodded and watched his mate joined with the others. He left the great hall and straight to the med-wing. They weren't far from the door and his mother laid on the bed as she was unable to wake up. Harry strode up to the sides of the men and watched Madame Promfrey monitoring Lily's health.

"So," Seeing his father and godfather jumped at his voice, "Any indiction why she passed out?"

The medi-witch shook her head, "Her heart level is normal, brain activity functioning fine, breathing normal, and her magic on a low-key. The low-key part is the biggest issue and it doesn't explain what it is doing to slow something specific down." She muttered how this was all possible to have three people _alive. _

Harry hummed, "She did ritual rune, an ancient one."

"What happened during the battle when she did this?"

A shrug, "She trapped Voldemort and removed his wand. It correlated with love in the process."

A gasp, "What? That's an ancient spell…it would require a presence of true love discover in order to active."

"Then my part must have assisted well, I confessed the love to Severus and our child-"

"-And you get this man in here this instance!"

The pair of emeralds glared, "He is well and I appreciate you leave him alone. Let's focus on a bigger issue and that is my mother."

"Fine!" She casted another spell, "Now that I have an idea, I assumed this is where the men came to life?"

"Yes…shocking, though." Harry nodded, "I don't understand how it is possible?"

The witch shook her head, "Of course you don't. With the presence of true love destroys the one who has no humanity and restores the damage he causes to the caster of the ritual rune. That meant her husband and a friend. Unfortunately, the true age is continued where they died and not the age they are meant to be."

"Even though I have a soul of thirty-eight?" James tilted his head, "Wait, what does this has to do to help Lily?" His eyes shifted to his wife.

"It means, her magic borrowed the magic from the dark man. Her magic is struggling to fight against the magic that once belonged the man-must-not-be-named." Her head shook, "It will be a long time to see and we will not have an idea who she will become after this battle is over."

James' shoulder slouched, "You mean I might have dark wife?"

"I did not say such thing, Mr. Potter," She glared at the older Potter, "I am stating that we will not have an idea who she will become."

Harry hummed, "What if he assists in her the battle?"

"It might bounce back due to the fact he was brought back. They can easily return to the spirit world or death once more."

Grumbled, "Great, can't help Lily or I'd die. Bloody hell, do you have any idea how hard it is being dead and she doesn't know you're there?"

"Yes, I do and I'm Sirius."

James slapped at his best mate's arm, "Not now."

Sirius rubbed his arm and grumbled the fact it was a bit harsh there. He didn't know what happened all those years, but it was too late now. Harry glanced around his mother and saw the position she was in. His fingers pulled out and it seems like he was playing an air-harp. A strong pulled that led a smile upon his face and the medi-witch grew paler at the sight of his doing!

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" She screeched at him.

Harry didn't dare to move, "Healing her magic. There is a gold strand and it's dimming down. Was her magic gold?"

"Yes," James nodded immediately, "For the gold of heart. It was a gift by an old friend, but…why?"

"It's about to break the link and my magic responds to it." His finger curled to it and closed his eyes to listen closely to the magic within.

The soft vibration of the strand ran through Harry and he shifted a small amount of magic within him. Lily's magic slowly absorb and kept the link together. It was a little stronger, but it wasn't enough. The savior looked at the others and nodded.

"She'll need the healing potion and energy one. It will encourage the rest of her magic. Will someone spell it into her heart?"

"The heart? Potter, you don't understand!" That witch was going hysterical on this idea, "Sending to the heart could kill her and-"

"It won't. She's in a magical coma, which is only a magic battle between her magic against his'. While I hold onto the link, giving her those two potion into the magical part of her will increase her chance to strengthen and empower over them." He gulped, "I read this a few times, but I didn't think about it now. She always read this before."

Sirius nodded, "Of course, she has been reading it for years. She knew exactly what to do,"

"And I saw her reading it. She knew she was going to bring me alive, but then you as well."

The medi-witch realized she lacked the understanding on what they were talking about, but this was for a woman who helped fight in the final battle. To risk something that is placed into the heart was dangerous. No one should ever place the potions there, which is why potions are drank or spelled into the stomach. The Gryffindors knew everything they have learned and realized Lily have planned this for years.

"…I'll be right back, but I better not hear she is dead, Potter. I cannot withstand any death in my department! I will have none of it!"

"Magical coma, you need to read into it." Harry muttered, "This is my mum we're talking about. We don't have a lot of time and I cannot guarantee another tempt to add in another of my magic. It might accept it the next time."

The witch raced off to get the specific potions and returned within a minute. She saw Harry still in the same gripe and focus in everything he could to help his mother. The men watching Harry and Lily in a conflicting situation. She carefully spelled the potions into the heart, despite of her worries and chances of a death. She couldn't bear being the fault of death. Once she was done, she quickly removed herself from the room before witnessing the worse.

Sirius drew up the diagnostic on coma witch and noted the magic was rising very slowly. He bitten his lower lip and the number rose up so slow, it was impossible to tell it was truly working. Harry fingers released the gripe and slide the same strand.

"Mum…fight this," He whispered, "Keep fighting."

James stared at the woman he loved felt helpless, "Lils, you got to kick its arse, like you always do with mine."

Harry glanced at his father, "Submissive?"

He snorted, "No, dominant. Potters are never a submissive."

"Only when she can out dominant you there, Prongs."

The man flushed and shook his head to deny it immediately. Harry rolled his eyes, but never removed his fingers off the mother's magic strand. It was better than he found it, but it was too long.

"Sirius, check the level."

"She increased by seven percent, but it's not going further than more point two percent per minute."

Harry nodded, "Good. I'll stay until she reaches higher power. You both talk to her, say anything she would be familiar with or to kick your arse for. Anything to kick into and latch onto herself against."

James and Sirius exchange glances with the silence message shared without a doubt. They nodded and tackled onto saying things as if Harry wasn't in the room. Harry concentrated heavily on the strand of gold magic and saw the other colorful magic trying to intertwine or destroy. Their voices grew humoring and laughed about a few things here and there. The medi-witch peeked by the curtain and watched in her amazement to their slow progress. The coma witch refused to die in their presence and couldn't believe the strength she contains. Lily laid in the bed, unaware of their help, and fighting to contain whatever magic rightfully drew her in.

They sweat off so much in short time, it felt like a long time to be dragged out. At every breathe they took, it grew heavier. Madame Promfrey jumped into her duty and kept their body regulated to keep going. She made sure they were kept cool and given water into their body. She checked on Sirius' disgnostic charm and reports to see the rating has changed.

"She reached the average. Don't stop, she might win!" She nodded.

James and Sirius felt determined and spoke so much of their favorite pastime, something that riled up their favorite witch. Harry felt the push from the gold strand and refused to move. His fingers gripped again and it shook stronger than it was behavior. The tension rose as he saw the other strands of magic formed into a cosmic striking around circle like. The sweats dripped on his face that it was growing hot. Then growing brighter of these strands and Harry screamed his lungs out as it became difficult. It shook the bed Lily was in and barely keeping it together. The flashes struck them out and landed them all on their bottoms.

Harry jolted and quickly gathered himself to run before it was too late. The strands shifted into silver…all of them. He didn't know what to make of it. Harry stood in front to read everything he could with his mum's magic and colors, but it showed only silver. Everyone felt dazed out, but they saw Harry in puzzling state.

"We failed her?" James whispered…terrified to find out.

"…I don't know. It's silver."

Sirius pulled himself up and stared at Lily, "Um…her eyes are open."

Harry jerked over to see her blinking and barely any expression show, "Mum?"

Medi-witch was shocked to see she was out of the coma, "She's awake, Lily, are you feeling alright?"

She blinked, but nothing spoken. James frowned…he knew this wasn't like her. The medi-witch did another diagnostic and found new information.

"Her mind is shattered, but trapped. It'll take days to pull together."

Harry sighed, "I don't know exactly how to heal a mind. A body or magic, yes, but a mind is a risky thing. I could easily mess up." Frowned.

James shook his head, "No. We'll let her heal. I'll look after her since she is my wife."

"I'll take care of Prongs. She won't like it if he didn't take care of himself."

Harry muttered, "I supposed, but silver…her magic is now silver. I'd be careful. Her mind may be shattered, but healing to who she becomes remains unknown."

"Still, you woke her up and possibly saved her." Madame Promfrey sighed, "That's a lot to work with."

Harry nodded and decided to return to his lover. He knew the others would be worried and wondered more. He didn't need to place stress on anyone and hurried himself to the great hall.

His thoughts scrambled everywhere, trying to solve what triggered the magic explosion like this. Was there a battle he could not see or understand its message?

Harry found himself into the great hall and the small group of people that he knew. They stared at him expectedly and Severus was drinking calmly.

"Well?" Ron grimaced, "You were gone a long time there, mate."

Harry shook his head, "Healing was…difficult." Everyone listened, even Severus, "Mum was locked in an inter-battle of magic and woken up. However, she is not the same." He sighed, "Dad is looking after her and she should need space to heal properly. I've done all I can."

Albus shook his head, "You've done everything. We sensed the magic outburst from there."

"Obviously, it was part of the healing process. She fought through and now, she needs to continue the rest. She will be fine."

Minerva shook her head, "Magic outburst isn't something to play around with, Potter, the low-key didn't state what she was facing. How could you know what to heal?"

Harry's brow rose, "I've studied magic as much as Hermione. Do understand I knew what was happening in the battle. If anything, if you don't believe what I am capable of. Leave." His thumb pointed the double doors.

No one wanted to leave and the silence was what he needed. He joined his submissive mate's side and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for keeping them here."

"Obviously, especially with that sort of an explosion, I had to threaten."

"That is why I trust you to this job. You know my capability." He smirked.

The dark eyes noticed the smirk, "You're up to something." He quietly spoke, barely anyone could hear them.

"Obviously," He pulled his submissive mate into his arms, "I'd like to spend alone time before anything more serious comes along."

"Oi! Harry!" Fred grinned.

George slapped the savior's back, "Party tonight at six!"

"And no excuses!" Fred nodded.

Harry scowled. Why couldn't the twins wait? They knew he wouldn't break their promises once he hears it and somehow, Severus knew he had to follow along.

"…I believed we have other plans." Drily replied.

"After that, I will hex them into a corner with long puzzling to solve."

"Their nightmare?"

"I'll explain later." He muttered and nibbled onto his submissive mate's ear, "You finished eating?"

A moan escaped the man's lips and everyone in the room heard that. Harry used his magic to apparate them safely to another room for privacy. It was much overdue again and he wanted to spend time alone. The war was too stressful to be around people and it was over. There was no need to stay around anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

**Continuing! Longer too! **

**Enjoy!**

With the Slytherin up against the wall and being pinned down by the savior, it sent the shiver down the submissive's spine. Harry held his arms above his head and kissed the bare neck. With a moaning response, there was no way the young man could let him out from this spot.

"We have much to talk about-"

"What's happening to Lily," His dark eyes matched the emerald.

Harry's free hand covered the man's mouth, "You wait until I finish. I was saying is rules to set and follow for both of us." He sighed, "For now, I will let that slide. We will talk, but we must wait until either of us finishing talking. However, next time you interrupt me like that will get you mute for the day." Slowly removed his hand, "I want you to understand that when I tell you to do something, you listen or I will punish you. Pregnant or not, I will find a way without harming the baby. Am I clear?" Growled softly.

Severus nodded as he was given the rules already and realized Harry wanted him for sure. It felt unusual to believe, but his dominant mate provided the care he needed all those years. He listened, yet, his mind left to wonder about his dear friend. Harry wouldn't answer and there was a reason.

"I understand you want people to respect you, but if you do not listen to my orders or obeyed me. I can and I will punish you in public. You nearly pull that stunt on me and I would have made sure you don't ever do that again." He sighed, "It makes it easier to know you're an adult to understand I am trying to protect you more. I'd like us to communicate without feeling threatened to my role and that you tell me I am not doing my role correctly." His fingers brushed the man's cheek and slid to the chin, "Are we clear?"

Willingly he nodded at his dominant mate's whim and Harry smiled at ease. He leaned in to place a kiss on the man's cheek and pulled back to see his face.

"You can talk and I will follow the same rules I have set for you."

Severus relaxed a little, "Thank you. I'd like to know what is happening to Lily? She is my friend and I am concern about her."

Harry nodded, "Her magic color changed and-"

"-what color are they now?"

The twitched in the savior's eye made him wonder why he bothered setting that first rule. He held the man's arms up a little higher to gain a little reaction.

"I was explaining and you broke the rule already. Considering it's a first time, I'm letting it go and make that same mistake. You won't leave the room to see anyone."

Severus grunted at a slight pain, but he knew his dominant was trying to make a point. He was too concern for Lily and the answer about her wasn't enough to figure out her well-being. Harry hasn't lowered his arms yet and tried to work with the pain.

"As I was saying, her magic color changed and she is awake. However, she isn't herself exactly and I have no way of healing her. It went from gold to silver." He lowered Severus' arm to signal him that he was finish talking.

Severus nodded, "Her original color has return then. How is she not exactly herself, Potter? Why can't you heal her from such?"

Sighed, "Because her mind is shattered. I can't heal a shattered mind and I am unable to do so. I can heal body and magic, but the mind is something risky to do."

He could see Severus set in fear for his mum and wanted to say something, but he waited to the last word he spoke. Severus tried to find the right words and it wasn't something to feel comfortable to the idea that his best friend needed him.

"You're correct. Only I can heal her mind and I know her for so long, Potter, I am the only one who can help her."

"And you're not doing that. You are pregnant. This is why I didn't discuss this with others. If I said then, you'd escape while I deal with everyone and you didn't wait for my okay."

"She's my friend, Potter! I owed her for the damage I caused our friendship and more!"

"And I say no."

"Not even the fact I am the best at occlumency and legilimency skills in top spy to survive?"

Harry growled, "She will heal at her own rate. I better not expect you to rebel against my orders." He yanked the man and dragged him to the couch to force him to sit down, "You will understand that if you break my order, I will have you sealed in the bedroom and unable to leave until I deem you trustworthy. Even if you managed to bring herself again, she will not be able to save you this time." Pinned the man against the couch and gripped his long hair to hold his head.

"I'm not afraid, Potter! She deserves someone that knows her well from the beginning! You're going to let her heal for months, possibly years?" Grunted and tried to pull away.

"Stop it!"

Harry tried to get him to stop moving and got Severus laying down on the couch. Yet, they are wrestling to get things in one of their control and nothing was changing. Harry drew out his magic and it held the Slytherin's wrists and ankles together onto the couch. The Gryffindor growled harshly and held the man's chin up a little rough to the grip.

"I'm doing what is best for you, understand?"

"And not your mother," Spitted at the young man's face, "What kind of a son are you? She sacrificed her entire life from this world to stay safe for you and kept herself hidden from him!"

Narrowed his emerald eyes at his submissive mate, "So she doesn't lose you or I lose you. I don't lose our child. I don't lose anyone. I'm tired of losing everyone." Hissed.

Severus flinched at the same word. There was deep hatred and sadness mixed in that made him reconsidered his behavior. He had no idea how much Harry cared for him or how to react. He remained still and lessened his tight muscles from moving.

"Trust me," He whispered, "You'd never have to lose anyone, Harry."

The Gryffindor heard the side of this Slytherin and so submissive like. How this man stopped trying and giving him the simplest thing in return.

"I don't want to lose anyone, Severus, I can't afford to get hurt…I'll go mad." Removed his hand from the man's chin, "I finally feel free and I don't want to lose you or the baby. My mum…no one."

"You can't always save everyone, but you have to understand that trust plays a big role to everything we do. I trusted you to keep me safe after…him. You saved me. Why can I not receive the same? You trust me to save her. She's my friend, Harry, I grew up with her and she is the reasons I stayed on the good side. She showed me love in friendship. She showed me that love is something precious and treasure. The day I thought she died," His head shook, "I was devastated. I wanted to beg her to forgive me for what I have done. I wanted to take the words away and they still hurt now." He closed his eyes, "There was that one ugly day that destroyed the friendship we had. All she saw was the worst in me that day. I wanted to show her my worth…that I cared. I need to find a way to earn my mistake, my regrets, and earn my forgiveness from her, Harry. You must understand the same between your friends and you. Don't you forgive them when they have done you wrong? Even they don't deserve it, but you cared enough to go far for them as they will for you?"

Harry saw him keeping his eyes closed and trying to find the words to convince. Every words were true, the longer the man kept talking…he couldn't break the first rule. He wanted to say something. The man began to cry and that there made the guilt gnawed at him. His heart sunk to his stomach to react like this. He leaned in and kissed the man's lips with his. The salty and wet lips told Harry the man truly spoke his feelings and worries for his mum.

"…tomorrow. If…and if I see something goes wrong, will you stop?"

"Yes," He sniffled, "I'll do everything I can to heal her safely as I can."

Harry wiped his tears and removed magic binding. His hands caressed the man's face and still taking those tears away.

"…Your safety comes first to me. I don't want you to ever think I'll let that down." Pressed the lips against his forehead, "You're my future now."

Severus' hands held Harry's, "I wanted to make sure you have a future. I will never let that end. Despite of the wolf's doing to make me jealous, I still would have a future with you. I make sure you can enjoy your future. But, your mother deserves my mistake for the better. You need her, Harry and I know who she is."

Harry nodded and pulled the man up to hug. Severus leaned in to his touch and felt comfortable to know that he would be trusted tomorrow. To heal a mind is not easy, but since he knew who she is and organizing her mind would not too challenge. It was the fact what shatters her mind that led the way.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"Rest…we still have to attend to the bloody party."

"And before students arrive in a couple of days."

Groaned, "I'd rather tie you to the bed and play with you. Unfortunately, there's too much mess to work with in a day and a half." Muttered the fact Voldemort caused too much damage to the school property.

… … …

Harry was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and seeing the silly things going off the walls in the great hall. He did not wish to do this, but the twins did owe him to get by. He saw his mate interact with Lucius and they chatted a lot. Remus joined the savior's side and crossed his arms.

"How are James and Sirius holding up?"

"Possibly worn down and happy to see she's awake. How are you doing so far with little cub?"

"Cubs, actually. We're expecting three cubs."

Harry smiled, "That's good. Is that normal amount of cubs or…"

"It is usually four or more, but I think three is enough to handle."

"And Lucius?" Harry tilted his head.

"Overjoyed. He's been talking about the things we do for the cubs and doing things that Narcissia wouldn't allow him to do."

Harry chuckled, "You'll be a wonderful mother…and step-mother for Draco," Looked over the young blond, "He'll need you the most, someone to trust, and to talk about anything. You'll be a good example for him."

"Yet, he's not a child?"

His head shook, "Doesn't matter. He's dating Hermione and he needs to learn and improve relationship."

"I see…" Recalling how James often messed up on trying to date Lily and it never changed.

"What of you and Severus?"

"We will sort out conversation or understanding."

His arms crossed, "I can sense past emotions and there was some…negative ones and yours speaking for itself."

Harry's brow rose at him, "We made an agreement. I don't understand what you're referring to it now."

Remus sighed, "He's conflicted with his emotions and it is directly to you."

"…" Harry located his submissive mate and saw him on the other side of the room, "…thank you. I'll change that soon."

The werewolf nodded, "Good. No fights either."

Harry smirked, "Don't read too much, Remus, I am still his dominant. He got involved day one and he needs to remember I am in charge of him. He can't make the decision without me. Why don't you go see Sirius and James tonight? I'm sure they could use some company for a change."

Lupin knew he couldn't sway Potter from his usual and difficult behavior, but it didn't mean he wasn't afraid to express how he felt on the matter.

"Drag Lucius and see them. Two will be the limit," Harry shrugged, "I need to get alone with Severus and the party been well over two hours now."

"What happened," The werewolf grew concerned at his cub, "You wouldn't be brief on something difficult had come."

"It is temporary, but the result is…unusual. However, Severus believes to have a solution at his skill. I've done all I could for mum."

"…your fears for her. Why?"

The savior shook his head, "The state she is. She may not be who we once remember."

"How bad?"

"His magic was fighting against hers. She was weak, I gave support."

"Almost lost her life bad…" Remus frowned, "But why would she risk something for his chance of return?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. She always read those books, but I couldn't lay my hands on them. She knew she needed these spells and ritual runes."

"She was ready. She knew her key to the role for the war, but how? To find out some form of hints to the future is a difficult." Remus glanced over to Severus, "What his intention on the matter?"

"He will wait until I feel it ready to help mum. Severus is aware that he must follow my rules."

"What of his rules?"

Harry frowned and looked at the man who was observing the people who came, "I don't understand."

The werewolf looked at his cub, "He always set rules, allows him to feel safe and in control, and he wants to ensure to never run the particular lifestyle again."

A soft growled, "You mean when Sirius and dad bullied him? He knows I won't let anyone hurt him."

"This goes to everyone, even myself."

"Really?" Moved away from the wall, "I better find out."

"He doesn't need to feel he's in trouble, Harry. He's not a child."

"I know…but he knows well enough to communicate with me."

Remus didn't know what he has done, but his wolf senses were stronger since he became pregnant. When Lucius casted the spell to find out the baby's status, the look on his face told the werewolf there were surprises to learn of their little one. When his mate confessed of having three cubs, this sent much joy for the couple.

Harry maneuvered around the others, hearing they were happy to survive and only carried the small scar. Draco was talking to the twins about the businesses they were running and decided to help them. Albus talked to Ginny about a few things, even though she couldn't tell him much on the future. She stated that it comes when it wished to be. Minerva chatting with Severus with one of the werewolves who helped the other day. There was a lot of people who came to celebrate their survival and end the war with Harry.

His arms slipped around his submissive mate's waists and rested his chin on the man's shoulder. Severus glanced at his dominant with a questionable look.

"I do deserve some dignity, especially in public, Potter."

Harry hummed, "Last time I checked, hugging does not lose your dignity. This makes you human, Severus. Although," He glanced at the witch, "Professor McGonagall, if you do not mind, I'd like to steal him away."

"Potter!" Severus shook his head, "You can't treat me like this publicly. You ought to have more sense than that."

"And you should understand that I expect you to follow the rules. Forgive me, McGonagall…he needs to learn." He smirked, "Do not disturb us."

"POTTE-"

POP!

Minerva shook her head and wondered how Potter managed his way around the ward freely. She glanced to see a shocked witch and the woman decided to leave her be. She went to search for Albus to discuss a few things.

Severus noted they were in their quarter and grumbled the fact this was ridiculous. Harry hummed and did not find a concern to this attitude.

"I could have done worse. I could have done it in front of everyone," Placed his lips on the man's bare neck, "Rip your clothes off, telling you to stand there, and I would play. All the things I'd do and all the fun we'd do."

Severus was no longer pale when those words made his heart pumps too fast for his liking. The way Harry's hands slid up his sides to the arms and now the shoulders. To the gentle and pressuring fingers against his shoulders and his body unable to keep strong. His breathing got heavier by the second and slipped into the making of a low non-stopping and vibrating sound so eagerly in a mere satisfaction. This was better than magic could perform and draws in for more.

The submissive mate leaned back and Harry held him closely to his chest, "You want more of this, then you need to understand I will always have a reason to take you away from anything and anyone."

Once all that special massage was gone and the sound of Harry's explanation. He snapped out of it and scowled at his dominant.

"Will you stop doing that, Potter? I may be your mate, but I do deserve some respect!" His arms crossed, "…and why would you drag me out of a social party that your friends made you attend?"

"Because Remus was telling me that you have rules. Why not inform me?"

The dark eyes blinked, "…you were already doing what I expected."

"What are they?"

"To keep me safe. To care for me. To look after. Keep me in place when I need it," Severus shook his head, "To never be bullied or harass again."

Harry hummed, "And to listen to you. To give you love and undivided attention. To tell you that I love you, Severus. I love you and the baby. Is that all?"

The professor turned around and Harry waited. He prepared to hear what the man has to say and kept his lips sealed.

A few seconds later, Harry didn't realize the man wanted to curl into his arms and he held the man closely to him.

"Thanks for getting me out of the stupid party…I always hated that."

Harry chuckled. Perhaps this was what Remus wanted. He held his submissive mate and decided to take it slow tonight. They need a lot of energy before the students and staff members arrived to Hogwarts. No one needed a broken school right now and education came first.


	24. Chapter 24

**I've been such a busy bee! Well, story shall continue!**

**Enjoy~**

While everyone involved themselves to restore Hogwarts, Harry and Severus walked to the medi-wing. James and Sirius remained with Lily the entire time. The medi-witch remained close by and enjoying her break time to lunch. Severus remained by his dominant's side and waited by orders. Last night was a lot for Harry to deal with and agreeing was not so simple as anyone would have thought. The moment he saw Lily sitting and staring at the curtain in front of her and how expressionless she appeared to be.

"Lily," Severus picked up his paced-

"Severus," Growled followed along.

Which caused the submissive mate quickly drew to his side. Harry placed his hand on his mate's shoulder and kept him close by. James picked up his head and saw them. He grew close to his mate and blocked his wife.

"He's not allowed," Snared.

Harry lifted his head, "Really? You don't want my mate to heal mum, considering he may be the only person who knew her well enough."

"I don't trust him, he destroyed their friendship and I will not have her get hurt again!" James gripped his hands.

"Funny, I thought they rebuilt their friendship already." The savior snorted, "But I do trust Severus, he is my mate and I would appreciate that you'd allow him."

"You cannot trust him, Harry, he is doing this for revenge in all we did in our years."

The emerald eyes narrowed harshly at the man, "Right now, he cares about my mother and I'd appreciate you'd step aside or I'll make you." He hissed, sensing his language of snake remained in its his power.

Severus watched the Potters argued among themselves and Harry showed much confidence. With much silence between them, it was difficult to determine who was winning at this. He turned to see Lily staring at the ceiling and it broke his heart. Her eyes' vessels were thick and red to inform him that she has not once slept for hours. It was not healthy and he might have arrived in a good time to save her.

"She needs sleeping draught. I won't be able to access her mind with her wide awake since it might drain her more."

James snapped out of it and saw the man wasn't joking in the matter. He had to agree, especially he knew Lily hasn't closed her eyes since she woke up. The way Harry wasn't going to budge a thing and determined to sort things out.

"Fine, but he kills her, I will kill him."

Harry crossed his arms, "That will not happen under my care." He glanced to his mate, "You may start."

The medi-witch entered in, "Perfect timing. I got the sleeping draught and it should do her good." She spelled the potion into the witch's system.

Lily's eyes finally closed and slept. Severus stared at her and understood what he would be about to be doing. He went to the end of her bed and stood there. His wand wavered and his mind slipped into hers'.

The entrance was not kind or inviting for anyone who hold such skill. There were fragments everywhere and puzzling state. It was rather dark. Yet, voices and music intertwined at once made it difficult which memories they could be. Severus explored through and saw text passages that was distorted or half missing.

The longer he searched, it became difficult to determine where to start. There were flashes and he followed them. The flashes revealed to be a short view memory of a particular time. It was from the time she was born to the day she attacked Voldemort. There was absolute no order for these memories. It was like searching a needle in the ocean with sharks and school of fish with meripeople in the way. Then these twisted emotions revealed itself throughout the ages from newborn to an adulthood. The agony to pure happiness that spoke the true mother than anyone could have expected.

Harry watched any sudden movement, but Severus was a statue-like. His eyes turned completely black and his breathing was low. James stared at his wife like no tomorrow. There was a deep fear he held for her all those years and hoped she could return to herself again. Medi-witch stood there in fascination and observed everyone in the room. She could see these people truly care for one another and couldn't help it to be memorized by their action. The way Harry fixated his attention onto Severus, while James kept his eyes onto Lily the entire time. It did not change a thing and it spoke for themselves.

"Look at you men, can't you see a beautiful friendship strengthening each other?" The witch snorted.

James picked up at his to see the medi-witch left them alone. It had been a long night since his wife was woken up and still already a long week.

"…So…you both bonded and you're okay with that?" The father coughed to straighten out his voice.

Harry glanced over to his father, "Yes. Severus gave me hope that I will survive after war and he is the only person that could truly love me for myself than some Harry Potter savior-famous-fanatic."

A chuckled, "Yeah…some of your classmates wanted the savior Potter," His eyes rolled, "But your friends did a good job warranting them all off."

The dominant tilted his head, "What?"

"You didn't know?" Harry shook his head, "Hermione told them in order to pass a test, they had to know thirty facts accurately about you before they came close to you. Ron dared them in a duel, but in chess and they could befriend you if they win against him. They never succeeded well and only accepted the ones who saw passed the mask."

A smirk, "Do whatever it takes to keep me focus, so much to read and not so much time." All those times he could have enjoyed a normal childhood and it never did, "What of mum?"

"I visit her when you're in class, it was…crazy to see her reading and talking to the elves about anything she learns. That same book she read over and over, I wondered if she was even human in the first place." James scratched his neck.

"Mum has set her focus," He glanced at his mate, "I supposed that's why Severus valued their friendship. Her mind can set onto anything you could imagine and one second, she solved it."

"True, especially seeing you for the first time. I thought she gone mad, but she still knew how to prove it. You made her the happiest woman in the world, Harry. After the first time you both reunited, she cried and celebrated in chocolate. The house elves were overjoyed with mother and child bonding that day."

"That explains the meal the next day," Harry chuckled.

It had only been ten minutes since Severus shifted his mind into his mother and not a thing has changed.

"Where's Sirius?" His brow rose at his dad.

James shook his head, "Having a good talk with Malfoy probably. He's protective of Remus."

"Doubt there would be a thing to worry. Lucius has to be with Remus and understands what werewolf mate will do. Submissive mates do have higher power over us than anyone else."

James clicked his tongues a few times, "Don't we know it. Lils would have my Prongs' tail out in one second if I ever get her mad at me. Merlin, I know Snape can do the same with you."

The savior snorted, "More like to agree to his whims. I have no forms. He does, though."

"Still, though…you really want to bond with him for life?"

"I do. I need him, all those years he made me focus into my position. His expectation in my mind, telling me I am an idiot and I could never solve this case unlike him. He would figure it out and know where to look." Soften a smile at his mate, "I always wanted to prove him wrong and show him I'm smarter than he realized. Instead, he always seems to show me that he can outsmart me anytime."

The elder Potter shushed him, "Don't let him have his ego hear you."

Harry smirked, "That's the point. I trust him to do that. Hermione can do that with me, but not often. I liked to see anyone who outstand others to prove a point, especially in war."

James shook his head, "It was a nightmare for a war to go through. What a bloody mess. Merlin, too many people died and it was because of stupid immortality clinging bastard," He scoffed.

"Agreed. I was really livid when I learned the truth. I realized no matter how many I could try to kill him, he'd still come back to life! Voldemort was mad on his case. I'm surprised no one thought of suppressing his magic or something," Muttered how messed up for anyone to miss the dark personality of Tom Riddle.

James hummed to agree and his arms crossed. He looked down at Lily and sympathized her state. Harry sat down on the bed and looked at his mother closely.

"Mum sure knows how to set out her revenge properly, didn't she?"

James nodded, "True, but I'd like to know how the bloody hell she got those books or how she could have planned this so far in advanced."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think she planned it, I think she was prepared for it too much. She only knew how to restore anyone she loves back to life again by defeating the man who caused so many deaths. She was fighting back…for a reason."

"Still, bringing someone back to life is heavy price, son. She seems to know the price and ready to do it for all of us. Magic or not, it still holds a price over her head and it's not over."

"…it's whether or not she survives the price." Harry gulped, "Severus was determined to fix her mind last night, but I couldn't allow it."

"But you eventually did," James frowned, "You're supposed to trust your mate and for some reasons you don't."

Harry didn't feel the need to explain. He got up and produced a chair by magic. James didn't know if he had said something wrong or not. He just sat at the end of his wife's bed and soothed her ankle. Harry kept his emerald eyes fixated on his mate and watched for any sudden movement. The thought of the baby growing and their family coming in so soon seems terrifying, but hopeful. To realize what Ginny had told him, but also the way Severus knew had given Harry a clue to understand the truth behind it. It strengthens his mother's ritual spell in order to succeed her goal. When Voldemort was unable to use magic, all he knew that he couldn't perform.

It was already going on for hours with Severus still within Lily's mind and not a thing has changed. The first hour, Harry had to produce another chair and sit the man down from standing so long. It wasn't healthy, but every so often Promfrey came out and spelled water and nutrients into the carrier to maintain care. She would often have walked away in triumph to know she was still doing her job with Severus. It would be difficult to get the potion master to come into the medi-wing at all!

James fell asleep by accident, but he couldn't stay up any longer. Harry refused to sleep and he waited on and off. There was nothing to sway him from his job as a caring dominant, especially anything could happen. It was becoming a long night and not a single conversation was started. The way the magic linked from Severus to Lily was private and unbreakable. The savior pondered about this kind of skill and how long it was supposed to be in order to restore a broken mind. A broken mind that could heal on their own, but Severus wanted to speed the process to see his friend lively again. Friendship held great power among themselves and Harry saw that clear as day. The way his mother often defended for Severus when Harry got furious in the past and ranted how the man should not be allowed to teach. Lily set Harry straight that man has to ensure that all students to be protected and learn from dangerous potion brewing. One mistake could either cost a life or permanent damages from the potion and Severus was ensuring no mistakes in his classes. Harry knew she was right. It was the only way to stop himself from attacking the professor at young age.

"You're still up, kiddo?"

Harry glanced over to see his godfather, "Yes."

"I always wondered who'd be willing to be there for Snape." He chuckled.

His brow rose, "I'm not tolerating any insults to Severus, Sirius. I'd watch it."

Sirius rose his hands to surrender, "Whoa there, kiddo! It's your father you have to deal with. I'm good. Besides, I never had much of an issue with him. It's the fact I hated it when I'm blamed for what Prongs did all those years." He shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes and understood in between lines that his godfather said. He knew his dad harassed Severus all those years and Sirius followed along. Remus was barely a part of the plans to bully Severus. It was a feud between Potter and Snape…for whatever reason it might have been.

"Any changes?"

Shook his head, "No," Harry sighed, "It's rather long process, judging from the way it hasn't shifted unusual with them."

Sirius patted his godson's shoulder, "Knowing the two, I'm betting it'll work out. They have been friends for years and even after he finds out being alive, they're inseparable pairs. I think that's why James didn't like Snape. Snape cares about Lily and she cares about him. James was always easy to get jealous of something he wanted."

The young Gryffindor chuckled and couldn't agree less. His godfather knew what to say, better than anyone else could admit, and he needed to hear that.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"Possible a day or two," Sirius shook his head, "Knowing Lils, she has too much in her mind to memorize and memories to collect and fix up. An inside mind is not an easy job. It takes hours, even the best people who has perfect skills and doing it for people they don't even know. It would take them a week. Snape knows Lily, so that will save a lot of time. Get some rest, I'll watch him." He grinned.

Harry did not like the idea, but his godfather seems to have a lot of energy. His emerald eyes narrowed at the man and lowered his voice.

"Wake me up when he moves, even a slight movement. I don't care how long or short I've been asleep or you'll be a dog for a week."

Sirius smirked, "There's the threat. I miss that, kiddo." He nodded, "Of course! My godson's mate will be watched carefully."

Harry hummed, but somehow…he knew Sirius wouldn't betray him. Sirius went forward with the plan back at the mysterious department and lulled into his death as followed. As much as anyone knew about their death plans, it wasn't easy to tackle until too late. Harry trusted him to follow through by orders. His eyes slowly drifted and relaxed for a while.


	25. Chapter 25

**As to be continued!**

**Enjoy~**

Harry groaned and moved his head as he woke up. He saw Severus in the exact same state and a dog in front of the man. At first he wondered how a dog got in here, but it hits him. It was his godfather. The dog wagged his tail and turned his head. Harry sighed and figured it worked for Sirius. The shift to human form was much needed and he smiled.

"Nothing changed, so good hours of sleep are doing the trick for you." Sirius smirked, "Seems like Snape knows you'd be sleeping anyway."

The emerald eyes rolled, "Whatever, but no changes?"

The man shook his head, "Afraid not. It's a lot of work. Lils in a broken state, barely knew words or responds to us. It's going to be a lot longer than we're expecting."

Harry gulped, "Merlin, is it safe for a pregnant person to be doing this long."

Footsteps followed in, "Of course. As long he isn't reacting or exerting magic while mind healing, he is safe." Promfrey walked in with a couple of potions in her hands, "Severus earned the skill halfway through by Albus, then me, and another expert. He passed all the tests and he's a professional at his job. He can heal a mind, manipulate a mind, search specific memory, and so much more than an average skill like Albus and myself. It takes a lot of skills and patience." She smiled happily.

"That explains how Dumbledore knew." Harry blinked a couple of times, "He recommended Severus for almost everything!"

Sirius snorted, "Of course he would! Severus knew everything in the first year and he knew sixth year spells, hexes, curses, and more than any first years has! He knew his stuff too well."

Perhaps he should have included Severus a few years ago. What a mistake he made! Hermione would probably have a field day with him because she chose to the professor for a reason and not because he knew so much of potions and dark art. He held a skill that went beyond Hermione's ability and knowledge.

"The baby is fine, Harry," The witch commented, "I wouldn't let anything happen here."

Nodded, "I trust that you do. After all, you managed every injury I ever had here. Why not place a plate on my bed and I live here?"

She chuckled, "True, but you always need to find a way to survive." She waved her wand over Severus and Lily, "Nothing alarming. Although, it seems there is a shift going on with your mother. I'm not certain how to interpret that, but the looks of smooth transition, it might be healing at a decent rate."

Sirius grinned, "See, Harry? Severus and Lily are inseparable!"

Muttering groan, "As long Harry bonds with him and she is mine, I'm good." James picked up his head from the bed and rubbed his neck from the soreness.

"And mister Potter, you should have used the spare bed. It is not healthy to sleep this way."

Both Potters scowled at the witch for such comments. Promfrey noted the way they reacted and realized they both shared same lifestyles for landing in the medi-wing. It has never failed for either of them to be here for many reasons. She shook her head and left them alone.

"I'll be getting us food and I'll be sleeping next."

Harry nodded and watched Sirius walked out to gather food for the day. It was long and one day was bad enough to deal with. James held Lily's hand and clicked his tongue.

"Stubborn. They're both stubborn."

Harry huffed, "Agreed."

… … …

Severus walked along with Lily. She wasn't happy or sad in this path. She was walking forward. There were scenes on either side as they passed by and saw all those memories. Severus helped her walk through them all…no matter how terrifying they were or heartbroken.

"I don't want to continue, Sev. What if I see myself killing someone?" She whispered.

Severus softly smiled, "You will. Remember when you found a counteract spell for acne hex?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I did not wish to be attacked by that spell again. Were these girls truly insane?"

He shook his head, "No. It was jealousy as you told me that summer, remember? I think you'll like the next one."

"I don't like this, Sev…so many horrible things. Why didn't I stop returning to school?"

"There are many good things that stands out than the bad ones. It's a part of life, Lily."

Lily brushed her hair through her fingers and stopped walking. Severus stopped as well and turned to her.

"But I threaten to kill her."

"There is a saying and there is an action. I ensure you, you did not. You would have seen it already."

Lily glanced further down and sees running. It didn't look like a deep forest kind of a run, but it was hard to see from a distance. Severus helped her through and she wondered how he helped her out so far. All these horrible things she has done or had to do to survive. What her sister said about them. For some reasons, Severus was here and he was helping her through everything. She did not understand why he was helping at all.

"You came here to help," She frowned, "Why? After all those cruel things I have done? All this horrible life I lived."

The professor nodded, "True, but you've seen your good days. You had your smiles and cherishing days. They outweigh the bad times, Lily. You helped a friend from the day you both met."

Lily knew he said them before and tried to understand how she remember that line. She knew him, but how?

"Who are you?"

Severus glanced down the way they were supposed to head down, "You will find out, all right to the end. Everything is a story until you reach the end and I assure you that ending is worth it."

Lily held her breath shortly and moved her feet. She watched Severus helped him through every memory and led her to heal. She was too curious how everything fell into places.

Before Severus knew it, the whiteness surrounded them and Lily faded away within. Severus tried to chase after her and felt something tugging him.

There was darkness surrounding him and could not comprehend his sight. Although, he felt warmer than usual and grasp of solidness around him. A pattern that lasted a second and a half to its gentle thumping against the barrier. There was discomforts with his upper arms and the urge to become comfortable.

"Severus…did you get kicked out of my mum's mind during the healing process?" The curious voice was immediately recognized and the question clicked to its explanation.

Severus moved his head up and saw his dominant holding him from a falling forward position, "I'm not certain. Let me up, would you?"

Harry nodded and helped him return to balance. Severus regained his posture and glanced at his best friend. Her eyes were opened half way and appeared to be tired more than usual. He breathed to know she was alright and patted Harry's arm.

"She figured out somehow and she's healed."

James grinned, "Great!" He rushed to his wife and waved for her attention, "Lily? How you feeling?"

Lily looked at her husband and heard his voice. Her hands reached out and soothed James' hands. At first, he watched her carefully in case this might be someone else. Severus shook his head and Harry noticed the way his mate reacted. His brow rose at his submissive mate and expected an answer. The potion master did not bother say a word and watched the Potter couples.

"HOW DARE YOU SWITCH SECRET KEEPER WITHOUT ASKING ME!" Slapped her husband's hand that led to bright red mark on him.

That slap was so loud, the medi-witch came out immediately and shock to see everyone in this state. James froze and unable to blink. Harry mentally chuckled and figured she kept that to herself all those years until now. His mum has never changed.

"I…" Stuttered and shook his head, "Sirius was supposed to tell you!" Flabbergasted by his wife.

Lily snorted, "He does not need to ask me, you do, James."

Harry crossed his arms, "That explains a lot."

"Told you, Prongs!" Sirius grinned.

The brown eyes glared at his best mate and the glare was dismissed. Severus rolled his eyes, but he felt amused to the way it had turned out. Lily looked around to see everyone and shook her head.

"So much knowledge and skill, you still amazed me, Sev."

A sigh, "You are aware my mother taught me everything I needed to know and I always expand my knowledge."

"Never changed," She tsk'ed.

The medi-witch waved her wand over Lily, "You seem to heal your mind quite well, but your health is low. You will have to stay for a couple of nights and potions to take to speed it up." Nodded once.

Lily patted her hand, "Thank you and it seems to be the curse of Potters to land in here."

The medi-witch chuckled and left them alone. It had been difficult days for most people. Harry moved forward to his mother and sat down on her bed.

"You scared me, mum," Sighed, "So much that Severus ended up scaring me to heal you."

Her smile lit up, "I know, dear, but I knew I'd be alright. I did what I had to do." Her hand gently soothed his face.

Severus joined behind his dominant, "Despite the risks of never healing or losing your magic to him?"

Lily looked into the dark eyes, "I did not forget you heal minds and that I did not forget what Harry is capable of. I had not expected that both of you would have fallen in love. That was what kept my soul alive."

James shook his head, "Amazing. With so much you have read and learned, you always knew how it turns out."

Sirius snorted, "Now you believe her, Prongs? All these bloody years and it's now you believe her?"

The brown eyes rolled, "Could you blame me? We knew most magic and she went beyond the magic level that not everyone could handle."

Harry nodded, "Of course," Softly smiled, "That's one thing I inherited from mum." He patted her hand and stood up, "For now, Severus and I have much to do."

"Potter, don't you think I should-" Meow…

Harry managed to reverse him to his animagus form and James was smirking at him. Harry collected Dusk into his arms and appariated to their quarter. They are in the bedroom and the dominant mate sets the black cat on the bed. Dusk meowed in a form of complaint and shook his head. The amusement within Harry and watched him. He joined in bed and eyed the black furry creature. There was a glare aimed at the dominant mate and Harry brushed it off.

"You shouldn't have revealed your form," Hummed, "I would have had you tied to the bed," Snapped his fingers to reverse his doing onto his mate.

Stretched out into his human form and glared at his mate, "I did not appreciate that, Potter." Scowled.

Harry grinned, "So?"

The way Harry wouldn't quit grinning and Severus recalled the conversation earlier. Harry knew he dislike crowds and found the responsibility to leave.

"Lily is my friend and I deserve to talk to her." His brow rose at his mate.

Harry shrugged, "You'll see her plenty of times. But, you still amazed me, Severus…you saved her. How?"

Severus noticed the way Harry crossed his legs and folded his hands onto his lap. His head tilted and green eyes fixated at him directly. It was much like a child in curiosity state and suspected behind it.

"You wished to know what I dealt with?"

"Yup."

Severus shook his head, but began to explain it. Harry spent his time listening and kept quiet. It was soothing to hear the man's voice and decided not to admit that soon. Severus would possibly berate him for stealing away from his friend's presence.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy~**

About few days, Lily was free to leave the med-wing and she was overjoyed with the news. She left before her husband returned and sought out to the Slytherin territory. No one had heard from her son or friend since Harry took Severus as a cat and left them alone. She muttered the password and it denied her. She blinked her green eyes.

"That's a first…" She muttered, "Please let Severus and Harry know I am here."

The portrait nodded and went off to inform the quarter's members. She waited silently and found herself revealed an open door by the unruly and dark hair. Harry was wearing long robe and slippers.

"Ah, mum, hello, why don't you come in? I take it that you either escaped or free this time?"

She shook her head, "I am free now by permission, but I'd like to see Severus." Her arms crossed, "I better hope you haven't cursed him to the bed."

Harry shook his head, "Doubt it. He's not allowed to leave the quarter until time."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He means that I am pregnant, Lily. He's been overprotected and over caring for the past few days. Care to help me out?" Sounded miserable, yet, content to the situation.

Her green eyes became large and aimed at her best mate, "…pregnant? Merlin, I never thought I hear that from you, Sev."

A chuckle through the dominant, "Neither did I, but I figured it out."

"How?"

"Seer and the voice of fear," He glanced at his submissive mate, "I knew I had you over your fear against Voldemort. It spoke to me another level that I knew you had a reason to fear completely this time."

Severus huffed, "Obviously, Potter, but you'd do the same. To be terrified to be killed by a wizard who is known to get his way."

Lily shook her head, "You never seem to call him much by his first name, do you, Sev?"

The dark eyes rolled, "Give me time and we weren't expecting to be each other's mate so suddenly."

Harry nodded, "He's quite right. Still, he does call me Harry from time to time."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright. I'm glad it works out and I get to look forward to meet my little grandchild."

Severus smiled, "Glad that you will. Now we need to convince James not to kill me."

She chuckled, "I'll deal with him. I'll have to teach you how to train Potters."

A smirk on the submissive mate and Harry knew his mother. There was no way around it. Mates are known to keep their dominants having their tails between their legs. Harry was pleased to see things were working out.

"I do wish to know why you used such ritual spell, mum. If I wasn't in love, your spell wouldn't helped you. If I wasn't able to read your magic, you probably wouldn't be yourself."

Lily nodded, "Yes, that is true…but I saw the love between you both. How you are protective as he tries to fight for your life. That kind of love brings back more than you expected."

Potion masters frowned, "But you could have died, Lily…you knew Harry lost too much and leaving him in a state to be unable to move on."

"I did not. I fought to live. I'm a witch, do well remember that." Her gentle green eyes glared at her best mate.

Harry's eyebrow rose, "Still, you need to explain."

She nodded and helped herself to sit down next to Severus, "A prophecy was given to me one day. I was told something is wavering and tampering after its known. A spy of its own cannot depend one self, but everyone. Magic is like air. Air that can move and stay at once. The old way will not change and shift into new. It will be the other side that draws you in. The other side wins." The mother rubbed her arms.

"…you were the other side." Severus blinked, "All those times, everyone believed you were dead. No one knew what you were planning and you used the old ritual. It felt new to us, Lily."

Harry agreed as he conjured a chair to sit down, "He's right. Why not tell me of this? It speaks of teamwork, not alone."

She shook her head, "I didn't understand it, but I figured I will know when to join with others. You both still helped me. Are we still in war? No one seems to answer this." Frowned.

"It's over, Lily," Her friend smiled, "We three fought him."

Harry shook his head, "Four. The baby inside of you helped too."

Lily chuckled and couldn't believed it. Her son and her best friend found love with each other. They made love and it strengthen the magic in its doing.

"The spell restored the balance with love. It took back what dark magic did through the enemy. Voldemort took the ones that I valued. He gave my husband and a friend back to me. Sirius might not have been killed, but he was one of many I cared about."

Harry nodded, "They're happy. It brought us all together."

"The other side," She hummed.

… … …

The school was restored before students have arrived and they were shock to discover the news. The headmaster took pride to announce it and within a couple of hours, it was all over the Daily Prophet news and everyone talked about it. They all celebrated in joy and knowing it was finally over.

Lily was given recognition of her efforts in the war and death to be removed status. James and Lily were able to live at Potters' Manor and restored normal. They declared having Christmas holiday at their home and only gave invitation to those who rightfully deserved to be a part of.

Remus and Lucius were celebrating the moments before their triplets could be born. Draco was overjoyed to be half brother and oldest brother. He went to decorate the babies' room and kept it neutral. It spoke love, care, and safe in the air. It was beyond beautiful work that Draco did.

Draco took Hermione out and treated her like a princess. She was often blushed and kept falling in love with him each time they went out. Hermione often helped him through difficulty. The family of the abusers tried to attack Draco for the faults of suspending them out of school and destroying their lives. The witch spun around and demanded from Draco to help fight. They dueled against the unwanted ones and ended up being feared. The wizard realized how foolish to be afraid and he had every right to defend himself. Hermione found his strength, but he felt her comforts through everything.

Sirius ended up working with the Weasely Twins and they were thrilled to have him on board. Sirius found his passion to work and got to show off the products to customers without getting in trouble. It ranked up the business and many people came in to purchases after the man knew what they wanted. About few weeks later, he ended up dating one of the twins and took things slow.

Ron was able to focus and dropped the act. Everyone weren't used to smart side of him and he knew how to study on his own. He was determined to become an auror and that was his goal. He spent days studying and being committed to his work. His grades went up high and detention was no longer necessary. Hermione was pleased to see that he was free and open proudly in his part.

Ginny was talked to by Professor Dumbledore and earned a job assistance with Professor Trelawney. She accepted it and no one longer holds a student status at Hogwarts. Since she assisted, classes were becoming serious with her input and understanding. To have another seer where people her age can connect.

Severus returned to teaching Defense Against Dark Art as his passion. They all had no idea on his part and he was recognized as a war hero. He was recognized as Harry's mate. Anyone who attempted to threaten him were faced against Harry and Harry would have it…just tortured them and lectured their ears off during detention. No one dared to threaten the famous spy hero.

As for Harry, he was taking classes like anyone else and became engaged to all his courses. He was almost good as Hermione, but it gave him freedom like Ron has. He participated in classes and had all the assignments done. Once the classes were done, he spent time with his submissive mate and talked to the baby in his stomach. He would kiss those stomach and listened to his mate. They would work as a team and have private moments in the bedroom.

Time went by and enjoyed their holidays. Christmas was the biggest celebration between Potters, Snape, Malfoys, Weaselys, Black, Lupin, Granger, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Everyone was celebrating to reunion of families and friends and that war was over. There was love and happiness in the air. Lupin was showing well and only a couple months along. Severus and Harry had announced their pregnancy. Everyone but Lily was shock. James went to get himself drunk to forget. Sirius managed another distraction and declared Fred as his mate. Molly was overjoyed and gave the man a strong hug. She kept blabbing on about how much bigger their family was becoming.

…

Finally, home and having a bundle of joy in Severus' arms. The little one was crying and being cradled. Harry joined his mate's side and looked down at their beautiful baby. He placed a kiss on his mate's head.

"She's beautiful, Severus. You did a wonderful job."

Severus, who looked worse for the wear, grinned, "I'm glad. She got your nose."

Harry chuckled, "She would still look beautiful if she has your nose too. She probably will have your intelligent and cleverness." Eyed their small child who finally stopped crying and heard her parents' voices.

The submissive nodded, "I'd like name her that is beautiful. What do you think of Catriona?"

A smile on the dominant, "Perfect. Catriona Potter-Snape. You think she will get along with the triplets?"

"And your godfather and his mate's future spawns? I don't think we have a choice." A smirk.

Somehow, Harry smiled and couldn't agree more. He was overjoyed to have a home of their own and having a family he always wanted. Catriona was eyeing them and mumbled at them so innocently. Harry let her grabbed his finger and she held a good grip. Severus admired how far they came. He made that promise and Harry was happier than anyone could be. If anyone was to be happy the war was over…Harry would top it over anyone. Harry spent all the fun activities together with him and did things he never did. He talked about everything they could do for their little one.

"She's going to need siblings." Harry hummed, "Few months, you up to it?"

Severus' brow went up and Harry could not tell from the looks of it. He decided to hold off and enjoy their moments with their daughter.

"If you can handle watching Pandora, Dante, and Landon for an entire day and night, we will talk."

Harry placed a kiss on his forehead, "Of course my other side, I will agree to this terms. If I failed, we will wait."

Somehow, their family was enough for now and wait to have a bigger family. Severus knew he could not deny it to his dominant as they did discuss having a big family one day. Right now, their little war survivor needed them and Catriona was too precious for them. They went upstairs and took her to bed.

**The End~**


	27. Chapter 27 : Surprise!

**Author's Notes:**

As many of you have read the entire story "The Other Side" (TOS), I have felt unsatisfied how it came about. Originally, I was planning to rewrite it and go a little deeper, but held it off until it felt right. Now, I have a surprise for everyone...a continuing series! It is called "Truth of Darker Side". This series will explore more based on what took place in TOS and finding out. It will be a year after the war took place in November.

I truly appreciated the reviews and loved the support I had. I hope this brings back some more excitement and looking forward to get to know little Catriona, the triplets, and so on. But, also learning how relationships are turning out and revealing a lot that goes on during the war and after the war.

I will not waste anymore time, but it should be up already. Check it out and enjoy the first chapter.

Betty~


End file.
